Jensen e Jared: os vampiros da noite  1ª saga
by green and dark
Summary: Jensen é um vampiro que vive sozinho ha séculos. Jared é um garoto com muitos sonhos. Após um acidente de carro, eles descobrirão que o amor vai muito além das mordidas e carícias
1. 01 O início

**Atenção: Essa fanfic contém cenas homossexuais e futuramente cenas de sexo gay e sádicas. Se você não gosta, não leia ou venha me encher o saco com comentários destrutivos.**

**Mas se você gosta, espero que tenha uma ótima leitura e que se divirta muito. Jared e Jensen não foram criados por mim, pois são pessoas reais (é óbvio)**

01. O início

Há muitos anos, eu andei com mortais e imortais. Uma maldição me assola

desde o dia em que o meu criador, Misha Collins, me transformou no que eu sou, em 19 de dezembro de 1492. Desde aquele final de século até o início deste novo, vaguei por várias partes do mundo, exercendo várias profissões. Já fui médico, advogado, administrador, e amanhã, no dia 1° de setembro de 2011, começarei a trabalhar como professor de história na President Kennedy School. Darei aula para um bando de crianças (pelo menos no meu ponto de vista) e depois me saciarei do sangue de cada um. Eu sou o Conde Jensen Ackles, proveniente de uma das maiores famílias reais do passado. Eu sou o vampiro da noite, e ainda não sei o que procuro, mas tenho a sensação de que amanhã começará um grande evento que mudará toda a minha vida.

**J2**

- Jared, você vai se atrasar para chegar na escola! – bateu dona Sophie na porta de seu filho caçula. Como alguém poderia ser tão preguiçoso assim?

- Hmm... Já tô saindo, deixa só eu tomar um banho... – respondi, me espreguiçando na cama. Reprimindo um bocejo, peguei uma calça jeans e uma boxer e fui tomar banho. Não era que eu não gostasse de estudar, na verdade eu adorava, mas nada podia substituir um bom sono. É melhor eu não demorar, o Stefan (meu irmão mais velho) é muito impaciente. Com um leve sorriso no meu rosto refletido pelo espelho, enxuguei o meu cabelo, vesti uma camiseta preta e desci a escada.

Sempre fui de uma família humilde, mas nunca me importei com isso. Acabamos de nos mudar para Stick city, uma cidadezinha na Patagônia, e hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula. Meu pai é dono de uma pequena loja esportiva e meu irmão trabalha com ele. Minha mãe trabalha como caixa de um supermercado e assim, conseguimos completar o pequeno orçamento da família e sobreviver.

- Bom dia mãe, pai, Stefan... – cumprimentei, quando cheguei na cozinha. Stefan me olhou e em seguida para o relógio.

- Está atrasado.

- Ninguém te perguntou. – respondi, e peguei uma maçã. – Vamos, então? Eu como no caminho. – Apesar de meu irmão mais velho ser um saco, hoje tinha que ser um dia feliz, ou pelo menos fácil. Por causa disso, resolvi facilitar a vida dele. Stefan deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Tchau mãe, até o trabalho pai. Vamos, Jared. – disse, pegando as chaves do carro e batendo no meu ombro para segui-lo. Fui andando e fiquei agachado enquanto o Stefan tirava o Chevy Impala 1984 da garagem. Logo, eu já estava entrando no carro e partindo para a President Kennedy School.

- Então... Está ansioso com o primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou Stefan. Às vezes eu não conseguia entender o meu irmão. Ele brigava comigo, mas logo depois me mostrava por meio dos gestos que se preocupava comigo, e era por isso que eu o amava.

- Não propriamente, acho que só com um pouco de expectativa. – disse, mexendo nos CDs. Stefan riu e pegou das minhas mãos um cd do AC/DC.

- Adoro quando você fala difícil. – comentou, e logo a música cheia de gritos e guitarras inundou o ambiente. Eu o fitei reprovadoramente até ele indagar com a testa o que estava acontecendo.

- Sabe que eu odeio rock. – resmunguei, olhando para a frente, enquanto a instituição na qual eu iria ficar aparecia.

- E daí? – retorquiu, parando o carro na frente da escola. – Você já vai sair mesmo!

- Ah, desculpa então. – disse com sarcasmo. Stefan fez um cafuné nos meus cabelos e abriu a porta do carro.

- Tenha uma boa aula, maninho. – falou. Eu o abracei, saindo do carro em seguida.

- Se cuida. – disse, e depois de um aceno de mão, me despedi, entrando nos portões da propriedade.

**J2**

Passei quase o dia inteiro dando aula para um bando de criancinhas. É quase insuportável dar aula para pessoas com um grau tão baixo de inteligência, mas isso é compensado pela abundância de sangue do lugar. Diferente do que os humanos imaginam, pelo sangue nós não só tiramos o que precisamos para viver, mas também sentimos a personalidade das pessoas. Na verdade, é isso que faz com que procuremos por específicos tipos de humanos, pois com toda a certeza, fortes personalidades têm sangue delicioso, ou foi pelo menos isso o que Misha disse.

Como sempre, não havia grandes personalidades nas escolas, os jovens de hoje só queriam saber de bebida e sexo sem amor, o que não tem nenhum sentimento nobre, pelo menos não para mim. Porém, hoje eu senti alguém diferente, no momento em que eu estava saindo do refeitório depois de eu ter fingido comer o meu almoço, percebi uma personalidade masculina muito forte, que irradiava conquista e objetivo, e pela sua singularidade, ainda não havia estado em nenhuma de minhas aulas. Não tive tempo de me virar direito para olhá-lo, pois o sinal tocou e logo o corredor estava cheio de alunos, mas eu vi uma costa larga, morena e cabelos na altura dos ombros, e pelo cheiro que exalava, era O negativo. O cheiro do sangue dele me enebriou, e as minhas veias arderam de cobiça daquele líquido. Com um suspiro, balancei a cabeça para tirar o desejo dela, depois eu o saciaria. Fui dar mais algumas aulas, e pela graça de Deus (ironia minha), fui para a última aula do dia, e de imediato senti aquela presença. Olhei diretamente para o fundo e vi um rosto e com um certo olhar de cachorrinho perdido. Ele me encarou e eu vi determinação naquele olhar. Desviei os olhos e comecei a explicar o assunto do dia, que era a diferença entre as colônias do sul e as colônias do norte, e já ia começar a escrever no quadro, quando uma voz se destacou entre as outras, e era dirigida a mim.

- Com licença professor, mas por que os colonizadores não tentaram negociar as suas diferenças em vez de entrar em uma guerra civil?

Eu me virei para ver quem havia feito a pergunta, e sabe com quem eu me deparei? Com O garoto. Ele havia se levantado e agora me olhava fixamente, esperando pela minha resposta com total interesse, assim como o resto da turma. Olhei um pouco para baixo, e comecei a dizer a minha opinião, pois aquilo não havia em nenhum livro, foi por isso que me pegou de surpresa.

- Bem, senhor...

- Meu nome é Jared Padalecki. – disse ele sem hesitar. Eu assenti com a cabeça e continuei.

- Jared. – minha boca saboreou aquele nome, como se já estivesse chupando o sangue dele. Com eu posso dizer... Naquela época, apesar dos pequenos avanços que a humanidade havia feito, eles ainda tinha um instinto muito bárbaro. Então, eu acho que eles não podiam evitar uma boa briga.

- Mas você ACHA? – indagou ele, deixando a decepção tingir a sua voz. – Desculpe se eu estiver errado, porém, você não estudou para isso?

- O meu currículo é de história, e não de sociologia ou filosofia Jared. – falei, já com certa irritação. Aquele menininho não tinha o direito de me desafiar daquele jeito. Eu vi a história passar, como ele poderia me questionar? Ele riu com humor negro e apontou para um detalhe.

- Você está fugindo da minha pergunta, professor Ackles. Talvez você esteja vendo a questão do jeito errado.

- Acha mesmo? – questionei, agora com raiva. A personalidade dele estava invadindo o meu sangue, e eu era muito territorialista. – O que você sabe da história? Você nasceu ontem, garoto! Talvez VOCÊ esteja vendo a questão do jeito errado! Está encerrado!

- Calma, eu só... – disse o garoto, levantando as mãos em gesto de desculpas, mas eu o interrompi.

- Eu já disse que está encerrado! Sente-se! – A fúria pulsava em meu ser, e eu senti a pupila do meu olho se contrair, como a de um predador concentrado em sua presa. Percebendo que toda a turma estava olhando para nós, balancei a cabeça um pouco e respirei fundo. – Turma, quero que me tragam na segunda-feira um trabalho sobre os motivos da guerra civil ter acontecido. Estão dispensados, exceto pelo senhor Padalecki. – completei, quando vi o garoto alto se levantando.

A classe inteira saiu, só ficando eu e o menino. Eu podia pular naquele pescoço belo e estraçalhá-lo com apenas uma mordida, mas havia o risco de alguém chegar, então eu teria que planejar tudo com muito cuidado.

- Sim...? – disse ele, colocando as mão na cintura e olhando para baixo. Eu cheguei mais perto, e com um toque leve em seu queixo, mas confiante, o fiz olhar para mim.

- Sei que amanhã é sexta, e que você com certeza deve estar querendo sair para se divertir. Mas você não vai. Amanhã, você vai para a sua casa, e depois de uma hora volte para cá. Eu o estarei esperando na sala dos professores, onde você cumprirá a sua pena pela sua petulância de hoje.

- Mas professor... – disse ele por entre meus dedos, olhando para mim com o seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho perdido. Eu tirei a mão de seu queixo e abri a porta da sala.

- Nem mais nem menos. Você já deve ter quase 18 anos, Jared. Aja como um homem e arque com as consequências. Agora vá para a sua aula de educação física.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu friamente, e passou por mim com a intenção de sair, mas eu coloquei o braço bem na sua frente.

- E Jared... Não pense que estou levando isso para o lado pessoal.

Nesse momento, ele se desvencilhou e passou por mim com passos fortes, mas não sem antes se virar e falar:

- Sim, você está. – e segundos depois eu estava só, mas isso não importava muito. Em quase todos esses séculos eu fiquei sozinho. A necessidade de companhia era dispensável. Havia porém outra necessidade já muito reconhecida. Guardei as minhas coisas e saí a largas passadas da sala. Era hora de caçar.

**J2**

A aula de educação física passou indefinidamente. Estávamos jogando vôlei, mas eu não estava nem aí. Aquele professor idiota. Por que ele havia implicado tanto comigo? Eu só havia feito uma pergunta e ele ficou todo irritado... Droga, eu queria sair para curtir uma balada amanhã, mas vou ter que ficar preso com ele cumprindo uma pena sem nenhum motivo. Tinha certeza de que ele iria caprichar só para eu demorar mais no castigo. Aquilo tirava qualquer vontade de jogar, e olha que eu adorava esportes.

Quando a aula terminou, fui andando devagar até o portão da escola, sem prestar atenção em nada, quando senti uma mão segurando o meu ombro. Instintivamente, pensei no professor e me desvencilhei com tudo, mas depois vi que era o meu irmão, que me olhava com um misto de humor e surpresa.

- Ei mano, o que foi que te deu? – perguntou, tentando não rir. EU me endireitei e balancei a cabeça.

- Você me assustou.

- Foi mal. E aí? Que tal se a gente for em uma pizzaria comer?

- Tudo bem. –respondi, olhando para baixo. A nuvem negra do meu dia ainda não havia passado. Stefan franziu a testa, mas não disse nada. Como eu o conhecia, sabia que ele só estava esperando uma oportunidade melhor, e ele teria várias essa noite. Fomos em silêncio até The Borderline's pizzaria, um lugar meio surrado, mas que em uma cidade pequena, deveria ser uma das atrações dali. Sentamo-nos em uma das mesas do fundo, na penumbra. O único motivo de ficar tão no escuro era que ali havia uma sessão para jogos, e Stefan adorava bilhar. Pedimos uma pizza de quatro queijos. Assim que o garçom saiu, meu maninho mais velho cruzou as mãos e me penetrou com o olhar, como se tentasse tirar da minha alma o motivo do meu estado de espírito. Desviei o meu olhar para um quadro atrás dele, me sentia desconfortado quando ele agia daquela forma. Como nada conseguiu, Stefan tentou ser mais direto comigo.

- Então, vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Nada não. – menti. Nunca fui um bom mentiroso, mas não ia estragar a noite por causa dos meus problemas. – Só estou um pouco cansado.

- Vou fingir que acredito – devolveu Stefan, com aquele sorriso de triunfo que eu conhecia tão bem. – Sabe que pode desabafar comigo, sou seu irmão.

- O.k. – respondi, de repente sem vontade de esconder mais nada. – não vou mais poder ir para a festa amanhã. Terei que ficar na escola de castigo.

- Por quê? O que você fez? – indagou, agora bem mais preocupado do que já estava. Eu respirei fundo e lhe contei tudo. Quando terminei, suas mãos se contorciam em punhos.

- Amanhã mesmo eu vou na sua escola conversar com esse... – começou, mas eu balancei a cabeça e disse:

- Não, não. Calma, não vamos arranjar mais problemas. Eu vou cumprir o castigo e pronto. Prometa que você não vai fazer porcaria nenhuma.

- Mas, Jared... – disse ele, tentando argumentar, mas eu toquei em suas mãos e as apertei, tentando ganhar mais força com o contato físico.

- Por favor Stefan, me prometa.

Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos em total revolta, e depois para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas fraternalmente. Então. Relaxou e se endireitou na cadeira.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo, porém...

Nesse momento, a pizza chegou, e seja lá o que ele queria dizer, não pôde pela presença do garçom. Comemos em silêncio, e depois do jantar, insisti para jogarmos bilhar, com o intuito de tirá-lo de perto daquele assunto, com êxito, quando saímos, estávamos rindo e comentando as melhores jogadas. Quando estava entrando no Impala, parei para contemplar a lua cheia que pairava no céu. Curiosamente, ela me lembrou aquele jeito do professor Ackles, tão bonito, combinando perfeitamente com aqueles lábios cheios... Mas o que eu estou pensando? Eu não deveria dizer isso de um homem! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Talvez o estresse do dia esteja afetando o meu cérebro. É, deve ser isso. Entrei no carro e durante todo o trajeto, tentei deixar a minha mente vazia.

**J2**

No término da aula de educação física, eu estava no meio de uma árvore, olhando por entre as folhas os alunos saindo, mas nenhum era o que eu procurava. Por que ele estava demorando tanto? Já estava ficando ansioso, mas depois de alguns segundos, ele atravessava os muros da escola. Agora era só esperar ele ir para um lugar afastado e... Quem é aquele garoto perto dele? Com a minha audição apurada, rapidamente peguei a essência da conversa. O menino tinha assustado ele. Pelo jeito que o tratava, deveria ser o irmão mais velho ou algo do tipo. Tiveram uma conversa rápida e depois entraram em um Chevy Impala e foram para uma pizzaria. Eu poderia ter corrido um pouco, batido no carro, fazendo ele capotar com a minha força, e então secar o sangue das veias dos dois, mas por algum motivo que não entendi, não o fiz. Talvez ainda não fosse tempo.

Bem, pelo menos tinha um garoto do segundo ano que estava indo por uma rua cercada pelo bosque. Os garotos eram sempre mais fáceis do que as garotas. Elas sempre andavam em grupo ou os seus pais iam buscá-las.

Fui correndo por entre as árvores até está a uns dez metros a frente do garoto. Quando ele passou perto o bastante, saí do meio do bosque, segurei o seu braço e o joguei em uma árvore em uma floresta. Toda essa ação foi em duas oitavas de um segundo e pelo ruído de quebra, ele deve ter fraturado alguma perna.

Parei em frente a ele enquanto o mesmo tentava se levantar e o puxei de encontro a mim. Ele bateu na base do meu pescoço e eu o segurei contra o meu corpo. Ele conseguiu virar um pouco o rosto e deu para ouvir o assombro em sua voz quando perguntou:

- P- professor Ackles?

- Não mais para você – e logo depois, acariciei durante alguns segundos o seu pescoço com os meus lábios e perfurei com os meus dentes as suas peles.

O garoto deu um grito rouco de dor, mas eu continuei tateando com a mão em sua pele e mordendo seu pulso, sua coxa, seu peito, seu rosto, e a cada passagem, quebrando mais de seus ossos. Quando não havia mais sangue em suas veias, quebrei a base do seu pescoço e olhei para a lua cheia. Durante toda a minha alimentação eu só pensei em Jared. Eu o teria mesmo que isso me matasse. Mesmo que isso matasse nós dois, o sangue dele seria meu.

**Agradeço a todos que gostaram, e se não for pedir muito, deixem o seu review, falando sobre a fanfic e deixando sugestões. Beijos.**

**Aviso: O segundo episódio sairá no sábado de noite.**


	2. um acidente de carro muda toda a nossa v

Essa fanfic contém cenas homossexuais e futuramente cenas de sexo e sádicas. Então se você não gosta, não leia ou venha me encher o saco com críticas destrutivas.

Mas caso você goste, boa leitura e espero que se divirta muito. Jensen e Jared não foram criados por mim, são pessoas reais (é óbvio)

02. Um acidente muda toda a nossa vida

Não consegui dormir a noite inteira. Cada vez que eu tentava fechar os olhos, a imagem do professor Ackles aparecia na minha mente, e lá se ia mais uma tentativa de sono. Nessa brincadeira, eu vi o Sol nascer por entre as nuvens.

Mas o que mais me irritou não foi o fato de ir para a escola morto de sono, ou por causa das olheiras que eu sabia haver embaixo dos meus olhos, não, o que mais me irritava era o modo em como eu pensava no Jensen(no fundo, sabia que o reconhecia por esse nome, e não por professor Ackles). Eu não o imaginava me dando bronca e nem com o sentimento de raiva como eu havia visto hoje. Eu imaginava os detalhes do corpo dele. Como o peitoral por baixo daquela camisa devia ser musculoso, se aqueles braços fortes seria tão apalpáveis como pareciam, o rosto deveria ser tão macio com o atrito da minha boca? Esses pensamentos me assolaram a noite inteira, e mesmo comigo me esforçando para desvanecê-los, eles eram inevitáveis.

A água do chuveiro caindo na minha face não foi tranqüilizadora. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu nem a percebi, só me dando conta dela quando acabei de tomar banho. O café teria sido cômico, se eu estivesse com humor para piadas. Nem me sentei na mesa ou tomei café, apenas dei um rápido "bom dia" e saí, ou melhor, tentei sair, mas a minha estratégia de retirada foi arruinada quando o meu irmão me alcançou na cerca e segurou o meu braço.

- O que foi, maninho? – perguntou, com ares de preocupação. – Não quer comer nada?

- Hm... Tô sem fome. – respondi, evitando mostrar o meu rosto para que ele não visse como estava a minha aparência, mas Stefan foi mais rápido outra vez e segurou o meu queixo e o virou. Deu para ver que ele levou um susto comigo, mas eu não queria saber de mais nada. Aquele gesto me lembrava dele, e isso se tornou algo insuportável quando uma onda de desejos até então totalmente estranhos para mim me afundou de uma forma constrangedora. Tirei as mãos da pessoa que não era a qual eu queria segurando o meu queixo e fugi correndo, o mais depressa que pude daquelas lembranças.

- Jared! – gritou Stefan, mas eu não olhei para trás. Eu estava com um problema muito sério. Mais sério do que eu imaginava.

**J2**

O dia amanhecia, e eu já estava com a minha Ferrari no estacionamento da escola. Não havia conseguido dormir bem, apesar da minha "refeição". Ah sim, mas um mito resolvido: vampiros dormem. A maioria de nós durante o dia, mas aqueles que, como eu, resolvem se integrar na sociedade, mudam o seu relógio biológico para a noite. É meio difícil, ainda mais quando a lembrança de uma certa pessoa fica te perseguindo.

Ah, Jared. Aquele pescoço belo não saiu da minha cabeça. Como um humano podia ser uma tentação tão grande? Isso não era justo.

Para me livrar um pouco disso, fiquei andando desde às cinco pelas ruas da cidade. Não foi algo muito produtivo, pois o meu pensamento só ficou nele quando passei por sua casa (sei que pertencia a ele, pois o seu cheiro impregnava o lugar). Com um suspiro, desisti e fui para a escola, onde eu estou desde então, esperando que ela abra. Coloquei um cd de música romântica italiana e fiquei ouvindo para passar o tempo.

O Sol já estava quase brilhando lá pelas seis da manhã, quando uma sombra entrou na escola. No início, pensei que devia ser o faxineiro ou algo do tipo. Depois percebi que era um aluno, e não tardou para eu reconhecer aquela pele morena, aqueles cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros e aquele olhar de cachorrinho perdido que me fazia cair tanto em tentação.

Jared! Só de vê-lo, reconheci o quanto eu o queria. A minha garganta ardeu de sede, mas eu a controlei. Daqui a pouco o lugar estaria cheio de pessoas, e eu não poderia acabar de me alimentar.

Mas algo estava errado. O meu garoto estava triste. Ele tava com cara de choro. Quando percebeu a minha presença, foi andando mais rápido para a entrada, tentando fazer uma cara de bravo, mas sem conseguir ter êxito. Depois balançou a cabeça e veio na minha direção, abriu a porta do meu carro e entrou, perguntando com a voz meio trêmula, enquanto eu o olhava estático, tamanha era a minha falta de ação:

- Por que você me odeia? – ele estava abalado. Seus músculos estavam tremendo e ele estava suando frio. Não gostei de vê-lo assim. Onde estava toda aquela determinação? Em que lugar havia parado a sua coragem? Eu queria ter o pescoço dele nos meus dentes, mas eu o queria com aquelas virtudes que eu tanto admirava, e não daquele jeito.

- Calma Jared, você não está bem... – comecei a dizer, mas ele balançou a cabeça, sem deixar eu acabar de dizer a frase.

- Eu sei que me odeia. Você implicou comigo só porque eu o contradisse naquela hora, e... e... – e ele começou a soluçar, e baixou os olhos. – Eu não devia ter dito nada. É melhor eu sair. – falou com a voz embargada, abrindo a porta do carro, mas eu a travei.

- Jared, não vou deixar você sair nessas condições. – expliquei. Eu nunca fui muito chegado a conversar com humanos desde a minha transformação, então não entendia porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas aquele garoto mexia comigo, de uma forma que eu não podia explicar. – Eu não odeio você. Não, deixe eu terminar. – falei, quando ele abriu a boca para protestar. – Mas você me ofendeu ontem. Com algumas perguntas e comentários. Veja bem: você acha que eu não estudei para dar aula a vocês? Eu estudei, e muito! Por isso, você tinha que pensar um pouco antes de falar as coisas, não acha? E se eu fiz todo um curso, por que seria eu que estava analisando aquela questão do jeito errado? Aquilo não se faz Jared, entendeu?

Ele ficou com a cabeça abaixada enquanto eu falava, mas eu podia sentir o seu sangue subir a cabeça e o fazer corar de vergonha.

- Olhe para mim, Jared. – disse, e como no dia anterior, peguei o seu queixo e o puxei de modo que os seus olhos encontrassem os meus, mas quando eu fiz isso, eu senti uma reação da parte dele, quase como alegria, mas isso foi imediatamente repreendido por ele. – Você entendeu?

- Me desculpe, professor Ackles. – sussurrou por entre os meus dedos, a determinação havia voltado em parte, o suficiente para ele sorrir, e cantarolar um pouco da música.

- Gosta de Laura Pausini. – perguntei, curioso. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e comentou:

- Ela tem uma voz linda. Bem, acho que é melhor eu sair agora. – disse, o estacionamento já estava quase cheio, e eu nem havia notado. Algo surpreendente para os meus sentidos aguçados. – O senhor pode abrir a porta?

- Claro. – respondi, destravando a porta. – E Jared. – chamei, pois ele já estava fora do carro. – Tome. – dei para ele o cd da Laura Pausini que eu estava ouvindo, "Tra te e il mare". Ele o segurou nas mãos e disse um pouco embaraçado:

- Eh... Professor Ackles... Não precisava.

- É um presente, e pare de me chamar assim. Chame-me apenas de Jensen.

- Jensen. – repetiu ele, e com um breve sorriso, agradeceu. – Obrigado.

- Não há de quê. – disse, pegando as minhas coisas. – Acho que é melhor você ir para a sua aula agora, Jared.

- Tchau Jensen. – disse ele, e foi andando. Eu virei um pouco a minha cabeça para vê-lo partir.

Eu o queria, mas alguma sensação em mim me fez ficar em dúvida se era do jeito que eu imaginava.

**J2**

Jensen. Eu o podia chamar agora por esse nome. Fui andando para a sala de biologia olhando o cd em minhas mãos. Ele havia me dado de presente. Sabia que não era para sentir tanta alegria assim. Foi apenas um pequeno contato que ele havia feito comigo, e ele era homem. No entanto, eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir feliz. O mesmo homem que ontem havia estragado o meu dia, hoje o estava tornando melhor.

- _Atenção. Todos os alunos, por favor, se dirijam ao pátio central da escola. O diretor precisa falar com vocês. _– disse de repente a rádio da escola.

E essa agora. Tudo bem, pelo menos eu poderia ficar devaneando um pouco sobre o Jensen sem ser interrompido por ninguém e... Eu tenho que parar de pensar assim! Eu sou homem!

Fui andando junto com os outros alunos, um pouco ranzinza por causa dos meus pensamentos, até chegar no pátio. O diretor estava no palco, junto com todos os professores, e um homem com um olhar de tortura e uma mulher aos prantos.

Eu não estava entendendo nada. A única coisa que conseguia absorver era que Jensen estava bastante sério. Meu Deus, porque em tudo eu só conseguia ver a parte de Jensen, mesmo em um momento em que parecia tão sério como esse?

- Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu os chamei aqui. – começou o diretor. Depois de um breve silêncio de suspense ele apontou para o homem e para a mulher ao seu lado. – Bob Stuart, Filho do senhor e da senhora Stuart, não retornou para a casa ontem, e desde então ainda não temos notícias de onde ele pode estar. Qualquer um que possa saber, por favor, avise-nos, Isso é tudo. Estão dispensados.

Todos ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Depois, como se houvessem despertado de um transe, voltaram para as suas salas em pares ou em grupos, cochichando sobre o acontecido. Fui andando atrás, pensativo. Eu podia imaginar o horror pelo qual aquela família deveria estar passando. Um filho desaparecido deve ser um pesadelo, era o que a minha mãe sempre dizia.

Olhei para trás timidamente e vi a mulher sendo levada pelo seu marido e pelo diretor, mas antes que eu pudesse enxergar mais algumas coisas, uma mão bateu no meu ombro.

- Não é bom que você fique vendo essas coisas. – disse. Eu reconheci aquela voz lindamente e horrivelmente familiar. Olhei para Jensen, como ele sempre gostava que fizesse quando falava com alguém e concordei.

- Tudo bem. – disse, indo pelo corredor com mais incógnitas do que respostas na minha cabeça.

**J2**

Era sempre assim. Mães e pais chorando. Pessoas procurando. Todos desaparecendo. Tudo isso se repetia sempre que eu chegava em uma cidade.

Eu odiava esse processo. Talvez era essa a pior parte da minha maldição: tirar a vida das pessoas para me alimentar. Isso era errado, e como eu sofro desde o dia em que fui transformado com isso. Misha sempre disse que eu era fraco, e eu sempre concordei. Apesar dos muitos séculos que já se passaram, eu ainda conservo uma parte humana, e não é fácil ver seres aos quais você já foi semelhante morrerem apenas para saciá-lo.

Os humanos sempre foram tolos, percebi com amargura, enquanto dava uma aula sem estar realmente concentrado para uma turma que tinha o seu pensamento para o menino desaparecido, ou como eu sabia da verdade, morto. Eles nunca foram capazes de enxergar como as coisas são. Ficam inventando tudo o que podem para escapar da verdade, e era só por isso que a minha raça ainda conseguia se manter oculta.

Quando entrei na última sala para dar aula, me lembrei que havia uma pessoa em especial para me distrair. Jared. Todos estavam como o resto da escola, distraído, mas ele me olhava com total interesse, mas não para aprender ou descobrir algo para me confrontar era um olhar meio... pessoal, que me deixou um pouco constrangido. Decidi por causa daquele olhar pedindo respostas que eu faria algo diferente com aquela turma. Eu os faria relaxar.

- Muito bem turma, em vista dos últimos acontecimentos, acho que o melhor que podemos fazer é tentar relaxar um pouco. Vou fazer uma dinâmica com vocês. Por favor, quero que se organizem e peguem apenas uma cadeira por dupla e façam uma roda.

Todos fizeram o que eu pedi. Jared foi com um garoto magrelo. Não sei porque vi esse detalhe, mas não pude deixar de lado. Assim que todos ficaram em roda, continuei:

- Agora, quero que um da dupla sente na cadeira e o outro fique por trás, segurando os ombros deles. – Houve várias risadas e piadinhas indecentes. Eu pedi silêncio e puxei uma cadeira. – Agora, isso é o mais importante. Eu vou piscar para alguém sentado, ele terá que vim para a minha cadeira. A pessoa que está por trás não deve deixar ele vir, do contrário será a vez dele de piscar, entenderam?

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Eu fiquei olhando para cada um sentado para dar uma maior expectativa, e de repente, pisquei para Jared.

Ele veio correndo, deixando o amigo lerdo dele sem entender nada, todos riram e assim fomos. Não deixei Jared sair nenhuma vez quando piscavam para ele, e pelo jeito, o garoto estavam gostando.

Depois invertemos as posições, e eu senti a mão de Jared nos meus ombros, prontas para me segurar. Várias garotas piscaram para mim, mas eu não tive nenhuma chance. As mãos de Jared eram verdadeiras algemas de ferro. Com um sorriso, brincamos até a hora da aula de educação física, mas quase antes deles saírem o treinador Wilson colocou a sua cabeça na porta.

- Com licença, professor Ackles, mas eu poderia dar um recado para a turma?

- Sinta-se à vontade. – disse, abrindo a porta e o convidando com um gesto a entrar. Ele foi até o meio da sala e cumprimentou a turma.

- Olá, pessoal. Vim dizer a vocês que a aula de hoje está cancelada devido ao incidente de hoje. É só. – e dando um aceno, foi embora. Eu dei um sorriso e abri novamente a porta da sala.

- Parece que vocês tiraram a sorte grande hoje. Estão liberados.

Todos começaram a guardar as suas coisas, e um a um, foram saindo da sala, só sobrando eu e Jared. Eu o fitei curioso. Ele parecia estar querendo dizer algo, só que não saia como. Resolvi ajudar.

- Tem algo que queira me dizer Jared?

- É... Sabe como é... Eu só queria saber se depois de tudo isso que aconteceu hoje eu estou liberado do castigo...

- Sinto muito Jared. – disse me levantando da mesa e saindo da sala. – Mas você é um homem e tem que arcar com as responsabilidades. Estou te esperando daqui a uma hora.

- Tá bem. – disse ele, sorrindo. Era para ele ficar meio triste ou frustrado, então eu não entendi. Ele acenou para mim e foi embora, me deixando rindo comigo mesmo no corredor.

**J2**

- Oi Stefan. – disse com o melhor sorriso que pude, disposto a tentar compensar o meu jeito de cedo. Ele apenas me fitou e voltou a assistir a TV. Eu tentei não me sentir muito sensível aquilo e me sentei no braço do sofá. – Onde está o papai e a mamãe?

- Não sei, mas por que você não sai correndo como hoje para ver se descobre onde eles estão? – disse, desligando a TV e se virando para mim. – Será que você teria a vergonha de me dizer por que agiu daquele jeito?

- Só pedir desculpas não basta? – perguntei, me mexendo desconfortavelmente no sofá. Não podia simplesmente falar para ele que eu estava daquele jeito por causa de um garoto. O que ele pensaria?

- Não. Preciso de uma explicação! – disse ele se levantando e jogando as mãos para o alto. – Já faz desde ontem que você está assim e não me conta nada! Poxa! Isso já tá cansando!

Eu apenas ouvi tudo aquilo mudo.Não esperava uma reação desse tipo dele, mas também sabia que ele não tinha o direito de estragar o meu dia depois de tantas coisas terem se acertado. Pegando a minha mochila do chão, fui subindo sem olhar para ele, parando no último degrau.

- Desculpa mano, mas eu não vou dizer. Então você vai me perdoar ou não?

Stefan me olhou com bastante um soco na parede, depois subiu a escada até estar na minha frente, fazendo eu pensar que quem levaria o próximo soco seria eu, mas ele apenas me puxou para um abraço.

- Não faz mas isso tá? – disse, me dando um beijo no rosto. Eu coloquei a minha cabeça de lado na base do seu pescoço e deixei ele ficar passando as mãos nos meus cabelos.

- Você é o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo, sabia? – perguntei dando um beijo na sua face. – Mas eu tenho que ir. Tô de castigo, se lembra?

- Ainda não engoli aquele cara, mas tudo bem. Vá tomar o seu banho que eu lhe espero aqui para lhe levar de carro.

- Mano, eu queria ir andando agora, para arejar um pouco a cabeça.

Ele insistiu, falando do desaparecimento do garoto, dando mil motivos para me deixar acompanhá-lo, mas depois de algumas carícias e beijos no rosto, consegui convencê-lo a ficar. Fui tomar o meu banho e coloquei uma calça jeans, e uma camisa de inferno, por estar fazendo frio. Desci, dei um chupão no pescoço de Stefan de brincadeira e fui andando para a escola. A noite estava bem escura, ainda mais que não havia lua no céu. Apesar disso, não senti medo de virar mais um desaparecido, eu sabia me cuidar.

Agora eu só tinha que atravessar a rua para entrar na escola, mas antes tive que notar um detalhe. Jensen estava em uma das janelas do primeiro edifício. Sorrindo para mim de um jeito quase... faminto. Sorrindo de volta, fui andando sem perceber que estava atravessando a rua quando de repente uma buzinada me trouxe de volta a realidade. Um caminhão vinha a toda a velocidade e não tinha tempo de parar sem me bater.

Foi tudo muito rápido. De repente eu fui arremessado e tudo ficou escuro.

**J2**

Jared me viu e sorriu, atravessando a rua sem nem mesmo olhar para os lados, quando de repente, um caminhão passa e bate com tudo nele arremessando-o para trás. O meu coração deu um a batida de susto e choque, e em um átimo de segundo eu já estava ajoelhado ao lado dele, fazendo um diagnóstico com a minha experiência médica. Ele estava muito mal mesmo, e... Ah, merda, um órgão vital seu havia sido quase completamente destruído. Assim ele não passaria de duas horas. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, eu tinha a chance perfeita para tomar todo o sangue dele que estava se esvaindo, mas ao invés de fazer o que eu tanto queria, o aninhei nos meus braços, e já ia começar a levá-lo para a minha casa, quando uma voz velha e cansada apareceu atrás de mim.

- Senhor, eu não o vi aparecer. Olha, não foi a minha intenção machucar esse jovem e... – ele desmaiou com o golpe que eu dei na sua cabeça. A força que eu apliquei seria o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer daquela noite para sempre. O problema menor já estava resolvido, mas o maior ainda não.

Fui correndo por entre as árvores com o meu menino em meus braços, na minha velocidade máxima, cerca de 360km/h, o que me deixava praticamente invisível, os bichos da floresta se encolhiam de medo quando eu passava, mas não dei a mínima. Assim, em menos de três minutos, estava adentrando em minha propriedade.

Moro em uma mansão em estilo castelo, com nove torres, saguão de entrada, refeitório, e outras coisas, combinando o antigo que combinava comigo, com o moderno, que tinha as suas facilitações. Derrubei a porta de mogno com um soco e fui correndo para a torre mais alta, que era onde eu morava. O coloquei na minha cama _king size _e abri as janelas.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa ou ele iria morrer, e isso estava fora de cogitação, percebi com um estalo. Ele não podia morrer, eu não deixaria.

Com um suspiro bastante profundo, abri a sua camisa e o coloquei nos meus braços. Nesse momento, ele voltou a si, e apesar da dor que devia estar sentindo, conseguiu formar palavras.

- Jensen... Eu... Estou... Ai... Morrendo... – eu balancei a cabeça e encostei o seu pescoço nos meus lábios. Havia decidido fazer aquilo do modo tradicional. – O... Que... Ugh... Você está... Fazendo?

- Apenas fique em silêncio. Seja bem vindo ao meu mundo. – e abrindo os meus lábios, o mordi.

No início, pensei que não conseguiria parar, o sangue dele era bom demais, mais delicioso do que eu havia pensado. Mas depois o sorriso dele veio a minha mente, o seu corpo, como aquele olhar cheio de determinação, e, por último aquele olhar de cachorrinho que eu tanto gostava e quando eu senti, já o havia largado, com vida.

Ele me olhou totalmente em choque. Depois deu um grito rouco de dor e desmaiou. Era assim mesmo. O corpo dele tinha que se acostumar. Diferente do que os humanos pensavam ou pelo menos escreviam em seus livros, virar vampiro não era nenhuma tortura, a pessoa era mordida e caía em um sono profundo, e enquanto isso, o veneno ia te transformando, te curando, te mudando, até que quando acordassem ela já seria um vampiro.

Mas que coisa, a pessoa que eu mais desejava matar para tomar o sangue era ele, e agora eu o havia transformado, perdendo todas as chances de me saciar dele, mas tudo bem. Eu vou poder tomar o sangue dele de vez em quando se ele deixar. Não vai ser a mesma coisa, mas continuaria gostoso.

Não havia mais nada para ser feito. Fiquei contemplando a noite da janela da torre, e depois fui me deitar na cama. Aninhando o garoto em transformação no meu peito e acariciando o seu cabelo. Ele só acordaria na outra noite.

* * *

><p>Agradeço a todos que leram e espero que deixem reviews, poi´s é isso que estimula eu e os meus colegas de trabalho a continuarem.<p>

Quero avisar que o terceiro episódio sairá no próximo sábado ou domingo.

Alicia Darcy: Gostei muito do seu review, é, o Jensen arrasa mesmo com aquele jeito de bad- boy vampirão. Espero que continue a ler. Beijos!


	3. A transformação de Jared e a sua recusa

**Atenção: Essa fanfic contém cenas homossexuais e futuramente cenas de sexo gay e sádicas. Se você não gosta, não leia ou venha me encher o saco com comentários destrutivos.**

**Mas se você gosta, espero que tenha uma ótima leitura e que se divirta muito. Jared e Jensen não foram criados por mim, pois são pessoas reais (é óbvio)**

03. O despertar de jared e a sua teimosia em tomar sangue humano

Tudo estava tão confuso... Eu não sabia que o meu novo começo seria pelo meu antigo fim, nem que simples lembranças infelizes poderiam se tornar infinitamente dolorosas. De qualquer forma, elas foram inevitáveis, e me tiraram da escuridão em uma semiconsciência de dor e angústia.

As imagens passavam pela minha mente em flashs. Imagens de mim sendo abraçado pelo meu irmão na escada. Um banho feliz e com expectativas antes de ir fazer o meu castigo com... Eu não estava conseguindo me lembrar do nome, mas sabia que era de uma importância incomodativamente vital, outra recordação veio e eu tive de deixar esse detalhe de lado, eu de um lado da rua olhando para olhos tão bonitos que seria uma heresia parar de fitá-los. As pupilas estavam dilatadas, mostrando uma fome totalmente estranha para mim.

Lembro-me de estar atravessando a rua sem nem mesmo olhar para os lados, quando o som de uma buzina alta me tirou de um certo transe, acho que posso chamar assim, agora que eu estava olhando do lado de fora da situação. Eu me virei, vi um clarão, e de repente, tudo era só dor e partes quebradas. Tudo ao redor foi ficando escuro, eu estava desmaiando na lembrança. Mas antes, senti braços fortes, preocupados, me segurando e carregando. O meu instinto, por mais impossível que podia parecer, me dizia que o corpo que me tirava do chão pertencia a... Um paredão escuro e negro caiu impedindo de eu me lembrar do nome. Aquilo já estava irritando. Eu sabia que aquela pessoa era querida, e quase que subconscientemente, queria saber o seu nome, a informação que me dizia que ele existia. A escuridão me afogou, mas não por tanto tempo quanto eu esperava. Quando acordei, ou melhor dei uma de zumbi, eu sabia que estava morrendo, mas não estava só. Alguém estava perto, tão perto que eu podia sentir a sua respiração em mim, o... O paredão caiu de novo, não deixando eu saber o nome da pessoa, mas o clímax das lembranças que eu podia sentir chegando, me fez prestar mais atenção na história. Eu estava tentando falar algo com ele, mas eu estava me afogando no meu próprio sangue. Ele não parecia estar ouvindo nada. Lentamente, ele me inclinou e me ninou na base do seu pescoço. No início eu não compreendi, mas de repente, senti dentes cortarem a minha pele e adentrarem na minha veia. O choque foi maior do que a dor, me deixando mudo. O que estava acontecendo? A sensação estava se tornando ótima, apesar de eu estar morrendo, mas o que era aquilo? Ele estava sugando o meu sangue? Isso não são os vampiros que fazem? Sem avisar, ele tirou os seus dentes de mim, eu o olhei ainda estático, e então doeu, doeu muito, mas logo depois, caí em um sono profundo, e a dor logo se tornou apenas uma vibração perturbadora.

O paredão caiu. Eu sabia que não estava morto, e sabia que devia isso a uma pessoa, o alguém que com certeza tinha me salvado. _Jensen._

- Jensen! – gritei, sem dar por conta disso e me levantando com tudo da cama king size. Olhei ao redor, desorientado pelo lugar que eu nunca tinha visto, até encontrá-lo sentado em uma janela. Ele apenas me fitou e eu o olhei de volta, sem saber o que fazer. Ficamos algum tempo nos encarando, até que Jensen balançou a cabeça, os lábios sugerindo um certo humor.

- Como você está? – perguntou, virando o seu olhar para o céu. Eu olhei para o meu corpo, me analisando. Tudo estava perfeitamente no lugar, mas havia algo errado.

- Eh... Eu estou ótimo, mas... Eu não deveria estar um pouco acabado e cheio de curativos e pontos? – Ele apenas continuou olhando para o céu. Pensei que ele fosse responder, mas continuou mais calado do que um criado-mudo. – Jensen? Me responde!

- O que você está sentindo fisicamente, Jared? – indagou, pulando da janela e andando até parar na minha frente.

- Bem... To me sentindo muito mais forte como antes, estou escutando sons, que pode parecer loucura, mas parece que estão vindo do córrego do outro lado da cidade, e uma sede que... Onde eu posso pegar um copo de água? – disse, procurando alguma geladeira. Agora que eu havia me dado conta da sede, ela era de rachar as veias. Minha garganta ardia, querendo engolir algo.

Jensen foi andando até um baú em frente a sua cama. Abriu-o e ficou procurando algo durante alguns segundos. Depois, tirou uma capa negra, que fechava no pescoço. Trancou o baú e colocou a capa na cama.

- Você pode tomar mil copos de água que não vai aplacar a sua sede, Jared.

- Como assim? – perguntei, um pouco confuso.

- Jared, o que você acha que aconteceu? – questionou ele mais uma vez. – Como você acha que está tão curado assim, com quase nenhuma cicatriz?

- Eu não sei, mas você pode me dar a resposta em vez de só ficar me perguntando! – aquilo já estava me irritando. Odiava quando me faziam passar por imbecil, me perguntando coisas que eu não sabia. Jensen deu uma risada sarcástica e fez sinal para eu o segui-lo. Fomos até o banheiro, que constratava inteiramente com a decoração do quarto. Era bem mais moderno, tinha uma ducha, Box, lajotas, e muitas outras coisas que sugeria a era contemporânea. Jensen me segurou pelo braço e foi me guiando. Eu apenas fiquei fitando o seu rosto, e não percebi quando ele parou, porque dei um encontrão nele. Ele me virou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Eu estava à frente de um espelho enorme de parede. Ele refletia todo o banheiro, menos nós dois. Eu podia sentir o seu hálito no meu pescoço, esperando que eu acertasse a resposta, mas era algo inconcebível.

Eu... Eu era... um...

_Vampiro._

- Você me transformou em um... – comecei a perguntar, mas a minha voz morreu antes da minha pergunta terminar, talvez porque eu estivesse em choque demais para continuar a articular as palavras, ou talvez porque eu rejeitasse aquela última palavra.

- Sim, eu tive que lhe transformar. Você estava morrendo! Sei que você deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim, mas...

- Eu não estou com raiva de você. – esclareci, e me surpreendi com o quanto a minha voz parecia tão controlada. Fui saindo do banheiro. Sendo seguido por ele. – Só estou um pouco confuso. É muita coisa para absorver.

- É, é mesmo. – disse, depois senti um braço abraçando nos meus ombros. Ele me virou para encará-lo, mas quando eu vi, estava colocando um colar de ouro no meu pescoço. Ele ficou fitando um pouco e depois suspirou.

- O que foi? – perguntei, curioso. – E para quê esse presente?

- Ficou bom em você. – respondeu, ainda pensativo. Depois, recobrou a consciência e ficou andando pelo quarto, evitando deliberadamente olhar para mim. – Isso é para lhe proteger do Sol. Como você está vendo, muitos dos mitos que nos cercam são reais, e um deles é que se você não tiver nenhum amuleto quando sair no Sol, ficará tostadinho.

- Esse ouro não é comum. – disse, analisando o colar. A minha visão mostrava que ele tinha matérias bem mais antigos do que eu pensava.

- É ouro antigo. A única arma que pode lhe proteger do Sol.

- Hm... Jensen? Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- Já está perguntando. Mas se quiser pode me fazer outra pergunta. – disse, me fazendo rir. Eu olhei um pouco para baixo e fiquei balançando as mãos. Ele me fitou curioso.

- Há quanto tempo você não consegue se ver no espelho?

- Desde 1492. – ele parou para ver a reação em meus olhos. Tentei transparecer apenas curiosidade, mas acho que ele percebeu o espanto. – Acho que pode me considerar um pouco mais velho do que você, não?

- Acho que sim. – murmurei, fazendo ele rir por causa da minha incerteza. – E quem o transformou?

Seus olhos azuis de alguma forma ficaram negros, e seja lá qual fosse o problema que existia nessa questão, preferia não ter tocado.

- Coloque o manto, você não poderá sair nessas condições. – desconversou, apontando para as minhas vestes. Só então percebi que elas estavam cobertas de sangue seco, da minha vida passada. – Amanhã comprarei novas para você. Vamos sair agora. Vamos caçar.

O meu estômago revirou de expectativa.

- Caçar?

- Sim, caçar. Não com armas, mas você me entendeu. – disse, subindo no peitoril da janela. Não pude deixar de perceber como ele ficava sexy, naquela roupa de seda preta, de pé naquela janela que parecia ser tão antiga.

- Jensen?

- Sim?

- Posso fazer só mais uma pergunta?

Ele suspirou, e virou para mim, deixando-me a mercê daquele olhar tão lindo e pecaminoso.

- Só mais uma.

- Eh... O meu sangue... É bom? – perguntei, virando o rosto para que ele não pudesse ver como eu estava constrangido em perguntar aquilo.

Passou-se um momento de incômodo silêncio. Eu não olhava, mais sabia que ele estava com a cabeça tão baixa quanto a minha.

- Foi o melhor que eu já provei. – disse. Eu o encarei, um misto de surpresa e prazer. – Agora vamos. – e se jogou de costas da janela.

Eu não sabia quase nada sobre o meu novo mundo, mas sabia que ele não devia estar com nenhum arranhão. Com um leve tremor nas mãos, me joguei de braços abertos pela janela.

**J2**

Quase instantaneamente depois de eu ter pulado pela janela, ele se jogou dela de braços abertos. Quase caiu em cima de mim, ficando de quatro no chão. Depois se levantou, limpou a capa que eu havia lhe dado e me olhou em expectativa.

- Que nota você daria para esse salto que eu dei?

- Nota quatro. Você parecia um macaco idiota.

- Também não exagera. – respondeu, amarrando um pouco a cara. – Até que foi bem legal para um primeiro pulo.

- Se for para parecer um suicídio, tudo bem – ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu continuei. – Você quer ficar aqui discutindo sobre performance de pulos ou quer aplacar a sua sede?

Foi golpe baixo, eu sei. Mas depois de passar duas noites sem dormir, eu não estava com muita paciência para ficar ouvindo reclamação de vampiro novo.

- Vamos correr. – disse, e saí em disparada. Pensei que, como todos os vampiros recém-nascidos, ele ficaria parado, me olhando com cara de pateta e esperando eu explicar para ele como correr naquela felicidade, mas depois de alguns segundos, ele estava do meu lado, correndo junto comigo, e sorrindo, tamanha devia ser a alegria dessa sensação. Não pude deixar de dar um riso baixo. Era típico dele. Fomos até mais alguns quilômetros, quando chegamos perto da rodovia.

- Deixe que eu lhe guio agora. – falei. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

O levei até perto do córrego, onde eu sabia que morava um casal de idosos. Não era um sangue tão bom assim, mas era a primeira vez do Jared, então quis lhe dar um prato mais fácil. Ele pareceu confuso quando eu parei ao lado de um barranco e fiquei fitando os velhinhos.

- Jensen, podemos sair daqui? O cheiro deles é delicioso! Por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Ora, Jared. Escolha um e se sacie. – respondi, meio triste pela sina que aquele garoto teria que enfrentar. Ele piscou os olhos e saiu correndo de volta para a mansão.

Sem acreditar, peguei um atalho e no meio do caminho alcancei ele. O segurei pelo braço e o virei de encontro a mim.

- Posso saber que porra está acontecendo? – perguntei, irado. Ele parecia à beira das lágrimas. Se desvencilhou de mim e ficou andando em círculos a passos normais. – Vamos Jared, me responde!

- Eu não quero caçar pessoas, Jensen! – respondeu, jogando as mãos para cima. – Como você acha que eu iria me sentir roubando a vida de pessoas, tirando delas sonhos e felicidades?

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo, garoto! – respondi agora irado. Ele estava tornando as coisas mais difíceis, e depois de todo o esforço que eu fiz ele estava me tratando como alguém que tinha acabado com a vida dele. – Ser vampiro na é um sonho de consumo! Você achava o quê? Que você nunca iria se alimentar? Esse é o preço que se paga pela imortalidade! Você é um homem, aceite isso!

- Pois então eu prefiro ficar como uma criança! – gritou Jared, se virando e respirando fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. – Vou caçar algum cervo ou coelho. Depois eu volto para a sua mansão.

- Quando eu digo que não se pode escapar é porque o sangue dos humanos é um beco sem saída! Seu corpo não quer sangue de animal e sim sangue humano! Você vai vomitar se tomar sangue que não seja humano! – minha cabeça foi esquentando a medida que ele não dava a mínima para o que eu estava falando. Fui andando em passos pesados e o virei de encontro a mim outra vez, mas agora com violência. – Olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você! Quer saber de uma coisa? Você é imaturo, nem parece que é um homem, arque com as consequências...

- Pare de falar assim comigo! – gritou, me interrompendo. – Não me trate como uma criança! Mas antes ser imaturo do que me acomodar com o meu destino e virar um monstro como você!

E virando as costas, saiu correndo na melhor velocidade que conseguiu. Eu ainda pensei em segui-lo, mas eu já estava cheio. Ele que fizesse o que quisesse. Mas a acusação final doeu muito. Eu provaria para ele o quanto ele estava errado, não importasse como.

**J2**

Brrum!

Esse já era o quarto vômito que ia pela descarga. Eu devia ter ouvido o conselho de Jensen. Não tomar nenhum sangue de animal. Matei um cervo que estava perto de sua propriedade e me alimentei de até a sua última gota de sangue. Tudo parecia normal e eu estava feliz de poder esfregar na cara de Jensen que poderia haver uma escapatória, mas assim que eu cheguei na "mansão-castelo" o meu estômago revirou e eu comecei a vomitar violentamente. Talvez, pensei voltando para o quarto e me jogando de costas na cama, se eu tivesse caçado um coelho ou uma pomba, eu não estaria vomitando tanto.

A porta se abriu e Jensen entrou a passos largos no cômodo. Pelo jeito que ele pegava uma toalha com violência, ainda estava com raiva de mim. Sem olhar na minha direção uma única vez, entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho.

A minha imaginação fértil entrou em cena. Como ele deveria ser pelado? Não Jared, não pense nisso agora. Olhe como a sua vida mudou e você ainda está desejando um corpo masculino?

Mesmo com a minha repressão, minha mente ficou criando imagens constrangedoras sobre o vampiro que estava lá dentro e mesmo sem querer, me distraí um pouco, até perceber Jensen sentado ao meu lado da cama.

- Como você está? – perguntou, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, balançou a cabeça. – Esquece, não é problema meu. Mas eu lhe avisei sobre o sangue de animal.

- Você se alimentou? – indaguei, ignorando o seu comentário sarcástico. Sua face ficou mais sombria.

- Não, o monstro aqui perdeu a vontade depois da nossa pequena discussão. – respondeu, se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro. Isso me deu uma pontada de culpa. Eu havia ofendido ele. Que ingratidão a minha, depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim.

- Me descul...

- Acha mesmo que eu gosto de sair por aí matando pessoas, Jared? – me interrompeu, olhando fixamente para mim e voltando a se sentar na cama. – Não, eu não gosto! Só que eu tenho sede e eu tenho que aplacá-la por mais terrível o que eu tenha que fazer e...

Em um impulso, eu comecei a chorar e me joguei em seus braços. Não importava se ele me recriminasse e dissesse que eu estava agindo como uma criança, mas eu precisava de algum conforto agora.

- Não... Briga... Comigo... – solucei, apertando mais o seu pescoço. Ele ficou paralisado durante algum tempo, mas depois senti um dos seus braços envolverem lentamente a minha cintura, enquanto o outro afagava o meu cabelo.

- Ei, calma. – disse ele, com a voz suave e doce, tentando me fazer relaxar. – Eu não estou brigando com você.

- Tá tudo tão confuso, Jensen. – disse, meio incoerente. Era desse porto seguro que eu estava precisando, e só ele podia me proporcionar isso.

- Shh... Não diga nada, apenas desabafe. – sussurrou ele na ponta do meu ouvido. Eu concordei com a cabeça e fiquei nos seus braços por aproximadamente meia hora. Depois ele segurou os meus ombros e perguntou com firmeza:

- Você ainda quer se alimentar?

- Jensen, eu já disse que não vou caçar humanos... – murmurei com a voz fraca, mas ele colocou dois dedos na minha boca em sinal para eu me calar e logo depois estava tirando a sua camisa.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei, ao mesmo tempo curioso com o gesto e maravilhado com toda aquela musculatura perfeita. Meu Deus, um corpo daqueles era um tributo ao qual os meus olhos não podiam parar de olhar.

- Tome um pouco do meu sangue. – disse ele, sorrindo em expectativa. – Não deve ser tão bom quanto o dos humanos, mas vai lhe sustentar e não vai fazer você vomitar, e nem adianta dizer que não.

- Tudo bem. – respondi, e não sabia se o que eu queria mais era saciar a minha sede ou sentir aquela carne na minha boca. Ele se deitou no meu ombro e expos o seu pescoço, indicando assim onde queria ser mordido. Vi lá outra marca de dentes, que devia ser do seu criador. Pensei em comentar, mas sabia que ele não gostava do assunto, então apenas me abaixei, e com muita delicadeza, mordi no mesmo lugar.

Naturalmente, senti o seu sangue entrar dentro de mim. Era tão bom. Com ambição, puxei, o seu corpo de encontro a mim só para ter mais, e não me importei de estar com o seu quadril prensado entre as minhas pernas.

- Já está bom, Jared. – disse ele em um exato momento. Eu resisti um pouco, mas depois ele puxou um pouco a minha cabeça e eu cedi. Com um surto de constrangimento, percebi que não só o seu quadril estava preso em mim, mais que uma de minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura, e que a outra acariciava o seu braço. Com o rosto vermelho, me afastei um pouco e deixei ele sair de cima de mim, apesar do meu desejo ser o contrário.

- E aí, como foi? – perguntou ele, se jogando ao meu lado de costas.

- Bem... Foi ótimo. Seu sangue é maravilhoso, Jensen. – disse, corando ainda mais pela verdade. Ele deu uma gargalhada que pareceu sinos aos meus ouvidos e comentou:

- Obrigado. Amanhã eu vou para a escola, mas voltarei um pouco mais tarde. Vou ver se roubo um bom estoque de sangue no hospital para você.

- Só tomo se você tomar junto. – falei, convicto de que tiraria Jensen daquela vida.

- Jared... – disse ele suspirando, mas eu balancei a cabeça em rebeldia.

- Promete que só vai tomar agora sangue desse jeito? Por mim? – pedi. Me senti preocupado de ter dado bandeira com o "por mim?", mas a única coisa que ele fez foi acariciar os meus cabelos e rir.

- Por você. Agora vamos dormir. Não acho que agüento mais uma noite acordado.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite. – respondi, me virando de costa para dormir, mas ele me puxou ao seu peito e me manteve lá.

- Boa noite. Meu menino. – sussurrou. Eu me aninhei satisfeito no seu corpo e juntos dormimos em paz, com a janela soprando ventos quentes noite afora.

**Ufa! Mais um capítulo postado! Meu objetivo era ter colocado ele ontem, mais começou as minhas provas, então a semana foi meio tumultuada, mas aqui está ele!**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Alicia Darcy – obrigado por estar gostando tanto da história. Realmente os J2 como protagonistas são tudo de bom. Coloquei mais coisa nesse capítulo sobre os meus vampiros. Espero que goste!**

**Uchi-Uzu – muito obrigado pela a sua opinião e por ter começado a ler a minha fanfic. Espero que continue, e caso queira dar sugestões, sou aberto a elas****. Pena que o Jared agora é vampiro, mas as coisas vão ficar muito mais quentes agora. O Misha ainda não apareceu...**

**Ana Ackles – Dei muitas risadas quando li os seus 2 reviews. Você viaja mesmo. O Jensen não leva nenhum jeito para dar aula, mas quem pode prestar atenção com um deus grego daqueles na frente? Você tem razão quando diz que o irmão do Jared pode se tornar um problema. Você verá isso no próximo capítulo, se continuar a ler.**

**O próximo capítulo da saga sairá nesse sábado ou domingo. Beijos e até lá!**


	4. contratempos

**Essa fanfic contém cenas homossexuais e futuramente cenas de sexo e sádicas. Então se você não gosta, não leia ou venha me encher o saco com críticas destrutivas.**

**Mas caso você goste, boa leitura e espero que se divirta muito. Jensen e Jared não foram criados por mim, são pessoas reais (é óbvio)**

04. Contratempos

Tudo para Jared estava mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Eu havia ficado apreensivo de que quando ele acordasse tivesse um surto como a maioria tinha. É claro que ainda havia a parte de ele ser totalmente contra sobre qualquer caminho que o levasse a tirar sangue do pescoço de um humano, mas fora isso, tudo estava andando nos eixos. Apesar de tudo, foi meio difícil convencê-lo a ficar em casa enquanto eu ia trabalhar.

- Não gosto disso. – ficou murmurando ele enquanto ficava me analisando colocar a camisa. – Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui? Eu não estou com muita sede como você pensa!

- Isso nós vamos ver depois, tudo bem? – respondi, querendo evitar discutir com ele. Sabia que recém-transformados eram muito suscetíveis a ataques emocionais, principalmente os incitado pela raiva. Com um suspiro, me sentei ao seu lado e coloquei a minha mão em seu queixo, algo que já estava virando costume. – Vai ser só por alguns dias. Não fique bravo, tá? Além do mais, ainda tenho que ver como as coisas estão andando por lá e... – e eu parei, vendo o erro que eu tinha cometido. Torci para Jared não ter percebido a entrelinhas do que eu falei, mas ele era esperto demais para deixar passar algo desse tipo.

- Como assim? O que você quis dizer com "como as coisas estão andando por lá?" – perguntou ele, franzindo a testa. Eu voltei o meu olhar para baixo e coloquei os meus sapatos em silêncio, apenas esperando que ele desse conta por si mesmo de toda a situação. E isso não demorou muito tempo.

- Claro! – disse ele, batendo na testa e se levantando. – Ninguém sabe de nada do que aconteceu comigo! É disso que está falando, não é?

- Por aí... – falei, me levantando e pegando a chave do carro. – Fique aqui até eu voltar do banco de sangue, ok?

- Não! – gritou ele, sem mais nem menos, jogando as mãos para cima. – Eu vou sair agora mesmo! Tenho que ir falar com a minha mãe e o meu pai! O meu irmão deve estar louco... – e começou a procurar algumas roupas no armário, se esquecendo que ele estava sem nenhuma no momento. Em uma batida de coração, bati a porta do armário e o segurei pelo ombro, o balançando um pouco para ver se ele voltava à razão.

- Você está perdendo o juízo? – perguntei, exagerando um pouco nas sacudidas. O que você acha que eles vão pensar, quando te verem assim, meio pálido, meio animal? Fora o quão perigoso vai parecer aos olhos deles! Ou vai me dizer que você nunca sentiu medo com a minha presença quando era humano?

- Mas Jensen... – disse ele, mas dessa vez sem firmeza. Era mais como se estivesse suplicando para deixar ele fazer o que queria, mas eu sabia por experiência própria que o que um recém-nascido mais conseguia fazer era deixar todos os seus familiares mais desesperados, por isso, por mais que doesse o meu coração, eu tive que ser firme.

- Desculpe Jay. – ele pareceu não ligar para o apelido carinhoso que eu havia lhe dado. – Mas vá por mim, não é a melhor coisa a fazer. Quando eu chegar lhe explico tudo, mas por favor, não faça nada... precipitado.

- Tudo bem. – murmurou, andando até a janela. – Jensen? – chamou ele, quando eu estava saindo. Eu parei e dei um sorriso para ele, tentando compensar o que havia lhe dito ainda agora. Ele deu a sugestão de que estava meio envergonhado, me deixando curioso. Será que ele queria se desculpar por alguma coisa? Seja o que fosse, me fez ir andando até ele.

- O que é que foi, Jared? Tem algo que queira me dizer?

- É que... Bem, eu estou sem roupas... – começou ele, mas corou, talvez envergonhado demais para continuar a falar. Mas não precisava. Eu já havia entendido tudo.

- Assim que sair do banco de sangue também vou passar em uma loja de roupas para comprar algumas que sirvam em você. Agora eu vou trabalhar, ok?

- Tchau Jensen. Ah – acrescentou quando eu me virei, e foi em sua nova velocidade até a minha frente. Antes que eu me desse conta, ele estava arrumando a minha gravata. – Que coisa... Um vampiro com não sei quantos séculos e ainda nem sabe colocar uma gravata direito...

- Haha. – fiz em sarcasmo. Passei a mão em seu cabelo enquanto ele acabava de fazer aquilo em um gesto de carinho. Ele sorriu para mim e roçou a sua orelha em minha mão. Eu ri meio constrangido e fui para a porta. – Se cuida, Jared.

- Você também, mandão. – falou, me olhando descer as escadas da torre, e com isso me mostrando que não havia esquecido de nossa discussão anterior.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. – retruquei, passando pela cozinha e indo direto para a garagem. Peguei a minha Ferrari, e em poucos minutos estava na trilha asfaltada que levava ao meu castelo. Carros não eram propriamente mais rápidos do que eu, mas eu também não podia chegar a uma velocidade mortal e entrar na escola, dizendo "oi, pessoal". Fui dirigindo sem prestar atenção, mas logo voltei a realidade quando chegando no colégio, encontrei várias carros de polícia.

É claro, tinha que ser daquele jeito. Sempre havia sido. Mas talvez não seria tão fácil apenas representar neutralidade. Não quando as pessoas que estivessem no palco ao lado do diretor que iria falar a notícia eram de alguém que de uma hora para outra estava ocupando um espaço tão grande na minha vida, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Respirando fundo, saí do carro e fui caminhando normalmente para a minha primeira aula, mas como sempre, algum professor me avistou e me falou sobre o comunicado. Dessa vez foi a professora de biologia.

- Professor Jensen. – disse ela, com um olhar pervertido, que sugeria muito mais do que ambiente de trabalho. - O diretor pediu para que eu ficasse aqui para avisar à qualquer professor que chegasse que é para ir ao palco. – eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça e fui andando, arrasando as esperanças dela.

Já estava quase todo o colégio reunido quando eu cheguei. Silenciosamente, me postei ao lado do professor baixinho de matemática e fiquei ouvindo o mesmo blábláblá de sempre. Não foi nem um pouco fácil ver a mãe de Jared chorando enquanto o pai e o irmão dele tentavam consolá-la, mas sem encontrar nenhum sentimento feliz neles mesmo. Depois de alguns instantes o diretor dispensou a todos, mas quando passou por mim, disse ao pé do meu ouvido:

- Quero que me acompanhe até o meu gabinete, professor Ackles.

Sem entender nada, fui andando atrás dele, observando cada movimento daquele homem. Por que diabos ele estaria me chamando à sua sala? Quando ele queria conversar com alguém do corpo educacional, chamava todos os professores e não só eu? O que estava acontecendo?

Ao chegarmos em sua sala, ele fez mesura para que eu me sentasse,e pediu para que eu aguardasse. Fiquei esperando um pouco apreensivo. Qual seria a surpresa que aquele homem estava preparando? Ele parecia não ter senso de humor nenhum para fazer algo agradável...

A resposta veio alguns minutos depois. Em um barulho perturbador, a porta atrás de mim se escancarou e por ela entraram os familiares de Jared. Em um segundo meus olhos ficaram em choque. No outro, já estavam recompostos.

A mãe dele sentou-se em uma cadeira ao meu lado, enquanto os outros dois sentavam em um sofá encostado na parede. O diretor disse algumas palavras confortáveis para a mulher em prantos, antes de se sentar e se virar para mim, cruzando os dedos.

- Bem professor Ackles, você deve estar se perguntando por que veio aqui. Estamos apurando com a polícia todos os passos que Jared deu antes de sair de casa. E parece que ele saiu para vir ao seu encontro.

- Sim senhor. – respondi sem pestanejar. – Era para ele vir aqui na escola para cumprir um castigo comigo pelo seu mal comportamento.

- E o que aconteceu? – interveio a mãe de Jared, focando sua atenção em mim. Apesar de me sentir desconfortável, olhei diretamente nos seus olhos.

- Eu lamento, mas passou-se duas horas e seu filho não chegou aqui. Pensando que talvez ele tivesse faltado para ir em alguma festa ou algo do gênero, arrumei as minhas coisas e fui para a casa.

-Não podem acreditar nele! – disse o irmão de Jared, se levantando com tudo no sofá e apontando um dedo em riste para mim. – Eu sei que você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso! Você implicou com o Jared desde o seu primeiro dia aqui nesse lugar!

- Não, eu não impliquei. – respondi o mais calmo que pude, apesar de meus instintos estarem falando que era para eu decepar a cabeça daquele cretino. – Eu só pedi para ele vir aqui ter um castigo que não seria nada demais do que apenas uma conversa para ele refletir sobre os seus atos.

- Meu filho, sente-se – disse o pai, segurando o seu braço. Ele se recontraiu um pouco, pois apesar de estar furioso, também podia sentir a dor dele.

- Mas pai... – disse ele, de um jeito que me fez lembrar Jay com o seu olhar de cachorrinho perdido. Ele apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça e disse:

- Por favor.

- Bem, professor Ackles, você pode ir. – disse o diretor se levantando e pelo seu ar tenso, desesperado para extinguir qualquer possibilidade de uma luta que podia gerar má reputação para escola. – Mas saiba que talvez você terá que prestar depoimento na delegacia.

- Tudo bem, diretor. – respondi, me levantando e indo em direção a porta. Antes de sair, não pude deixar de virar um pouco a cabeça e dizer em direção aos três que estavam quase chorando.

- Sinto muito pelo que quer que tenha acontecido com o filho de vocês. – era a mais pura verdade, mesmo comigo sabendo da sua verdadeira sina. Os pais balançaram a cabeça enquanto o garoto me lançava um olhar indignado. Com a cabeça baixa, saí do gabinete e fui para a minha primeira aula.

Eu devia muito ao Jared.

**J2**

Jensen com certeza iria me matar. Ele havia pedido para que eu não fizesse aquilo. De qualquer forma, eu tinha que fazer. Era da minha família que se tratava, e não de pouca merda. Então, mesmo ficando apreensivo, fui andando pela rua da minha casa, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. O Sol ardia um pouco na minha pele, mas o cordão dado por Jensen estava me protegendo. Eu imagino como seria se saísse pelas ruas de dia sem aquele amuleto, e estremeci com isso.

Eu me senti nervoso quando parei à frente daquela casa. Minha casa também, repeti para mim mesmo, no entanto sem conseguir acreditar. Eu podia sentir o cheiro deles, minha mãe estava sentada no sofá, o meu pai do lado dela, a consolando talvez, pois eu podia ouvir os seus soluços.

E o cheiro do sangue deles. Nossa, aquilo era muito bom. A minha garganta secou na hora do pouco sangue de Jensen que restava e me impulsionou a entrar naquela casa e me saciar dos meus pais, como se fossem apenas animais dos quais eu me alimentava quando era humano.

Não, repeti com mim mesmo, eu não faria isso com os meus pais. Não faria isso com nenhum humano. Não tiraria a vida deles. A sede ardeu ainda mais em meu pescoço, me dizendo o contrário, me forçando ao contrário. Não, repeti com mais força. Jamais. A ardência amenizou um pouco, e por impulso, bati na porta da casa de meus pais.

Houve um instante de silêncio, antes de eu ouvir os passos pesados de meu pai vir abrir a porta. Quando me viu, houve um instante de choque, e outro mais prolongado de medo, me fazendo perguntar como eu estava realmente. Depois veio o reconhecimento.

- Jared! – gritou ele, me abraçando em um abraço de urso. – Como você está? Meu Deus do céu... Ei Melly venha ver quem está aqui!

Minha mãe veio alguns segundo depois e quase morre de tanta alegria em me ver, apesar de eu perceber como ela se esforçava para esconder o medo involuntário de mim:

- Jared! Ah, Jared! Por onde você estava? Quase morremos de tanta preocupação. Seu irmão está por aí pregando cartazes de procurado, sabia? Como é bom te ver aqui são e salvo! Sente-se, vou preparar aquele café que você tanto gosta... Obrigada, senhor.

Tomamos um café em silêncio feliz pela parte dos meus pais, e meio sofrido pela minha, pois a ardência voltou a agir com mais força. Tudo piorou quando eu percebi que meus pais queriam que eu continuasse a morar com eles, apesar de ser meio óbvio, começando com a minha mãe:

- Então, quer tomar um banho? – perguntou,depois de ter me mostrado como estava desesperada como os meus cartazes de desaparecido. – Acho que você quer esfriar a sua cabeça um pouco...

- Eh, não mãe, muito obrigado, mas eu só estou aqui de passagem. – Eu senti os olhos deles paralisarem enquanto eu fala a verdade, ou parte da verdade. O meu pai segurou o meu ombro, e perguntou com um pouco de autoridade:

- O que você quer dizer com isso, filho?

- É que... Eu estou passando por uma fase meio complicada, e eu tenho que sair de casa por algum tempo. Não é nada demais.

- Como assim, não é nada demais? – perguntou a minha mãe, com a mão na cabeça e um pouco histérica. – Você se deu conta do que acabou de dizer?

- Sim mamãe, mas entenda, vai ser o melhor por enquanto para nós.

- E onde você vai morar? – perguntou o meu pai, meio triunfante em jogar as cartas que prendiam alguém de dezessete anos em casa, mas não no meu caso.

- Eu estou morando com o Jensen, papai.

- Jensen? Que Jensen? Aquele professor? – perguntou a minha mãe, enquanto uma chama de raiva aparecia em seu olhar. – O Stefan estava certo! Ele estava mentindo para nós na maior cara de pau!

- Ele mentiu porque eu pedi. – respondi de imediato, meio mal-educado. – Por favor, compreendam, eu não posso ficar por enquanto com vocês. – eu nunca mais poderia ficar com eles.

- Essa sua experiência... Ela tem a ver com o fato de você estar desse jeito? – não sei o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, uma vez que eu ainda não tinha me analisado muito bem. Mas seja o que fosse, agora fazia parte de mim.

- Sim pai, por aí...

- A sua orientação sexual é diferente, meu filho? – perguntou a minha mãe desesperada.

- Não mãe, eu não sou homossexual. – pelo menos eu esperava que não. Eu tenho tido tantas sensações estranhas... – Eu tenho que ir, mas prometo que sempre venho aqui visitar vocês.

- Tudo bem, meu filho. – respondeu meu pai, para o horror da minha mãe. – Mas pelo menos deixe o endereço desse professor, para que nós sempre possamos visitá-los.

Eu hesitei, mas meu pai estava deixando as coisas tão fáceis que eu tinha que lhe dar aquele crédito.

- Está aqui. – respondi, escrevendo em um pedaço de papel que encontrei na mesa. – Vocês sempre podem ir lá, ok?

- Ok – disse meu pai, fitando o endereço. – É meio afastado da cidade, não?

- Jensen é um pouco anti-social. – respondi , à guisa de respostas. – Tchau pai, mãe... – e sem esperar resposta, saí, antes que o meu corpo pedisse pelo sangue deles.

Pensei que tudo estava bem. Agora era só eu ir para casa e fingi que nada aconteceu. Mas os meus planos foram arruinados quando uma Ferrari passou por mim acusadoramente em direção aos portões da cidade. Droga!

**J2**

Aquele garoto não me obedecia. Eu havia falado para não ir à lugar nenhum, e mesmo assim, lá estava ele, na casa dos seus pais. Acelerando o carro, passei por ele sem dizer nada, indo em direção a outra cidade. Não sei por que ainda fazia essas coisas. Ele não fazia nada que eu pedia. Sacudindo a cabeça, fui ouvindo Black sabbath no volume máximo. A viagem só durou trinta minutos. Fiquei parado em frente ao banco, vendo como poderia entrar ali. Por sorte, estava entrando no estacionamento um caminhão com muitos litros de sangue pelo jeito. Em um segundo estava ao lado do caminhão estacionado. O motorista me olhou com uma cara confusa. Ele não havia me visto chegado. Lógico.

Sem perder tempo, dei um tapa no seu pescoço, fazendo ele desmaiar. Peguei 4 litros de O negativo e fui correndo para o carro. Liguei a minha Ferrari e quase voei de volta para a casa.

Quando cheguei, Jared estava sentado no sofá com a maior cara de santo. Coloquei o sangue à sua frente e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo, mas eu continuei sério.

- Desobedeceu as minhas ordens. – declarei, colocando a mão nas têmporas para não ficar com raiva.

- Me desculpe Jensen! – disse ele, lançando aquele olhar de cachorrinho perdido. – Mas era da minha família que se tratava, dela!

- Já estou cheio de discutir com você. – respondi, me levantando. – Tome isso e daqui a pouco vamos sair para comprar roupas para você.

E fui andando para a escadaria, mas senti braços me envolvendo por trás.

- Por favor, me desculpa. – disse ele, colocando a sua cabeça no meu pescoço. – Mas eu não podia deixar eles assim.

Impossível resistir aquilo. Impossível.

- Tudo bem, Jay. – disse, sorrindo para deixá-lo despreocupado. – Agora que tal ir se alimentar um pouco?

- Tá. – respondeu, sorrindo e se sentando no sofá, abrindo rapidamente um pacote, e começando a tomar avidamente o líquido. Depois de alguns instantes se voltou para mim. – Ei, venha tomar comigo. Está tão bom...

- Eu não gosto Jay...

- Você prometeu. – disse ele, sorrindo com a boca cheia de sangue por ter me encurralado.

- Tá certo. – respondi, me sentando ao seu lado. Abri um pacote, e sorri, por saber que ele estava feliz. Joguei o líquido na boca e estremeci. Era frio. Mas era bom. Enquanto terminava o meu primeiro, ele ia para o seu quarto. Estávamos nos divertindo, até que uma voz disse por trás:

- Que porra está acontecendo aqui?

Com um sobressalto, pulei do sofá e dei de cara com o irmão de Jared. Ele me olhava furioso, oscilando de mim para o irmão.

- Stefan? O que está fazendo aqui? – disse o Jared, meio assustado, mas também feliz por ver o seu irmão. Mas Stefan não parecia nada feliz.

- O que você fez com o meu irmão? Hein, seu filho da puta? – disse, e sem mais nem menos me deu um soco na cara.

O meu rosto nem saiu do lugar, mas foi o bastante para inflamar a minha raiva. Com um suspiro, virei e dei um gancho de esquerda nele.

- Jensen! Não! – disse Jared, segurando o meu braço, mas eu me desvencilhei e em menos de quatro oitavas de segundo, estava tirando Stefan do chão e dando uma joelhada em sua barriga.

- Você vai aprender agora o que não te ensinaram. – disse em seu ouvido e o joguei no sofá. O segurei pela gola da camisa e lhe dei uma cabeçada. Ele já estava quase desmaiando, quando Jared o tirou da minha mão e ficou na minha frente.

- Pare Jensen, por favor. Deixe-me conversar com ele, sim?

Demorou um tempo para eu me controlar, balançando a cabeça. Sussurrei:

- Só 10 minutos.

- Tudo bem – disse ele, balançando a cabeça. Subi as escadas e repeti lá de cima:

- Só 10 minutos.

**J2**

Desesperado, tirei o meu irmão do chão e o coloquei no sofá. Ele estava arquejando com um pouco de dor, mas logo depois recobrou o controle.

- O que está acontecendo Jared? Como aquele cara conseguiu se mover tão rápido? E por que você estava tomando sangue?

- Eh... Stefan. Nós não somos mais... Como os outros, por assim dizer. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas e se levantou, ficando ao meu lado.

- E será que você pode me explicar, por favor?

- Veja bem, Stefan. O que isso tudo lhe parece? – respondi, me levantando e apontando para o redor. – A super velocidade do Jensen, porque eu estava tomando sangue... Acho que você já sabe no que me transformei. – E suspirando, tirei a camisa do Jensen e lhe mostrei a minha cicatriz. Ele viu em horror, se levantou e começou a andar para trás, sem acreditar.

- Não, não pode ser... – disse ele, meio incoerente. – Não...

- Stefan, se acalme, ainda sou eu. – fui andando até ele, mas cometi o erro de tocar em sua face. Ele a retirou com um safanão e gritou:

- Não me toque! Saia de perto de mim! – disse ele, andando até a porta da entrada. Eu não quero te ver nunca mais!

Um choque horrível percorreu o meu corpo, me sentei e coloquei s mãos em meu rosto e comecei a chorar, pensando que ele já tivesse ido embora, quando senti mãos me tocando, e não era do Jensen.

- Jared, me desculpe... – disse Stefan sorrindo e tentando compensar as coisas. – É só que eu preciso de um tempo para me acostumar e... Ah, me desculpe. – E eu me senti entrelaçado pelos seus braços. Sorri e recostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não conte nada para ninguém, tá? – ele balançou a cabeça e me beijou no rosto.

- Tudo bem, mas como...

- Jared, já acabaram os dez minutos! – gritou Jensen lá de cima. Stefan seguiu a voz e comentou:

- Ele é muito controlador.

- Não, ele só quer me proteger.

- Do seu próprio irmão? – retrucou em descrença. – Esquece. Até mais meu irmão Amanhã eu venho lhe visitar.

- Tudo bem. – Nos abraçamos e depois ele saiu, talvez aliviado de ter saído dali com vida. Fiquei fitando o seu carro ir pela estrada até ouvir uma voz atrás de mim.

- Quer dizer que agora a minha casa vai virar um ponto de encontros? – disse uma voz. Eu me virei e dei de cara com Jensen sentado no sofá. Fui até lá e passei a minha mão em seu cabelo.

- Você está muito estressado hoje, sabia? – comentei, ele me olhou sério e se levantou.

- O dia não foi fácil, mas e aí? – respondeu, ajeitando a camisa dele em mim. – O que você acha de irmos a um shopping agora comprar algumas roupas para você, Jay?

- Tudo bem, Jen. – respondi, passando o braço em seu ombro e colocando a minha cabeça em seu pescoço. Ele parou e me olhou ceticamente, me fazendo temer que eu tivesse dado bandeira.

- Jen? – repetiu.

- Bem... Já que você me deu um apelido carinhoso, acho que também posso lhe dar um certo? – perguntei aliviado. Ele me puxou para o seu corpo e fomos para a sua Ferrari.

- Tá certo. – disse ele, quando entramos no carro. Ele colocou um cd da Celine Dion, e cantando em vozes altas, fomos até o shopping mais próximo.

**Bem, aqui está o quarto capítulo. ****O próximo só sairá no sábado ou domingo. Revelação: No próximo capítulo, Misha entrará em cena!**

**Resp****ondendo aos reviews:**

**MandyOliveira: Obrigado por ter começado a ler a minha fanfic. O Jensen não é malvado não. Eu explicarei isso no próximo capítulo! Bjs!**

**Uchi-Uzu: Gostei muito do seu comentário. O Jared não surtou mesmo! Mas ele sempre foi tão controlado. E também quem surtaria com o Jensen do lado? Só se fosse de prazer? Concordo com você, quem resistiria ao Jensen daquele jeito? Eu já não resisto se ele tivesse vestido de padre! Até a próxima!**

**Alicia Darcy: Nossa, eu não sabia que você estava gostando tanto da história! Vou me esforçar para deixá-la do jeito que você quer. Se tiver alguma sugestão sobre o próximo capítulo, sou todo ouvidos. Te espero no próximo capítulo!**

**Ana Ackles: Só pensei em você quando fiz a briga do Jensen com Stefan****. Realizei as suas expectativas? Você tem razão o garoto se acha! Tchau!**


	5. 05 a presença de mais alguém

**Atenção: Essa fanfic contém cenas homossexuais e futuramente cenas de sexo gay e sádicas. Se você não gosta, não leia ou venha me encher o saco com comentários destrutivos.**

**Mas se você gosta, espero que tenha uma ótima leitura e que se divirta muito. Jared e Jensen não foram criados por mim, pois são pessoas reais (é óbvio)**

05. a presença de mais alguém

As compras que eu fiz com Jensen foram bastante divertidas e constrangedoras. Divertidas porque, apesar de ele ser um vampiro meio moderno, ainda era bastante conservador com algumas coisas, como quando eu peguei uma camisa que revelava todos os meus músculos. Eu mostrei a ele, e Jensen, tão corado como se eu tivesse cometido uma heresia, quase arrancou aquela camisa, enquanto me mandava de volta para o vestiário, dizendo sob os olhares divertidos das atendentes:

- Que pouca vergonha, estar vestido desse jeito. O que as pessoas iriam pensar? – dizia, enquanto jogava para mim por cima roupas mais folgadas, porém de bom gosto. Eu quase morria de tanto rir, falando que isso não importava. Ele me fuzilava com os olhos, e pagava em dinheiro vivo para o caixa.

Constrangedora porque eu não estava muito acostumado a comprar roupas em lojas de shopping, onde tudo era tão mais caro. Sempre procurei pelo que necessitava em lojas de rua, de modo que ficava bastante envergonhado ao olhar roupas de grife com desejo, e Jensen, que era um mestre em decifrar olhares, mandava tirá-las do manequim e falava para eu as vestir, aprovando-a quando eu saía totalmente vermelho de vergonha, e comprando-a, apesar de eu falar que não precisava. Já fazia quase meia-noite, quando entramos no carro e partimos de volta para a mansão. No caminho ele colocou um cd do Black Sabbath e começou a cantar em voz alta.

Droga! Será que até ele, um vampiro com mais de 500 anos, tinha que gostar de rock? Não dava para acreditar! É claro que eu não parei a música, seria muita grosseria depois de tudo o que ele fez para mim. Desse jeito, só fiquei olhando para a frente, sem deixar de soltar um breve suspiro. A música parou na mesma hora, e quando vi, estava tirando o cd e colocando outro, e logo o estilo country tomou conta do carro. Ele diminuiu o som até ficar como um ruído de fundo. Virou seu olhar para mim, e soltou um sorrisinho meio conspiratório.

- Não gosta de rock né?

- Não muito. – confessei, dando um sorriso de desculpas. Você é muito observador. Como sabia que o meu suspiro era por causa da música?

- Eu só presto atenção nas pessoas. – disse, dando de ombros e menosprezando essa qualidade. – Por exemplo, sei que você não gosta quando eu digo o que é melhor ou não para você. Mas acredite, para alguém irresponsável como você, é o melhor que se pode fazer.

- Tá bom, então. – respondi, meio sarcástico. – Nada como um vampiro superprotetor para me fazer sentir seguro.

Ele meio que franziu a testa.

- Sou? – perguntou, como se não soubesse. Eu dei uma risada e continuei cantando "I need you now", de Lady Antebellum. Ele ficou esperando alguma resposta, mas eu só exagerei ainda mais no refrão. Jensen perguntou de novo, com um pouco mais de dureza na voz. Eu praticamente gritei o resto da música, apenas para deixá-lo mais ansioso. De repente o som parou e eu estava sendo fitado por um Jensen muito, muito sério. De alguma forma, aquilo só deixou a situação mais engraçada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, me esforçando para não rir na cara dele.

- É verdade, menino country? – repetiu ele, com certa ironia e me deixando certificar que não estava realmente brava. – Eu sou superprotetor?

- Bem... Alguém que morre de irritação em deixar o meu irmão falar comigo por apenas 10 minutos se encaixa na categoria, não? – ele ficou totalmente corado, e voltou a colocar a música no volume mais alto.

- Ei, não me leve a mal! – disse, pensando que talvez pudesse ter ferido os seus sentimentos. Jensen era desse jeito, legal mas superdesconfiado. Para o meu alívio, ele deu uma risada bem-humorada e um soco de brincadeira no meu ombro.

- Que é isso, vou continuar te protegendo, quer você queira ou não. – depois deu uma olhadela e acrescentou, de um jeito brincalhão, mas sem conseguir esconder a verdade. – Por quê? Não quer mais que eu te proteja?

- Claro que quero! – respondi de imediato. Depois percebi que falei com um pouco de ansiedade demais. Jensen corou e se virou para a frente, tentando fingir que não houve nada. Eu me encolhi no banco, e continuei a olhar para a frente até chegarmos em casa. Jensen desligou o carro sem dizer uma palavra e saiu. Eu segui o seu exemplo. Peguei as coisas que eu comprei e comecei a subir a escada da garagem, mas ele segurou o meu braço.

- Vou sair para resolver alguns problemas. Não precisa me esperar, vou chegar bem tarde.

- Tudo bem. – respondi, meio sem graça, e saí do compartimento antes que o constrangimento pudesse me partir em dois.

Com a minha ótima audição, constatei que Jensen não estava mais lá. Pelo jeito, ele havia saído a pé. Será que eu o havia incomodado tanto assim com a minha ansiedade inconsciente? Pior do que isso, eu havia pensado que o que eu pensava sentir (eu não admitia o que sentia), havia diminuído nesses dias e talvez até parado, mas pelo que aconteceu ainda agora, tudo estava bem presente em mim, talvez até com mais intensidade.

Me sentei no sofá da sala e liguei a TV a cabo, zarpei por vários canais até encontrar um de futebol. Era a seleção da Itália contra a nossa. Tentei prestar atenção, mas toda hora o meu pensamento voava na pergunta sobre o que o Jensen poderia estar fazendo, e não ajudou em nada o detalhe de me lembrar que Itália era a terra natal dele.

Suspirei e acabei pegando o telefone, ligando para o número de alguém que sempre me acalentava nos momentos mais difíceis.

- Alô? – atendeu uma voz tão conhecida do outro lado da linha.

- Stefan? Tudo bem? – perguntei, sorrindo por saber que eu tinha um elo com o meu antigo mundo.

- Jared! Como você está, meu maninho teimoso?

- Bem... – respondi, tentando mostrar alegria, apesar de saber que Stefan entenderia o meu estado de espírito em dois segundos.

- Esse seu "bem" não foi muito convincente. – observou Stefan, usando o seu tom preocupado. Depois o seu tom de voz ficou mais duro. – Por acaso aquele cara metido a crepúsculo está maltratando você?

- Não! Claro que não! – respondi. A ideia me parecia tão absurda que eu não podia pensar como Stefan havia dito aquilo. – Jensen está sendo ótimo comigo. Um irmão mais velho tão bom quanto você. Só não fique com ciúmes. – acrescentei, rindo.

- Vai ser meio difícil. Então porque você está desse jeito? Com saudade do teu mano aqui?

- Também. Estou com saudades de todos vocês. Eu tô assim porque... Ah Stefan, eu acho que eu cometi uma burrada com o Jensen.

- Hm... Você não é muito disso. O que você fez?

- Vai entender se eu não quiser contar?

- Claro que vou. Pelo que eu te conheço, você deve estar querendo consolo.

- Acertou na mosca. – disse, sorrindo comigo mesmo. Stefan era uma das poucas pessoas que me conhecia tão bem.

Acho que ficamos meia hora falando, ele tentando me convencer de que Jensen com toda a certeza me perdoaria, e eu apenas o ouvindo.

- Jared, eu vou ter que dormir agora. Amanhã eu vou ter que ir para o trabalho cedo. Desculpa. – disse Stefan em uma determinada hora. Eu não queria que ele desligasse, mas sabia que eu não poderia ficar interferindo toda hora na vida do meu irmão.

- Tudo bem Stefan, amanhã a gente se fala. – sussurrei, sem vontade nenhuma de largar o telefone.

- Boa noite, maninho. Fique tranquilo. Por mais que eu não goste daquele cara, ele parece gostar muito de você.

- Obrigado por me ajudar. Para você também. – respondi e desliguei o telefone.

Subi para o quarto-torre que eu já parecia conhecer tão bem e me deitei de costas na cama, observando o teto. Estava claro que eu não conseguiria dormir, e como eu já esperava, meus únicos pensamentos fora em Ackles.

Detalhei em minha mente cada parte perfeita daquele corpo, me demorando em seu peitoral musculoso e na agilidade de seus membros.

Depois, pensei em seu rosto. Aquela boca... Quantas pessoas já não foram a loucura ou já morreram, pelo simples pecado que aqueles lábios eram capazes de fazer? Era quase uma grande injustiça ao mundo, ter um rosto tão perfeito...

- Jared? – chamou uma voz ao lado da cama, eu me virei e dei de cara com o rosto do Jensen. Meu corpo reconheceu o desejo mais rápido do que a minha mente, pois senti o meu membro entre as pernas começar a ficar ereto, mas minha mente fez eu sair um pouco de perto, de modo que Jensen não percebeu nada.

- Jensen! Pensei que só iria voltar mais tarde! – falei, ao me lembrar do que ele disse anteriormente.

- Sim... Eu iria. – disse ele, se mexendo como se estivesse desconfortável. – Mas o que eu tinha para resolver demorou bem menos do que o esperado.

- Hm... – respondi, meio sonolento. Não sabia porque, mas a presença dele sempre fazia os meus músculos relaxarem, as minhas angústias relaxarem. Ele era como um farol de luz na noite escura do oceano. – E o que era?

- Nada demais. – falou, se deitando ao meu lado, sem se importar de tirar as roupas da rua e colocar alguma mais leve. – E você, como está?

- Eu... Jensen, me desculpa. – falei sem aguentar o medo que estava sentindo e me atirando em um abraço forte e aflito. Ele hesitou, claramente confuso com a minha ação. Mas depois, colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Fiquei ali, com o rosto pressionado contra o seu peito durante algum tempo, até que Jensen levantou o meu rosto e o fez encará-lo no seu gesto tão conhecido.

- Pelo quê eu lhe devo desculpar, Jared? – perguntou, olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos. Ele estava fingindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, e eu poderia seguir contente o seu exemplo, só que eu não era assim.

- Você sabe... – comecei, meio hesitante. – O que... O que aconteceu no carro...

- Shh... – fez Jensen, colocando o dedo em meus lábios e impedindo-me de falar. – Como eu disse, não há nada pelo qual eu tenha que lhe desculpar. Agora descanse.

Passamos algum tempo assim, até surgir uma curiosidade em minha cabeça.

- Você não se importa com essa proximidade? – perguntei, apontando para o jeito como estávamos. Senti o seu peito subir em um riso e uma mão arrumar os meus cabelos.

- Não. Você é daquele tipo de pessoa que gosta de expressar os seus sentimentos através do contato. Então está tudo ok para mim. Algo a mais para perguntar?

- Hm... Não. Boa noite Jensen. – respondi, sem nenhuma vontade de sair daquele abraço. Jensen percebeu isso, pois me aninhou mais em seu colo.

- Boa noite. E Jared? – chamou, quando eu já estava quase caindo no sono.

- Sim...? – perguntei, esperando. Às vezes ele era tão enigmático.

- Quem foi que venceu no futebol? Itália ou Estados Unidos?

- Ah. – respondi, sorrindo por aquela ser uma pergunta de resposta fácil. – Itália venceu de três a zero.

- Sabia. – disse Jensen festejando. – O meu país é muito melhor do que o seu.

- Vai sonhando. – respondi, sarcasticamente.

- É... quem saiba eu sonhe essa noite. – falou Jensen, suspirando.

Fiquei esperando por mais algum comentário, porém quando me virei para insistir sobre o que ele havia feito naquela noite, já estava em um sono pesado.

De repente, fiquei tentado em fazer algo que meu corpo já estava pedindo a muito tempo. Devagar, porém firme, dei um beijo bem demorado em seu rosto.

Não tenho como descrever a sensação. Aquela pele perfeita estava sendo minha por alguns fugazes momentos. Era tão macia e tão inocente, que foi difícil tirar os meus lábios dela. Com um suspiro resignado, coloquei a minha cabeça na base de seu pescoço. Começando a dormir ao mesmo tempo em que inalava o leve perfume de seu ser. Pode-se dizer que naquela noite, tive sonhos felizes.

**J2**

Eram seis e meia da manhã e eu estava tomando banho no banheiro ao lado do quarto, contando cada respiração que Jared dava. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Quando ele deu aquela resposta tão ansiosa sobre sempre me querer por perto, eu sabia que deveria ter ficado surpreso, com raiva, ou talvez até mesmo repreende-lo. Mas a única coisa que senti foi satisfação. Satisfação por saber que ele me tinha em tão alta conta. Mesmo assim, me senti confuso com isso, e inventei uma desculpa qualquer para sair de perto. Eu queria pensar. Eu não consegui sair de perto. Fui me sentar em uma árvore do bosque que dava para ter uma bela visão da sala onde ele estava. Jared parecia... preocupado. Ele ligou para o irmão dele e começaram a conversar. Eu não era nenhum pouco metido a crepúsculo. Modéstia a parte, eu era muito melhor do que qualquer Edward Cullen.

Ele estava preocupado por pensar que havia me aborrecido. Isso era errado, ele não podia ficar assim apenas por minha causa. Em silêncio, fiquei no galho do pinheiro por mais algum tempo e depois fui para o quarto, no exato momento em que Jared foi.

- Eu... Jensen, me desculpa. – foi o que disse, me abraçando de um jeito que constrangeria qualquer um, menos eu. Não sei como descrever, mas o único pensamento que veio a mim, foi que o seu corpo era muito quente e aconchegador. Foi com essa conclusão que tive antes de dormir um sono profundo, e para a minha decepção, sem sonhos.

- M... Ahhh. – o som veio do quarto. Pelo visto, Jared tinha acabado de acordar. Com um entusiasmo alegre demais para o meu gosto, tentei terminar o banho o mais rápido possível, e me atrapalhei todo, tentando colocar a roupa em meu corpo.

Quando sai, Jared ainda estava deitado na cama, porém com os olhos bastante abertos.

- Bom dia. – disse ele ao me ver. – Aonde vai tão cedo?

- Eu sou um professor, se lembra? – respondi sarcasticamente, lhe dando um pequeno abraço. – Bom dia para você também.

Fui calçar o meu sapato, tentando não me incomodar com o fato de Jared estar me observando minuciosamente.

- Jensen... – começou ele. Me virei para olhá-lo, e encontrei aquele olhar de cachorrinho perdido que ele sempre usava quando queria pedir alguma coisa. – Será que eu já estou pronto... Você sabe... Para voltar à escola?

- Achei que já tínhamos discutido esse assunto. – respondi, me levantando. Hoje o meu expediente vai até quatro horas. Quer sair depois para comermos em algum restaurante na cidade vizinha?

- Jensen, estou falando sério! – disse ele, ignorando a minha pergunta. – Você acha mesmo que eu posso ficar sem meu segundo grau. Eu tenho que estudar e... Pelo menos olhe para mim enquanto eu falo com você! – gritou, pois eu havia me virado para as paredes. – Por favor. – falou, de repente ao pé do meu ouvido.

Eu não esperava que Jared estivesse se adaptando tão rápido com seus poderes, como por exemplo o uso da supervelocidade. Eu tentei resistir, mas aquele por favor destruiu qualquer barreira que eu poderia ter criado.

- Só espere por apenas dois ou três dias, tudo bem? – perguntei, colocando o dedo polegar e indicador sobre as minhas têmporas. Senti o assovio do vento quando Jared saiu de perto de mim, e em um milésimo de segundo estava sendo carregado e girado por ele.

- Valeu, Jen! – disse, sorrindo de um jeito que não havia como eu não ficar feliz.

- Jared, vai esmagar os meus braços! – tentei dizer quando senti a pressão dele nos meus membros superiores. – Tenho que ir agora para a escola.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ele, me colocando no chão. – Tchau.

- Não faça nada precipitado, Jay. – falei em resposta.

- Vou tentar.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e em um espaço de um 0,7 oitavas de segundo estava dirigindo a minha Ferrari.

Fui dirigindo sem nenhuma preocupação. O dia estava perfeito. Nada para atrapalhar. Coloquei um cd do Kiss, mas aquilo não me fazia lembrar de Jared. Por isso coloquei um de country e fui ouvindo até a escola. Parecia que nada podia estragar o meu estado de espírito, mas isso foi contestado ao me aproximar do colégio e perceber carros de polícia e alunos voltando para as suas casas. Parei o carro no estacionamento e fui perguntar para o diretor o que estava acontecendo.

- Vocês ganharam um dia de folga. Teremos todo um aparato policial no colégio e pela cidade. Sete trabalhadores foram encontrados mortos na usina hidrelétrica hoje de manhã.

- O quê? – perguntei, sem acreditar.

Voltei da escola com a cabeça a mil. Um acidente aconteceu, e pelo jeito, não havia sido feito por humanos. Não fui eu. E com certeza também não foi o Jared. Mesmo que ele cedesse à tentação, ele ainda era muito novo para acabar com a vida de sete homens. Ele se saciaria logo na metade do primeiro. O que significava que havia outro vampiro na cidade. Algum com toda certeza bem velho. Mas quem?

Cheguei em casa e fui andando pela sala em passos normais, sem ter consciência de nada até ouvir a voz de Jared no telefone.

- Não Stefan, tudo bem. Vou perguntar à ele. Obrigado por ter avisado. Tenha um bom dia também.

Me sentei, sem saber da conversa, mas ela parecia estar se referindo a mim. Jared saiu da cozinha irado esse postou na minha frente, cuspindo, literalmente, palavras que não pude acreditar que as tinha ouvido.

- Você quebrou a sua promessa! Disse que não ia mas caçar humanos, mas hoje sete homens morreram na usina hidrelétrica! O que aconteceu?

- EU não quebrei a minha promessa, Jared. – respondi, enfatizando a minha entidade. –Estou tão confuso quanto você.

- Ah, mas ontem a noite quando você saiu do carro, parecia estar bastante lúcido!

- O quê? Calma aí. – a compreensão doeu muito mais do que esperado, mas me deu força suficiente para trazer a raiva. – Você está achando que eu saí naquela hora para matar pessoas? Você quer saber o que eu fiz, Jared? – perguntei, pegando-o pela gola da camisa e o levantando do chão. – Eu fiquei aqui na propriedade o tempo todo, te observando, pois eu me importo com você! E olha como você retribui! Quer saber? Que se dane!

Soltei ele e saí, sem vontade nenhuma de continuar por lá.

- Espera Jen... Eu não sabia... – falou Jared, colocando a mão em meu ombro, mas eu me desvencilhei.

- Você não confia em mim! Eu é que não deveria confiar em você, um novato sedento de sangue!

- Jen, não precisa falar assim...

- Como eu disse, que se dane!

- Para onde você vai?

- Tentar pensar em um jeito de achar a droga desse vampiro!

**J2**

Eu precisava arrumar a minha imagem com Jensen. Depois daquela discussão ele saiu irado. Deu para ouvir depois as árvores se quebrando com a sua ira.

No dia seguinte, não fizemos nenhum progresso. Ele mal me olhou e apenas respondia laconicamente quando eu perguntava alguma coisa. Mas o pior de tudo, ele não havia dormido comigo na noite anterior. Havia ido para um outro quarto no primeiro andar. Me senti horrível depois disso. Por que ele conseguia mexer tanto comigo? Por quê?

No terceiro dia, também parecia que não conseguiríamos andar para a frente. Eu estava começando a sentir sede pela noite. Fui tomar o resto do sangue que ainda tinha na geladeira. Logo teríamos que visitar de novo o banco de sangue. Estava tomando a última gota de sangue, quando Jensen apareceu. Com calça e camisa de couro, capa e coturnos. Pela primeira vez, me fez pensar em como ele ficaria atuando como Conde Drácula. Ele olhou para a bolsa em minhas mãos e eu reconheci a sede em seu olhar.

- Desculpa... eu estava com muita...

- Tudo bem. – me cortou, indo até a mesa ao lado da estante e tirando da gaveta um par de luvas pretas. – Vou sair.

- Para onde? – perguntei, curioso. Para onde ele poderia estar indo daquele jeito? A um baile sombrio?

- Achar o vampiro. – respondeu. Indo em direção a porta. Em um impulso, eu o interceptei, ficando na sua frente.

- Espera aí... como? – perguntei. Ele disse que iria bolar um plano, mas não que seria tão repentino. Também, não havíamos sido muito comunicáveis nesses últimos dias. Jensen suspirou ao ter que me dar os detalhes.

- Depois que um vampiro se alimenta, ele se sentirá sedento de novo em uma média de três dias. Faz três dias que os trabalhadores morreram. Se ele for se alimentar, essa é a melhor chance que eu tenho para me colocar em seu caminho.

- E o que vai fazer, caso o encontre?

- Conversar, e tentar mostrar que está errado como ele está se alimentando, sem impor limites a si mesmo e sem ter cuidado com a invisibilidade de nossa existência aos seres humanos.

- Eu vou com você. – respondi. Ele arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nem pensar.

- Jensen, eu vou. Caso você tente se desvencilhar de mim, eu te procuro nem que seja no inferno.

Jensen pensou um pouco, talvez calculando se eu iria demorar muito para acordar, caso me batesse. Depois olhou para baixo e não estava mais lá. Em dois segundos voltou com aparelhos negros do tamanho de um celular.

- Tome. São aparelhos de comunicação. São de última geração e bastante potentes. Funcionam em um raio de cinco quilômetros. Poderá nos manter em contato. O plano é o seguinte, andaremos pelas ruas da cidade e captaremos qualquer som com a nossa audição. Ao percebermos o intruso. Chamamos um ao outro imediatamente e resolvemos a situação, entendido?

- Sim. – tudo o que não estava ok era o jeito como ele estava me tratando.

- Então vamos. – disse, fazendo menção de sair, mas eu coloquei a mão em seu peito.

- Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz. Por favor. – falei, olhando para baixo, sem ter vontade de encará-lo. Senti seus olhos me sondarem e depois um suspiro.

- Fazer o quê? Tá desculpado.

Quase abracei ele de tanta felicidade, mas acho que daria muita bandeira. Assim, apenas sacudi a cabeça e fui andando com ele pelo bosque em uma velocidade que daria inveja a qualquer piloto de fórmula I. Depois de quase 30 segundos, Jensen me fez parar e mostrou as ruas que cada um tomaria conta, eu ficaria com as do sul, enquanto que as do norte eram dele.

Ficamos andando por quase Três horas, e nada de algo aparecer.

- Jensen, acho que ele não vem. – disse pelo aparelho, quando captei um som a quase dois quilômetros. Um grito. No exato momento, a minha visão captou uma moça e um vulto, levando-a para o bosque. – Jensen, vem para cá agora! Eu acabei de vê-lo!

- Onde você está? – disse Jensen do outro lado da linha.

- Na rua do colégio! Venha rápido! – eu só ouvi o assovio da velocidade de Jensen e em 20 segundos ele parou ao meu lado.

- Para onde ele foi? – perguntou com urgência na voz. Eu apontei para o bosque, sem dizer nada.

- Vamos. – disse Jensen com uma voz tão fria que nem mesmo o pólo ártico poderia se comparar.

Adentramos no bosque, indo atrás dos vestígios. O bosque estava bem mais sombrio devido a circunstância. Não havia nenhum animal por perto. Só o medo. O vampiro era bastante descuidado. Havia manchas de sangue em uma só direção, mostrando o seu caminho. Chegamos a uma clareira, quando eu gelei, entendendo o golpe de mestre.

- Jensen, pare! – falei. Jen deu uma guinada tão violenta que por muito pouco não se chocou contra a árvore.

- O que foi? – perguntou, visivelmente irritado. Eu apontei para as marcas.

- Isso está muito fácil. É quase como se ele estivesse pedindo para ser seguido...

Jensen ficou imóvel, entendendo o raciocínio, mas era tarde demais. Um corpo caiu entre nós e em um átimo, algo me atingiu me jogando em uma árvore. Fiquei atordoado, mas me levantei mesmo tonto, e fiquei em choque ao me deparar com a cena à minha frente.

Jensen estava no ar, carregado por um moreno de olhos azuis. Ele parecia muito confiante de si e havia maldade explícita em seus gestos. Ele irradiava poder, um poder tão antigo que eu não sabia como podia existir nos dias atuais.

Porém o que mais assustava era a cara de Jensen. Ele fitava o outro como se fosse um pesadelo, alguém que ele nunca queria ver.

- Misha... – sussurrou, trêmulo. O moreno sorriu de volta.

- Jensen. Você não mudou nada. – respondeu. Depois colocou Jensen mais perto de si e cheirou seu pescoço. – Inclusive esse seu corpo. E essa sua boca. – Foi com dor e susto que vi ele dar uma dura mordida nos lábios de Jensen, fazendo jorrar sangue.

- Me... Me solta. – disse Jensen, com dificuldade por causa da dor que devia estar sentindo. Por favor. – Com surpresa, vi que ele estava chorando. Aquilo era uma súplica e não uma ordem, como supus. O vampiro, voltou a morder os lábios dele com mais força. Fazendo-o gritar de dor.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Porque senão eu irei arrebentar a sua cara, seu idiota. – falei, com um sentimento ruim e compulsivo dentro de mim. Ódio, percebi. – Quem é você, o que quer aqui?

- Jensen, vejo que aumentou a nossa família! – disse Misha, com uma falsa felicidade. – Qual é o seu nome rapaz?

- Jared. – respondi, sem mais medo. Eu não o deixaria machucar Jensen.

- Prazer. Eu sou Misha, criador de Jensen. Poderia nos deixar a sós, menino? – acrescentou. Não dava para acreditar.

- Não, solte o Jensen agora senão...

- Senão o quê? – replicou em desafio.

Eu corri para cima dele, mas eu não era nada comparado em força com ele. Nem consegui chegar a 10 metros. Misha se adiantou e me deu um belo chute no estômago, fazendo com que eu rolasse em distância deles.

Tentei me levantar, mas não consegui. Eu estava fraco. Um vampiro poderia deixar outro no meu estado tão rápido? Mesmo com a minha imortalidade? A resposta estava em mim mesmo. Sim, podia.

- O que você quer por aqui? – ouvi Jensen murmurar. Depois veio o riso de Misha.

- Vim ajustar as minhas contas pelo o que você fez no passado, _meu namorado_. – ele fez questão de pronunciar bem arrastado essa parte, e vi que aquilo era dirigido a mim. – Eu poderia acabar com você agora. Mas não teria graça. Ainda vou me divertir muito antes de matar vocês. Mas que fique claro: Você pagará por tudo que cometeu, Jensen.

Um vento passou por mim e eu soube que só estava eu e Jensen na clareira e que nada estava bem.

**Quase desisti da fanfic. Foi quase um mês de hiato. E é sempre difícil recomeçar. Mas os meus condes mereciam alo melhor do que isso. Então anuncio que a fanfic condes Jensen e Jared: os vampiros da noite – 1ª saga continuará, e que o próximo capítulo saíra na semana que vem. Espero que não tenham desistido dela! Motivo do meu atraso: A vida complicou, e ela não é igual a minha fanfic, na qual eu posso mudar o rumo na hora que eu quiser. ****Beijos e até semana que vem!**

**Respondendo aos rewiews:**

**Mandy Oliveira – obrigado por gostar tanto da minha fanfic. Espero que também goste da entrada do Misha na série. Tem razão, deve ser difícil para o Jared deixar a família. Mas com o Jensen do lado ele não tem do que reclamar.**

**Alicia Darcy – obrigado pelas dicas que deu, você realmente é uma escritora de mão cheia, e isso se comprova pela leitura que estou fazendo de Sweet August. Espero poder contar com você nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ana Ackles – está aí o "morcegão", como você disse. Sua review me deu muito incentivo, como todas as outras. Estou lendo a sua fanfic piratas. Você escreve de uma maneira esplendia. Beijos!**


	6. problemas de convivência

**Atenção: Essa fanfic contém cenas homossexuais e futuramente cenas de sexo gay e sádicas. Se você não gosta, não leia ou venha me encher o saco com comentários destrutivos.**

**Mas se você gosta, espero que tenha uma ótima leitura e que se divirta muito. Jared e Jensen não foram criados por mim, pois são pessoas reais (é óbvio)**

06. Depois do acidente

- Jensen! Jensen!

Jared estava do meu lado, me sacudindo, talvez se perguntando se eu ainda estava vivo. Abri os olhos muito lentamente, até ser capaz de enxergar seu rosto, bastante preocupado comigo. Parecia que ele havia crescido, porque eu tinha que levantar tanto a minha cabeça para conseguir fitar seus olhos?Depois de alguns instantes, percebi que era porque eu estava caído.

- Jensen? Como você está? – perguntou Jared ao meu ouvido, mas deu para ouvir o alívio em sua voz ao ver que eu estava de olhos abertos.

Tentei responder, mas quando abri os lábios, senti uma dor lancinante. Não sabia por quê, mas a minha boca estava pulsando dolorosamente, como se alguém a tivesse mordido. À palavra mordida, minha mente reagiu, trazendo lembranças bastante recentes. Lembranças que estavam flutuando abaixo do meu consciente, mas que emergiram, apesar de eu não querer me lembrar delas.

Como em flashs, voltei ao passado e me lembrei de todos os detalhes daquele encontro horrível.

Me lembrei de como aqueles olhos azuis me davam medo. Como eu nunca queria vê-los de novo na minha eternidade. Ele havia se inclinado e chupado os meus lábios. Ou os teria mordido? Era por isso que eles estavam doendo tanto?

Me lembrei da sensação das lágrimas criando rios de fogo nos meus olhos. Por quê eu era tão fraco de frente para ele, era o que eu me perguntava. Vi o exato momento em que Jared o ameaçou e correu a toda para cima dele. Mas eu sabia que Jared não podia fazer nada. Ele era infinitamente mais forte do que qualquer vampiro que tinha conhecido. Eu sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Misha falou algo que a minha mente não estava conseguindo distinguir por causa do ruído borbulhante no começo do meu estômago. Enjôo. Mas duas palavras eu reconheci bem. _Meu namorado._ Como eu me envergonhava de já ter sido isso para ele em uma era. Uma era sombria da qual eu não queria me lembrar. Depois eu não senti mais ninguém e tudo ficou escuro.

Devia ser esse o momento no qual desmaiei. Jared ainda me olhava com preocupação, e percebi que eu ainda não havia respondido a sua pergunta. Apontei para os meus lábios e fiz uma careta de dor. Jared revirou os olhos mas passou os braços pelos meus ombros.

- Venha, consegue se levantar?

Eu me esforcei, mas no momento em que minha mão segurou a de Jared em apoio, senti o meu corpo falhar e fui em terra novamente.

- Nossa, você deve ter perdido muito sangue! Fique aí um momento. Droga, onde está aquele celular...

Apesar da dor e fraqueza intensa que estava sentindo, não pude deixar de rir sarcasticamente, apesar de quão dolorosamente foi. Para quem ele iria ligar? Para o hospital, pedindo uma ambulância? O que os médicos iriam dizer depois de examinar o meu corpo? E o que eu poderia responder sobre o que aconteceu com a minha boca?

Mas ele ligou para a última pessoa que eu esperava vir ajudar.

- Alô? Stefan? Onde você está? Olha mano, eu preciso que você venha aqui? É que... aconteceu um acidente e Jensen está muito mal? Tá, tudo bem, eu vou lhe dar as coordenadas.

Tentei dizer que não era preciso, mas a dor que senti ao tentar abrir os lábios foi tão intensa, que a inconsciência voltou a me reclamar.

- Stefan, ele não está acordando...

- Calma, maninho. Parece que até o vampirão aqui precisa de um tempo para se ajustar.

Não quis dizer que estava acordado, então fiquei de olhos fechados, tentando saber onde estava. Logo descobri pelo cheiro – estava no meu quarto. Pelo eco dos passos, Jared estava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, enquanto a respiração de Stefan no meu rosto me mostrava a sua proximidade. Eu não gostei, a única pessoa que eu gostava que fizesse isso era o Jared. Por um sentimento desconhecido que eu podia achar repulsivo, mas ainda assim, verdadeiro. Esse estranho familiar não tinha nenhuma permissão para estar invadindo o meu espaço desse jeito.

Foi essa irritação que me fez decidir mostrar que estava na área de novo. Abri os meus olhos bem devagar, quase com medo do que podia encontrar ali. A luz do teto doeu em minha retina. Depois de alguns segundos, consegui reconhecer, dois rostos pertos na mesma proporção do meu. O meu protegido, Jared e o irmão insuportável dele, Stefan.

Stefan não gostava de mim. Isso era óbvio. Ele ainda me culpava pelo o quê o irmão dele havia se tornado. Mas naquela noite ele estava agindo quase como um profissional. Fora a mágoa evidente em seus olhos, se afastou e foi pegar um medicamento que estava aos meus pés. Jared foi bem mais efusivo.

- Jensen, que bom que está melhor! – disse, jogando os seus braços em um abraço apertado. Apesar de estar fraco, consegui levantar os meus braços e passar pela sua cintura. – Como se sente? – perguntou depois de um instante. Afastando o meu rosto para trás, com o intuito de poder me fitar nos olhos.

Tentei mover meus lábios, mas não encontrei força nenhuma naquela região do rosto. Assim, apenas levantei o polegar para cima, tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem. Ele não se convenceu.

- Você deve ter perdido muito sangue na parte dos lábios. O que acha, Stefan?

Stefan se levantou e examinou os meus lábios, sem realmente tocá-los. E ainda bem, porque eu não queria isso.

- Acho que ele vai precisar repor o sangue, se quiser se curar a curto prazo, mas não é algo que ele não possa fazer, é? – completou, deixando transparecer o seu sarcasmo.

- Tudo bem. – disse Jared pensativamente. – Ainda temos sangue na geladeira.

Minhas sobrancelhas se arquearam um pouco, apenas para Jared ver. Como assim? Ele não havia me dito que tinha acabado com o sangue que havia lá? Onde ele estava querendo chegar com isso? Stefan olhou meio enojado para ele.

- Nossa, pensei que seria menos aterrorizante, mas não é. – disse, e carregou a sua maleta. – Preciso ir. Amanhã eu vou trabalhar cedo. E Jared, você bem que podia fazer o favor de nos visitar de vez em quando, ou você não tem permissão?

Aquela indireta havia sido para mim, claro. Mas eu estava tão fraco que nem pensei em rebater. Jared olhou para mim em vermelho vivo.

- Tudo bem, Stefan. É que tem acontecido tantas coisas que eu...

- Tá, eu entendo. Amanhã, talvez?

- Sim, Jensen e eu iremos.

Eu não sabia que havia sido convidado para aquela reunião familiar, mas pelo visto, Jared queria me engajar na família dele. A expressão de Stefan dizia exatamente o contrário. Mas pelo fato de que teria o seu irmão perto dele, não disse nada.

- Sim, é claro, Jensen também está convidado... Jared você pode me acompanhar até a porta?

- Certo.

Ouvi seus passos escada abaixo, uma despedida baixa e depois o roçar de um abraço. Pensei que Jared viria em toda a sua velocidade para o quarto, mas ele veio em passos normais, sugerindo... Insegurança em relação alguma coisa?

Jared respirou fundo, e entrou no quarto. Voltei a olhá-lo com curiosidade, enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado com expectativa? Eu perguntei em gestos onde estava o sangue, e ele sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Não tem.

Novamente voltei a arquear minhas sobrancelhas para ele. Por que ele havia mentido para o seu irmão, então?

- Jensen. – sussurrou, olhando para as suas mãos, sem saber por onde começar. – Você precisa de sangue. Não tem na geladeira, e nós não vamos caçar humanos, então... – ele desabotoou a sua camisa e a tirou ficando com o peito nu. – Não deve ser tão bom, mas acho que deve servir.

Só entendi o que ele queria dizer quando ficou inclinado em cima dos meus quadris e virou o seu pescoço, deixando-o bem perto dos meus lábios. Eu o afastei, fazendo que não com a cabeça. Ele, por sua vez, se enroscou em mim e falou nos meus ouvidos:

- Por favor... Eu não gosto de te ver desse jeito... Dói demais... Por favor.

Ele era tão quente! Não sabia se era por causa do tamanho de seu corpo ou se fazia parte dele, mas era impossível sair de perto dele nessa temperatura. E o meu ser estava pedindo, suplicando pelo gosto do sangue dele de novo. Eu não podia resistir.

Bem devagar, fui me inclinando, até tocar minimamente o seu pescoço com a minha boca. Depois, fui abrindo meus lábios bem devagar, alisei uma de suas veias com o dedo indicador, e logo em seguida mordi.

Jared gemeu no início de dor, mas logo depois se enroscou ainda mais em mim, pedindo para eu sugar mais com o gesto.

Eu não podia pensar em prazer maior. Eu sentia o sangue, tão doce e tão vermelho na minha boca. Mas não era isso que fazia do momento tão especial. Por que todas as nossas barreiras se enfraqueceram. Eu podia sentir nele o mesmo que eu sentia, a mesma vibração, a mesma direção de desejos.

Não era algo que eu queria parar. Mas logo quando eu senti a força voltar aos meus lábios, o tirei delicadamente de meus dentes e o fitei durante longos minutos, satisfeito. A minha felicidade devia estar a olhos vistos, porque Jared relaxou a boca em um sorriso.

- Gostou? – disse, se jogando na cama. Pela sua respiração exaltada, aquilo devia ter cansado. Parecia até que ele havia transado com... Varri o pensamento perigoso para longe, e coloquei o meu queixo em seu braço.

- Obrigado, Jared. – respondi, e fiquei passando os dedos em seus braços, até sentir seus olhos nele.

- Então... – disse, quando eu me deitei. – O que o Misha quis dizer com "você vai pagar por tudo o que me fez"?

Suspirei, e me virei para o outro lado sem querer encará-lo. Eu não podia lhe contar o que havia feito, ele nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

- Nada demais.

- Ah, qual é, Jensen? Agora vai ficar misterioso comigo?

- Por favor, Jared. Não me pressiona hoje.

Ele pareceu entender o quanto estava desesperado só de pensar naquele infeliz. Lentamente, me senti abraçado e jogado para cima de seu corpo. Era sempre eu que o aninhava, mas pelo jeito, seria ao contrário essa noite.

- Não quero que sinta medo. – disse ele, me abraçando bem forte.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, me aninhando mais. De repente, senti um beijo nos meus cabelos. Ele estava tentando me confortar. Fechei os olhos às suas carícias em meu rosto. Logo fui à inconsciência, mas dessa vez feliz. Eu estava com quem queria estar.

**Bem pessoal,**

**Sei que devo pedir desculpas pela minha demora, mas aqui estão as minhas razões para eu ter demorado tanto**** – eu saí de casa. Meus pais me expulsaram pela minha opção sexual e eu estou na casa do meu irmão mais velho por enquanto. Por isso, entendam que os dias têm sido... difíceis emocionalmente para mim. Mas, deixemos isso para lá. Resolvi me dedicar de corpo e alma nessa fanfic. Esse capítulo saiu meio pequeno, mas o próximo vai sair bem grande, e sairá certamente no sábado ou no domingo. Por favor, se deixarem reviews, apenas comentem sobre a fanfic, e não perguntem nem falem nada sobre a minha vida pessoal nela, pois eu não quero falar sobre isso. Hoje é o retorno oficial da fanfic. Obrigado e espero que não tenham desistido dela!**


	7. encontros parte 1

07. Encontros Parte I

Acordei com o barulho do chuveiro no banheiro ao lado. Jensen já devia estar tomando banho, ele sempre acordava cedo. Com um suspiro, me virei para o outro lado da cama e tentei voltar a dormir, mas a minha consciência já estava desperta, e a memória do dia anterior jorrou pela minha mente, lembrando-me do que havíamos enfrentado.

Sem pensar, me levantei e olhei para todos os lados, transpirando pesadamente e esperando que Misha estivesse me encarando por trás de um móvel ou de uma porta. Mas não havia ninguém ali. O som da água do chuveiro batendo no corpo de Jensen continuava tão calmo quanto estava antes de eu ficar nervoso.

Bom, calmo foi só uma maneira de dizer. Assim que pensei em Jensen e em como ele deveria estar no banheiro, senti _algo_ crescer um tanto desconfortavelmente entre as minhas pernas.

Eu precisava parar com isso. Já estava com toda a certeza me enlouquecendo. Eu sabia que a obsessão da minha mente nele já estava se tornando doentia e dolorosa. Por que eu já sabia que desejava aquele vampiro em condições totalmente impossíveis. Ele nunca corresponderia ao que eu sinto. Nunca.

Me deitei na cama e fiquei de peito, fechando os olhos e tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que me tirasse da direção daquele pecado, sem sucesso. Fiquei desse jeito por minutos, mais para mim pareceram horas. O único fato que me trouxe de volta a superfície foi eu sentir uma respiração familiar na minha orelha.

Eu estava em paz. Eu nunca ficaria com preocupações com aquele cara por perto. Ele era o único que conseguia me fazer mergulhar na minha alma e saber que nada me prejudicaria enquanto ele estivesse por perto.

Argh! Eu já estava pensando bobagem. Eu tinha que me obrigar a parar de ter esses pensamentos tão... femininos toda vez que o via por perto.

Abri os olhos, sabendo que iria encontrar aquelas íris verdes tão conhecidas me fitando com curiosidade. E assim foi. Ele estava agachado, preocupado à sua maneira com os últimos acontecimentos, mas tentando não deixar transparecer nada.

- Você está bem, Jared? – perguntou, depois de um tempo imensuravelmente longo me observando. Eu dei um sorriso em resposta.

- Por que não estaria?

- Bem... devido o que aconteceu em poucas horas atrás... Eu pensei se você não estaria... Machucado, triste ou impressionado de alguma forma...

A preocupação que ele sentia era por mim. Não havia como eu não deixar de me sentir feliz. Ele se preocupava pelo meu bem estar. Queria que eu estivesse bem. Varri aquela esperança idiota, fechando os olhos com força. Aquilo qualquer amigo sentiria. Não era aquele tipo de preocupação que eu queria.

- Estou perfeitamente bem, obrigado. – respondi, com a voz um tanto dura. Jensen franziu o cenho, sem entender. É claro que ele não entenderia. Eu estava sendo injusto com ele. Tratei de me redimir. – Desculpa pelo modo que respondi, Jensen. Acho que estou um pouco preocupado...

- Eu não vou deixar ele chegar perto de você. – disse Jensen, se levantando e postando-se diante de mim. Perto demais para eu conseguir controlar os meus desejos. Mas o modo como ele só pensou em mim de repente me deixou exasperado.

- Não é comigo que estou me preocupando! É com você!

Jensen, deixou a cabeça um pouco de lado, como se estivesse curioso mas não quisesse me pressionar. Senti que ele queria que eu continuasse a explicar, e foi o que eu fiz.

- Aquele tal de Misha não está atrás de mim! O principal alvo dele é você, Jensen! Como eu não poderia me preocupar. Você é...

Você é a pessoa que eu amo. O cara com quem eu quero passar a minha eternidade, a quem quero me entregar. Você é a pessoa que faz eu me sentir completo, como se um grande buraco dentro de mim fosse preenchido. Você é o único que tem permissão para me tocar como quiser. Porque eu te amo, Jen. Eu te amo...

Todas essas frases passaram em minha cabeça enquanto tentava descobrir o que ele era para mim. Mas eu não tinha coragem para dizer nenhuma delas. Então voltei a recorrer ao caminho mais fácil. Mentir.

- Você é o meu irmão de alma.

Eu senti a decepção em seu olhar, e também soube que a partir daquele momento ele sabia que eu estava escondendo algo.

Contudo, Jensen era bem melhor em disfarçar do que eu. Deu um sorriso artificial e um tapinha nos meus ombros.

- Eu sei me defender, Jay. Por que você não vai tomar um banho para irmos à escola?

Eu queria dizer o quanto ele não podia se defender de Misha. Ele poderia praticamente ter acabado com a sua vida ontem, mas ao ouvir ele dizer "irmos à escola", me deixou um pouco desnorteado.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que iríamos esperar mais dois dias. – respondi, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

Jensen levantou os olhos para cima, sem querer me encarar, mas quando o fez, pareceu incrivelmente vulnerável, mais do que na última noite.

- Jared Padalecki. Eu não vou lhe deixar sozinho com o Misha por aí. Vá tomar o seu banho. Vou estar lhe esperando no carro.

Ele saiu, me deixando sem palavras. Só com emoções. Ele sempre me protegeria, sempre estaria comigo. Talvez não do modo que eu queria, mas era melhor isso do que nada. Tentando repreender o bolo de emoções que se formou em minha garganta, peguei um par de roupas, sem realmente vê-las e entrei no banheiro. Um bom banho me acalmaria.

**J2**

Sentado em meu carro, eu não sabia se estava muito bem. Não por fora, mas por dentro.

Como doeu quando Jared disse que eu era para ele um irmão de alma. Quase que eu começava a chorar ao ouvir aquilo. Um irmão de alma? Não chegava nem perto pelo que meu coração queria dizer. Não chegava nem perto do que eu sentia por ele. Eu não queria admitir. Mas estava apaixonado por Jared Padalecki.

Por que comigo? Por que por ele? Um amor platônico. Eu já havia ouvido essa expressão muitas vezes e sempre considerei que somente alguém fraco podia sentir um amor sem motivos para dar certo. Mas ali estava eu, sofrendo por esse homem de forma humilhante. Eu sabia que não podia me afastar. Assim como sabia que talvez eu nunca deixaria de sentir isso. Nossa, como dói. Pensei colocando a mão em meu peito.

Ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Eu vi nos olhos dele. Eu não poderia pressioná-lo, não quando já tinha meus próprios segredos e erros pesando em minhas costas.

Mas ele queria dizer outra coisa naquele momento. Quem sabe queria dizer que eu era apenas uma amizade passageira que ele deixaria para trás em dado momento ou algo pior. Eu não suportaria isso. Com certeza seria o dia em que eu poria fim na minha eternidade.

Por que eu...

Uma batidinha na porta de carona do carro me lembrou que eu passara tempo demais pensando. Olhei para o lado e vi Jared sorrindo, mas depois seu sorriso se desfez em um quê de preocupação. Isso me fez pensar em como deveria estar a minha expressão. Por mais doloroso que fosse, coloquei um meio sorriso no rosto.

- O que foi, Jen? – perguntou Jared, entrando no carro. Eu liguei o motor e coloquei um cd do Kiss. Ter um barulho no fundo ficava mais fácil do que ter o silêncio para ecoar a minha voz.

- Estava pensando em Misha. – O que não era de todo mentira. Era um assunto que também me deixava tenso.

- Ah. – disse Jared, mexendo os CDs, sem nem perceber a música para reclamar. – Jensen, ele não vai nos machucar.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo te machucar. – repeti, convicto. Misha poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo, mas ele não tocaria em um fio de cabelo de Jared. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que dar a minha vida.

Jared ficou um pouco em silêncio enquanto eu passava rapidamente pelas ruas. Quando já estávamos perto da escola, ele chamou a minha atenção com uma pergunta.

- Jensen... Desculpa pelo o que eu vou perguntar agora, mas o que você fez para o Misha ter tanto ódio de você?

- Nada demais. – respondi evasivamente, tentando ganhar tempo para chegar à escola, e conseguiu. Parei no estacionamento e desliguei o motor. – Acho que está na hora de você entrar.

- Mas Jensen...

- Não adianta Jared. Vá para a sua aula, tá? – cortei, categoricamente. Ele deu a impressão de que estava com raiva. E eu percebi surpreso que Jared não era acostumado a receber um não como resposta. Eu o estava mimando demais.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, saindo e batendo com uma força exagerada a porta. Eu o observei entrar no colégio sob o olhar dos colegas, espantados de vê-lo de novo, desde o seu sumiço.

- Mimado. – falei comigo mesmo. Saí da minha Ferrari e fui andando em direção ao bloco dos professores. Meu caminho foi interceptado por um segurança da escola.

- Desculpe-me por pará-lo, senhor Ackles, mas o diretor quer falar com o senhor.

E essa agora. O que será que aquele homem chato queria. Parecia mais que ele estava no pé do Jensen. Se ele começasse com um discurso sobre o que é melhor para a escola, eu não saberia o que era capaz de fazer.

Mas ele parecia feliz quando abriu a porta para mim. Feliz demais para o meu gosto. Ele me segurou pelos ombros enquanto falava, me impedindo de olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse seus olhos.

- Jensen, meu garoto! Estou fazendo um programa de colocar monitores para todos os professores. Eles irão ajudar vocês. E o primeiro já apareceu! E adivinhe! Ele vai ser seu monitor de história!

De certa forma eu já sabia quem era. Já sabia que ele me cercaria de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mais eu não esperava que começaria tão cedo.

No fundo da sala. Na frente da mesa do diretor, estava sentado Misha Collins.

Eu não pude evitar de sentir o meu sangue congelar. Ele me observava, como um gato espreitando o rato. Ele estava feliz de me amedrontar, isso estava claro. Se levantou e foi até mim, me estendendo a mão no final do ato.

- Sou Misha Collins, prazer. Estou feliz de trabalhar com você. Tenho certeza que nos daremos super bem.

**Como eu prometi, está aqui o sétimo capítulo da saga. Eu prometi que sairia grande, mas uma certa pessoa ( Ah, vem aqui agora maninho, não vá fugir do que você vez comigo. Ele está aqui do meu lado. K' ) me colocou de castigo só porque eu quebrei a janela. Então eu vou ter que dividir esse capítulo em dois. A segunda parte dele sairá na quarta-feira. Vejo vocês na segunda parte do sétimo capítulo!**

**Respondendo a alguns reviews:**

**Casammy: Thanks for read my fanfic. I know, Jensen should have protected Jared in that moment, but he was afraid. ****Misterious…. See you in the next chapter. Kisses.**

**Alicia D****arcy: Nossa, obrigado pelo que achou da volta da minha fanfic. Espero que continue lendo. Mas eu não acho certo que ele seja destruído no final dessa fanfic. Quero a presença dele na próxima saga dos meus condes. Sei que você não gosta dele, mas tente relevá-lo, tá? Bjs...**

**Ana Ackles: Quero agradecer por aquele puxão de orelha que você me deu em alguns reviews atrás. ****Serviu para eu aprender muitas coisas. Estou junto com você nesse mistério – o que o Jensen fez? Ah, estou esperando a continuação de Juntos pelo destino. Está muito boa. Bjs.**


	8. encontros parte 2

**Atenção: Essa fanfic contém cenas homossexuais e futuramente cenas de sexo gay e sádicas. Se você não gosta, não leia ou venha me encher o saco com comentários destrutivos. Mas se você gosta, espero que tenha uma ótima leitura e que se divirta muito.**

07. Encontros parte II

Por fora eu estava normal, a expressão mais calma possível, mas por dentro, eu estava mais gelado do que o pólo sul. Eu senti a minha testa suar em pânico quando, segurei a mão de Misha, fingindo que só estávamos nos conhecendo agora.

Descarado como só ele, começou a me perguntar sobre os cronogramas de aula na frente do diretor e eu é claro, fui forçado a responder.

- Ainda bem que já estão se dando bem! – exclamou o diretor, como se não houvesse coisa no mundo que o deixasse mais feliz. – Vou ter que dispensar vocês agora, o sinal irá tocar daqui a pouco. Espero ter prosperidade dessa dupla que eu acabei de criar!

- Com toda a certeza, diretor. – disse Misha, sorrindo para mim. – Tenho certeza que Jensen e eu faremos um trabalho muito bom. Acho até que já vivemos juntos em outro século!

O diretor tomou aquilo como uma brincadeira, obviamente, mas eu sabia a verdade que havia por trás da declaração de Misha. Cerrei os dentes. Ele não vai conseguir me provocar, pensei. Mas é claro que ele havia conseguido.

Despedi-me do diretor junto com Misha. Eu fui andando com ele ao meu lado. Era um contraste incrível, o ódio que eu estava sentindo expressado no meu olhar e ele assoviando uma música italiana alegremente, quando passamos perto da casa de produtos de limpeza dos faxineiros, empurrei Misha rapidamente para dentro, entrando em seguida. Fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- O que você quer de mim, Misha? – perguntei, agarrando o seu colarinho e o impulsionando para cima. Misha me olha sério durante alguns instantes, e então, sorrindo sarcasticamente, mete a mão no meio das minhas calças e começa a massagear meu membro.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei, minha raiva se desfazendo em surpresa.

- Ah, qual é, Jen? – disse Misha, alargando mais o sorriso. Depois percebi com surpresa que era EU o que estava sendo encostado na parede. – Vai me dizer que você não se lembra de como gemia quando eu te pegava assim! – e eu senti as suas mão se enroscarem ao lado da minha coxa.

- Misha, para! – retruquei quando eu senti que estava sendo levantado, e colocado contra a parede. Mas o meu corpo estava tendo reações diferentes. Eu não podia dizer que não me lembrava das noites que tínhamos a séculos atrás. Noites de luxúrias. nas quais eu me entregava a ele sem nenhum pudor.

- Vamos... Se relembre de como você gostava disso aqui... – e eu senti a ponta do seu nariz alisando o meu braço até o meu rosto. Depois senti o seu hálito quente perto do meu rosto. Perto o suficiente para que nossos cabelos se tocassem. Depois senti nossos queixos se tocando, e por último nossos lábios...

- Sai! – gritei, não me importando se alguém podia nos ouvir. Dei um empurrão nele e saí depressa da casa de limpeza. Só o que eu queria era estar o mais longe possível daquele monstro, nem que eu tivesse que morar no pólo sul...

- Vejo você na primeira aula, Jensen!

Mas que grande merda!

**J2**

A minha volta à escola foi a grande novidade do dia. Todo mundo estava querendo saber de antemão o que havia acontecido comigo.

- Ei Jared, por que você estava sumido?

- Te raptaram?

- O que aconteceu, Jared?

- Nada demais. – eu tentava explicar, fazendo uma bela cara de culpado. – Eu apenas saí da cidade com alguns amigos para... uma balada, e esqueci de avisar para os meus pais.

- Cara, toda a cidade estava procurando por você! – exclamou um garoto magricelo do meu lado. – Quanta coragem de sair assim! E seus pais, não disseram nada?

- Ah, não. Meus pais são tranquilos... com licença.

Tinha acabado de ver Jensen passar, e ele estava mais pálido do que de costume. Além disso, ele estava andando olhando apenas para a frente, um sinal que eu aprendi a reconhecer quando as coisas estavam verdadeiramente más. Ele nem me viu, algo quase impossível com todos os poderes que tinham.

- Jensen! – gritei, sem reparar se as pessoas olhavam ou não. Ele só ouviu quando eu o chamei pela segunda vez. Ele se virou para mim e a sua expressão era um péssimo agouro.

- Jared, vá para a casa agora. – sussurrou em tom de urgência. Por que ele estava assim? A escola era segura. Não aconteceria nada.

- Por quê? – perguntei, sem entender nada.

- Apenas faça o que eu mandei. – respondeu Jensen, com rispidez. Eu sabia que ele só estava falando assim comigo porque estava pressionado, mas mesmo assim isso não dava à ele o direito de usar esse tom comigo.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum. – falei, sentindo meu queixo se empinar um pouquinho de arrogância. – Não, até você me falar o que tá acontecendo.

- Não dá para você escutar nenhuma vez o que eu digo? – perguntou Jensen, enrugando a testa. – Por favor, Jared, vá para a casa e não saia de lá até eu chegar!

- Não. – falei resolutamente, virando-me de costas para ele. – Só vou se tiver um bom motivo para me dizer.

Ficamos nos encarando durante alguns instantes, então Jensen se virou abruptamente e continuou a andar em direção à sua primeira aula.

- Jensen! Jensen!

Mas ele não deu sinal que me ouvira. Com a cabeça estourando de raiva, fui para a aula de biologia me sentando de qualquer jeito em uma cadeira do fundo, sem prestar atenção e nada, e levando mais dever para casa do que gostaria. As outras aulas passaram em um borrão. Na hora do intervalo, senti um certo vazio a não ver Jensen junto com os outros professores, mas ele não era muito do tipo que ficava se misturando, então desabei ao lado de alguns colegas e fiquei boiando na conversa, pensando no que poderia ter deixado Jensen daquela forma.

A resposta para isso veio na minha penúltima aula do dia, a de história, a hora em que eu tinha certeza que veria Jensen. Contudo eu não contava com um detalhe. Misha estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da mesa do professor, dando um sorriso enorme ao me ver, como se tivesse acabado de me pregar uma peça.

Então era por isso que Jensen estava daquele jeito. Era por isso que ele queria que eu fosse embora. Porque Misha estava ali e ele não queria que eu corresse nenhum perigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que era eu que havia feito a pergunta e que a turma toda já estava sentada, nos olhando com curiosidade. Jensen me lançou um olhar de alerta, porém eu não liguei. Era como se toda a sanidade tivesse saído do meu corpo e eu já não soubesse distinguir o que eu deveria fazer.

Misha olhou para mim com um leve toque de confusão e me perguntou descaradamente:

- Desculpe, mas eu conheço você?

- Não se finja de desentendido! – falei, jogando a mão para os altos e dando um soco na parede. – Diga! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpe, Misha. – interrompeu Jensen, me segurando e levando-me até o meu lugar, eu o encarei totalmente aturdido. Como ele podia estar defendendo Misha depois de tudo o que ele já havia feito?

- Dance conforme a música. – disse ele baixinho, apenas para mim ouvir. E em seguida para classe. – Bem turma, hoje vamos começar a estudar a guerra fria, por favor, abram o livro de vocês na página 274...

A aula foi estressante. Misha tentava toda hora desmoralizar Jensen, mostrando partes que eles haviam omitido. Isso aconteceu tantas vezes que chegou ao ponto de uma menina atrás de mim cochichar para a outra:

- Nossa! Esse monitor tá dando uma surra no professor!

Isso não deu para aguentar.

- Você conhece o Jensen por acaso? – perguntei, virando-me na cadeira para encará-la.

- Não, mas...

- Então, cale a boca!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz por trás de mim. Não precisei virar para saber quem era.

- Nada demais, monitor... – começou a dizer a garota. Mas Misha a interrompeu, com um abano de mão.

- Pelo visto Jared está implicando com a senhorita sem nenhum motivo, certo?

A menina baixou a cabeça e confirmou imperceptivelmente.

- Detenção às oito na próxima segunda, senhor Jared.

- Não.

Eu me assustei ao ouvir a segunda voz. Era de Jensen. Eu não havia percebido, mas toda a turma havia virado para ver a nossa intriga. Misha levantou um pequeno sorriso, enquanto se encostava na parede.

- Não? – repetiu, como se desafiasse Jensen a passar por cima do que havia decretado.

- Não. Eu sou o único aqui nessa sala que tem o direito de passar uma detenção. – o tom de voz do Jensen era firme. Pelo jeito ele havia levado a sério o trabalho de me proteger.

Misha abriu um sorriso ainda maior, o que me fez perceber que viria uma péssima notícia.

- Ah, mas no meu contrato está escrito explicitamente que eu tenho tanto poder como você. – disse, retirando não sei da onde um papel com o selo da escola. Jensen leu e ficou fitando o papel durante alguns momentos, como se esperasse aparecer algo diferente. Mas por fim, soltou um suspiro que dizia que havia sido derrotado, enquanto Misha se virava para mim. O rosto coberto de triunfo.

- Então lhe encontro aqui às oito na segunda-feira, Jared.

E sem esperar o sinal bater, saiu da sala. Demorou talvez três segundos para Jensen segui-lo, parando um instante perto na batente da porta.

- Estão liberados. – e desapareceu corredor afora.

Toda a turma urrou de alegria por ter alguns minutos livres, mas eu não. Eu sabia que Jensen havia ido atrás de Misha questionar a minha detenção. Isso não era algo que me deixava feliz. Eu não gostaria que Jensen se machucasse ou tivesse que ceder às chantagens daquele sujeito, fosse qualquer situação.

Porém, quando saí da sala para procurar os dois, não os encontrei em nenhum lugar. Que merda!

- Ei, Jay, vamos, venha jogar basquete com a gente. – disse um garoto quase do meu tamanho que eu não conhecia. Eu me dividi entre a decisão. Eu adorava esportes. Porém, Jensen agora deveria estar correndo perigo. Ele era mais importante. Mas antes que eu pudesse dispensar o "boy", o time inteiro de basquete passou e me puxou para o ginásio. Talvez por causa da minha altura, ou talvez até mesmo por estarem precisando de um novo jogador, o fato era que em dez minutos eu estava com o meu uniforme de educação física, no meio da quadra, junto com os outros, ao redor do treinador.

- Então, garotos. – disse ele, balançando um bastão de baseball, levemente ameaçador, apesar do sorriso no rosto. – A temporada de jogos interescolares estão próximas, e Deus sabe o quanto queremos ganhar. Faz quatro anos que não conseguimos ganhar a taça de basquete do ano, nosso esporte principal. Agora vamos treinar. Brian e Johnson, escolham para cada lado do time de treino um jogador. Os do time de Johnson sem camisa, por favor.

Eu fui um dos escolhidos para o time do Johnson. E, é claro, eu tive que tirar a camisa. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o suspiro de algumas meninas que passavam por ali e de vários garotos que me olhavam meio disfarçado. Porém, o suspiro maior veio de um lugar no meio da arquibancada. Quando eu olhei para cima, procurando saber quem fora o autor, o meu estômago se contraiu de alívio. Era Jensen. Ele estava com as mãos entre cruzadas e quando percebeu que eu o estava observando, abriu um grande sorriso e estendeu o polegar, em um sinal mudo que significava "tudo bem".

Eu retribuo o sorriso, pego uma bola e faço uma cesta do meio da quadra, o time grita encantado, porém eu só tinha olhos para Jensen.

- Essa foi para você. – sussurro, certo de que ele ouviria com a sua super audição. E não estava enganado. Segundos depois eu ouvi a resposta.

- Esse seu acerto foi pura sorte. Faz mais três, então...

Empolgado pelo desafio, fui jogar com os meus colegas ainda mais entusiasmado. E consegui fazer não três, mas seis cestas do meio da quadra. Ao final do treino, eu apontei para Jensen e joguei mais uma bola na cesta sem nem olhar e sussurrei:

- Mais uma para você.

- Vamos embora, campeão. – sussurrou de volta. Eu fiz um sinal para ele esperar e fui me trocar no vestiário. Todos os meus colegas me cumprimentaram, com palmadinhas nas costas e apertos de mãos. O treinador me olhou como alguém cujos sonhos foram realizados.

- Jared, tenho um lugar para você no nosso time.

Ele começou a discutir enfaticamente sobre táticas e posições, até que eu não aguentei mais e disse que tinha que ir jantar com a minha família, o que não era nenhuma mentira, e minutos depois, eu estava indo me encontrar com o Jensen, encostado em uma coluna, com um dos pés cruzado. Aquela pose era tão... tão... sexy.

- E aí, vamos? – disse ele, olhando diretamente para o meu rosto. O que era uma sorte, porque a minha parte de baixo estava meio... descontrolada no momento.

- Claro. – respondi. Ele pegou a minha mochila e mesmo com os meus protestos, colocou-a em suas costas. Ele apenas grunhiu algo sobre cavalheirismo, e fomos andando em silêncio até o seu carro.

- Espera um instante... – falei, me lembrando do que tinha acontecido durante o dia. – O que aconteceu entre você e Misha depois da aula? Jensen, ele te fez alguma...

- Ele não me fez nada. – respondeu Jensen, abrindo as portas de sua Ferrari e entrando. Eu segui o seu exemplo. – Você não vai mais ter que fazer uma detenção com Misha.

- Como assim? – perguntei descrente. Eu não conhecia muito bem Misha, mas ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que largava uma presa tão fácil. – O que você fez para ele desistir?

- Apenas cobrei alguns favores. – respondeu ele rápido demais, colocando um cd do Tiziano Ferro. Não sei o que me deu a dica, mas eu fiquei com a certeza de alguma coisa.

- Você está mentindo. – declarei calmamente. Eu estava em pânico, o que ele tinha feito verdadeiramente para Misha suspender a minha detenção? Estava esperando alguma tentativa desesperada dele de explicar, ou quem sabe uma outra mentira antes de ele falar de fato a verdade. Jensen, porém, simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas, deu partida no carro e começou a dirigir.

Estávamos em alta velocidade, as árvores passavam como um borrão, mas eu quase nem ligava. Estava encarando Jensen, esperando a resposta. Ele, por sua vez, continuava a fitar a estrada, evitando deliberadamente me olhar. Comecei a ficar apreensivo com a gravidade do problema, quando enfim, Jensen estacionou o carro e me observou.

Havíamos chegado na casa dele, ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo, até Jensen dar uma risada e me dar um abraço apertado. Eu levei um susto, mas logo o meu corpo estava correspondendo o gesto sem esperar pelo comando da minha mente. Em um arrepio, senti o seu hálito fazendo cócegas na minha orelha, enquanto ele falava, os lábios encostando nela.

- Há muitos favores que Misha me deve, Jay. Pode ter certeza quanto a isso.

Havia um brilho pervertido em seu olhar enquanto ele destravava a porta do carona. E eu agora não tinha mais certeza se ele estava mentindo para mim ou não. Devia ter sido tudo imaginação minha.

- Não vai entrar? – perguntei, vendo que ele ainda estava com a mão no volante. Jensen sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Tenho que ir em outra cidade pegar mais sangue para a gente. Não faça nada precipitado, ok?

- Sempre o mesmo aviso. – suspirei ao me lembrar quantas vezes ele já tinha dado a mesma dica. Abri a porta do carro para saí, mas senti o braço dele enlaçando a minha barriga e puxando-me para si.

- Se eu faço isso é porque eu me preocupo com você. – disse e eu podia jurar que senti os seus lábios no seu cabelo. Eu levantei a mão, em expectativa e fiz algo que eu sonhava fazer. Toquei em seu rosto.

Foi um toque suave e meio hesitante, levei a mão de sua têmpora até o seu rosto, me detendo um pouco ao lado de sua boca, para depois seguir em direção ao queixo e parar o contato.

Tudo muito rápido, porém muito intenso. Minha mão caiu pateticamente no colo enquanto Jensen olhava bem no fundo dos meus olhos. Eu vi passar a sombra de dúvida em suas íris verde e fiquei com medo de ter ido longe demais. Porém, Jensen balançou a cabeça para se livrar do pensamento, como se fosse uma mosca irritante, voltou a me colocar no lugar e continuou a olhar para a frente, e reconheci que já estava na hora de ele ir.

- Tchau. – falei, saindo do carro. Ele inclinou a cabeça para fora da janela e me chamou quando eu comecei a subir os degraus.

- Jay! – Eu me virei. Agora havia um sorrisinho no seu rosto. – Poderia arrumar a minha roupa para irmos à casa de seus pais jantar quando eu voltar?

- Ah é! Temos o jantar! – eu já havia me esquecido disso. Mas Jensen tinha esse efeito nas pessoas. Fique um tempo sozinho com ele e tudo o que você tem que fazer vai para segundo plano. – Tudo bem!

Jensen voltou a sua atenção para a estrada, um meio sorriso no rosto. O cd de Tiziano Ferro mudou para um do Ozzy. Eu torci o nariz para a música, como se ela fedesse, e o sorriso de Jensen alargou ainda mais. Ele deu a partida e logo eu estava só.

**J2**

Eu não podia contar a Jared o que realmente havia acontecido com Misha e eu depois da aula. Era uma sorte que ele fosse tão ingênuo, do contrário, ele teria percebido na hora.

Misha não era o tipo de pessoa, ou melhor dizendo, vampiro, que retribuía os favores que lhe haviam feito. É claro que não. Ele não tinha caráter. Na verdade, ele nem sabia o que significava essa palavra.

Enquanto eu chegava perto do banco de sangue, minha memória me levava para algumas horas atrás, depois de eu ter liberado a turma do final da aula.

"Misha!"

Nós estávamos a alguns passos de distância. Ele virou minimamente a cabeça ao ouvir-me chamando-o. Mas ele não parou de caminhar. Dobrou em um corredor à esquerda e eu o segui, não me importando com os riscos que poderiam me acontecer. Ele entrou na sala dos professores e bateu a porta, mas eu a abri e o procurei.

Ele estava encostado na parede oposta a mim, me encarando. Seus olhos não estavam mais sem expressão. Agora havia uma maldade sarcástica brilhando por trás daquela íris incrivelmente azul. Ele estalou a língua, quando eu abri a boca, e eu reconheci que aquela não era a hora para eu falar.

"Então... Tenho certeza que você quer propor um acordo, certo?", disse ele, sentando-se em uma cadeira com toda a pompa de imperador que lhe cabia no século XIII e me chamou para um lugar ao seu pé.

Eu senti minha mão arder de raiva. Eu não era mais dele. Contudo, se eu queria salvar a vida de Jared, eu teria que seguir as regras do jogo. Sendo assim, sentei-me no lugar tão conhecido que eu ocupava a séculos atrás, quando eu era apenas um brinquedo sexual em suas mãos.

"Eu... eu queria saber...", comecei, olhando para os seus pés como eu sempre fazia quando queria algo dele. "Se você pode liberar Jared da detenção."

"O quê?", perguntou Misha, como se não houvesse ouvido direito, mostrando agora abertamente o sarcasmo. "Liberar o Jared? Não há nada que você possa fazer para salvá-lo, e na noite de segunda-feira, o seu corpo sem vida rolará por terra!"

_Não._ Pensei comigo mesmo. Não. Eu não iria deixar Jared morrer. Eu não iria suportar... Jared era meu protegido, refiz meu pensamento, contornando a parte perigosa. Eu precisava fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para salvá-lo. _Como um casal apaixonado_, disse uma parte maldosa da minha mente.

Eu não acreditava que faria isso. Não acreditava que quebraria o juramento que havia feito a tanto tempo, na noite em que deixei Misha. Porém, mais tarde eu descobriria que sempre faria qualquer coisa por Jared.

"Talvez", comecei, obrigando minha boca a dizer cada palavra. "Talvez eu possa te fazer um favor em troca". Minha mão passeou por seu tórax, para reforçar a proposta nojenta que estava fazendo. "Se você liberar o Jared do castigo".

Misha prendeu a respiração ao perceber o que eu estava ofertando. Bem devagar, inclinou-se na minha direção e me perguntou:

"Esse garoto deve significar muito para você, não?", ele pontuou cada palavra com uma mordiscada em meu queixo. Porém, antes que eu pudesse responder, ele afirmou algo que fez meus pés tremerem.

"Eu matarei ele no fim, sabe disso. Porém, se você quer prolongar o inevitável, tudo bem. Venha hoje ao seu gabinete às duas da manhã."

Nossa conversa estava terminada. Eu me levantei e saí da sala, sem olhar para trás. Cheguei ao banheiro mais próximo e vomitei até não poder mais.

Agora, eu estava de volta ao presente, minha Ferrari estacionava ao lado de um banco de sangue. Eu não tive muito o que pensar ou fazer. Não havia um descarregamento acontecendo, como da última vez em que eu visitei um. Mas eu sabia que eles guardavam em uma espécie de depósito congelado nos fundos.

Eu dei uma pequena corrida até o quintal e arrombei a porta silenciosamente. Carreguei uns sete litros de sangue para o carro e saí antes que algum humanozinho metido a besta visse. O caminho de volta ocorreu sem problemas. Talvez tenha sido a única coisa boa que ocorreu até ali naquele dia.

**J2**

Eu sinceramente não sabia porque estava tão nervoso. Era só um jantar na casa de meus pais com Jensen. Nada mais. Então por que as minhas mãos estavam suando tanto? Como se... Como se...

_Como se você fosse levar um namorado para os seus pais conhecerem_, disse a voz maldosa de meu pensamento. Grrrr!

Nesse exato momento, a porta da sala abriu, anunciando pelo cheiro a presença de Jensen. E... Sangue! Em menos de dois segundos eu estava na sua frente, praticamente arrancando o pacote de sua mão.

- Ei! Vai com calma! – disse ele em uma tentativa de me repreender, mas ao mesmo tempo, se divertindo com a cena. Eu lhe joguei um pacote e me sentei no chão, começando a tomar avidamente o líquido viscoso e gelado.

- Desculpa. – falei, entre uma chupada e outra. – Mas você não sabe o quanto eu tô com fome. Quero dizer, com sede.

- Ah, eu imagino. – retorquiu, sentando-se ao meu lado e abrindo o pacote que eu lhe dei. Ele deu uma olhada de martírio para o sangue, e não precisava ser nenhum gênio para adivinhar o que ele estava pensando.

- Vamos, Jensen! Você já tomou antes!

- Eu sei. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste.

Então porque ele tomava? Só porque eu pedi?

Me perdi nessa reflexões enquanto esvaziávamos quase todo o estoque de sangue, só deixando um pouco para o caso de ficarmos com fome depois. Eu ia me levantar, mas de repente, senti Jensen me segurando.

- O que foi? – perguntei, meio curioso por ver os olhos de Jensen brilharem de expectativa. Ele não disse nada, deliberadamente levantou a mão, meio hesitante, meio desafiador, e em um gesto muito simples e ao mesmo tempo muito complexo, tocou o meu rosto com a mão.

Foi um toque suave e muito quente. Ele levou-a de meu rosto até o meu queixo, onde limpou algo. Não houve a certa hesitação que eu sempre via em seus olhos quando ele queria invadir o meu espaço. Ele estava confiante. E as minhas pernas estavam tremendo. Ele continuou a me segurar com o olhar durante mais um segundo e depois eu estava liberto.

- Parece criança. – alfinetou ele, mostrando a marca suja de sangue em seu dedo. – Não sabe comer, ou melhor, tomar sem se sujar.

- É mesmo? – respondi, dando um soco de brincadeira em seu ombro. Ele revidou com um tapa na minha cabeça, e assim fomos brincando até o seu quarto, onde ele parou, fitando algo, o sorriso se alargando ainda mais.

- Você tem um bom gosto. – comentou, pegando a combinação de calça jeans preta e camisa pólo azul que eu tinha escolhido para ele.

- Acho que você vai dar uma melhor impressão dando uma de comportado do que aparecer por lá vestido como um _bad boy_. – respondi, passando a mão por meus cabelos e respirando fundo para esconder o nervosismo que havia voltado a se alojar em meu estômago. _Tomara que Jensen não perceba_, pensei comigo mesmo.

- Eu vou dar uma boa impressão até se eu aparecer por lá com uma fralda. Eu sou um tremendo gato! – brincou, enquanto colocava tudo em seus braços e levava para o banheiro.

- Convencido. – respondi, me sentando na cama enquanto esperava ele tomar banho. – Meu irmão é uma exceção a essa sua afirmação, se lembra?

- Ah sim, é claro que não vou me esquecer dele. – concordou, a sua boca se torcendo para baixo, ao pensar em Stefan. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o seu sorriso voltou a se amplificar. – Contudo, vai valer a pena só para ver se você vai ficar ainda mais nervoso do que está.

_Então ele tinha percebido._

Estávamos agora em frente a minha casa. As luzes estavam acesas. Minha família claramente não sabiam que já estávamos ali, porém, já deviam estar nos esperando. Eu olhei para a sacada, respirando fundo. Eu queria que tudo saísse perfeito.

- Você está mesmo preparado? – perguntou Jensen, se virando no banco para me fitar. Ele sabia que eu estava preocupado demais com aquilo. Porém, ele não entendia os reais motivos. Eu queria que a minha família aceitasse Jensen. Eu queria que ele fizesse parte da minha família. Era isso.

- Vamos? – respondi a guisa de explicação. Jensen ainda me fitou com olhos curiosos. Sem parar de me encarar, ele estendeu a mão para o banco de trás, e de lá tirou um buquê de violetas e um vinho tinto.

- Para quê tudo isso? – perguntei, com um toque de ceticismo na voz

- Acho que faz parte do que você quer dizer com "causar uma boa impressão". – disse, gesticulando para o presente e depois para o seu corpo.

Ele não tinha como estar mais certo. A camisa fazia curvas em seus músculos com sensualidade, como o corpo de uma cobra. A calça, apertava em suas coxas torneadas, levando a loucura qualquer um que olhasse para aquela parte durante muito tempo. Em suma, ele era um brinde completo, só faltava enlaçar.

- Desisto. – murmurei com um ar de derrota. – Você sempre causará uma boa impressão.

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios carnudos.

- É claro. – respondeu, saindo do carro, eu estava pronto para abrir a porta, mas ele, com a supervelocidade que tinha, a abriu para mim antes, estendendo-me a mão.

- Não acha que está exagerando um pouco no cavalheirismo? – indaguei, segurando-a. – Eu não sou nenhuma donzela.

- No seu caso eu acho que não. – os seus olhos brilharam com deboche e eu tive certeza que eu estava sendo alvo de alguma piada que não havia entendido.

- No meu caso? – repeti, enquanto com um clique no controle, ele desligava o carro. Porém, Jensen só balançou a cabeça, satisfeito.

- Vamos. – sussurrou, e sem largar a minha mão, fomos até a varanda, onde ele tocou uma vez a campainha e aguardamos.

Não demorou nem cinco segundos para a porta ser aberta pelo meu pai. Ele estava com a cara séria. Talvez ainda não tivesse perdoado o Jensen por ter mentido sobre onde eu estava quando desapareci. Se meu pai me olhasse com essa cara, eu já estaria na outra avenida correndo de terror, contudo, Jensen não era um homem que deixava se intimidar.

- Sr. Padalecki. – disse Jensen, aproximando-se e estendendo a mão. – Como vai? Espero que me perdoe por ter mentido naquele dia para você, mas era pelo próprio Jared que estava fazendo isso.

Meu pai olhou para a mão estendida como se não quisesse tocá-la, depois olhou para mim e em um suspiro a apertou.

- É bom tê-lo aqui, Jared. – disse meu velho, largando a mão de Jensen e puxando-me para um breve abraço. – Entrem, entrem.

- Trouxe um vinho para a refeição, senhor Padalecki. – completou Jensen, enquanto colocava na mesa da cozinha a garrafa de bebida que havia trazido. – Espero que goste.

- Nossa, é bem antigo, não? – disse meu pai, e eu me surpreendi com a capacidade que ele estava aceitando Jensen_. Eu vou dar uma boa impressão até se eu aparecer por lá com uma fralda, _foi o que ele havia dito antes de virmos para cá. Será que aquilo era mais do que apenas uma boa impressão? Haveria um truque por trás dessa capacidade de se dar tão bem em ser aceito em qualquer antro que chegasse? Eu teria que perguntar depois...

- Olá. – disse, uma segunda voz vindo da cozinha. Era a minha mãe. Ainda estava com o avental e as luvas nas mãos. Mas era isso o que eu mais gostava nela. A sua simplicidade. E a sua grande capacidade de amar qualquer pessoa que fosse.

- Senhora Padalecki! – disse Jensen, contornando a mesa. E em um gesto totalmente inusitado, ajoelhou-se, tirou a luva da mão direita dela e suavemente deu um beijo em sua mão. – Trouxe flores para senhora.

- Ora, meu rapaz! – exclamou a minha mãe, corando bastante ao pegar o buquê de violetas. Mas também, não era algo muito normal uma visita nova chegar e beijar a mão de uma anfitriã que nem conhecia. Mas devia-se também levar em conta que Jensen tinha mais de meio milênio, e logo os seus costumes não eram tão atuais assim... – Vou colocá-las em um vaso! Com licença. – e voltou a cozinha.

- Bem, agora só falta o meu filho mais velho. – disse meu pai, sorrindo para Jensen. Ele retribuiu educadamente. – Stefan! – gritou em seguida para o quarto.

Demorou alguns segundos para Stefan aparecer. Ele veio em uma aparência desleixada. Uma camiseta velha e colada, uma bermuda pequena demais para os valores éticos de Jensen e uma bela cara amarrotada. Pelo visto ele havia sido acordado com o grito.

- Desculpa pai... o dia hoje não foi fácil.

Contudo ele parou ao ver eu e Jensen na sala de estar. Por um momento foi pura estática e surpresa. Mas logo depois eu estava sendo levantado do chão em um forte abraço.

- Mano! – disse Stefan, me girando. – Eu tinha esquecido que você vinha hoje!

- É essa a atenção que você dá aos meus compromissos? – respondi, meio apertado, porém gargalhando com o seu jeito infantil.

- Hum Hum. – tossiu o meu pai para chamar atenção. Meu irmão se virou para ele, ainda me mantendo em baixo do seu braço. – Caso você não tenha reparado, Stefan, temos visitas hoje. – e indicou com a cabeça Jensen.

Jensen estava encostado em uma parede, olhando a cena com uma certa diversão. Ele deu uma rápida piscadela quando eu sorri em sua direção, porém meu irmão agiu de forma diferente. Sua boca se estreitou em uma linha rígida, seus ombros se curvaram, e olhou para Jensen de cima, apesar do cutucão que eu lhe dei.

- Jensen. – murmurou friamente, em sinal de saudação. Jensen balançou levemente a cabeça e quando falou, não estava realmente olhando o meu irmão, mas sim a máquina de costura atrás dele.

- Como vai, Stefan?

Stefan apenas balançou a cabeça, e já ia voltar a conversar comigo, quando meu pai voltou a interromper:

- Vamos, Stefan, não me mate de vergonha. Suba de volta para o seu quarto e coloque pelo menos uma calça. O que o nosso convidado iria dizer?

- Oras, não se preocupe com isso, senhor Padalecki... – começou a dizer Jensen, mas Stefan o cortou.

- Tudo bem! Vem Jared, acho que você está com saudades de dar uma boa olhada em nosso quarto! – e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo a respeito, ele me puxou para a escada, e tudo o que eu realmente pude fazer foi lançar um olhar de desculpas para Jensen, contudo ele já estava voltando a encantar o meu pai:

- O senhor não gostaria de ver a minha Ferrari, já que gosta tanto assim de carros, última geração...

Meu irmão bateu a porta do quarto e pulou no meu pescoço, me dando um beijo estalado no pescoço.

- Nem acredito que você está aqui! Pensei que não viria. Com aquele lá lhe restringindo...

- Para com isso! – falei, com aspereza, me desvencilhando de seu abraço, com raiva. – Não fala assim do Jensen! Ele é uma boa pessoa! Não sei porque você implica tanto com ele!

- Bem... levar uma surra pode ser um bom motivo...

- Mas você também o provocou!

- Ah! Agora vai ficar contra mim? – indagou, parando no ato de pegar um jeans azul-claro. – Tudo bem... daqui a pouco você também vai...

- Ei! – disse, arrependido na hora por tê-lo magoado. – Sabe que eu nunca vou ficar contra você. Ma você precisa aprender a se controlar!

Stefan continuou olhando para baixo, com uma resolução inabalável, eu ergui o seu queixo, igual como o Jensen fazia comigo, e o que eu vi foi olhos marejados de lágrima.

- Ah não! – falei, o pegando no braço e o levando até a cama colocando-o no meu colo. Apesar de eu ser o mais velho, eu era mais alto, e assim, eu podia carregar meu mano sempre que eu queria. – Desculpa, vai...

- Não é por isso que eu estou chorando! – respondeu, afundando o rosto na base do meu pescoço. – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Você não faz ideia do quanto é solitário aqui sem você! Ah, Jared...

- Shh... tudo bem, tudo bem... desabafa.

Nós ficamos ali por mais alguns minutos, eu afagando a nuca de Stefan e ele, chorando copiosamente no meu ombro. Até que depois, ele se levanta e vai para o banheiro com a calça se trocar.

Ele ficou um tempo lá, mas quando saiu, não havia nenhum vestígio de que ele havia chorado.

- Vamos então. – murmurou, tentando voltar a sua alegria costumeira. – Desse jeito seremos a atenção principal do jantar.

- Só se você me der um beijo no rosto. – respondi. Virando o rosto no que eu supunha ser uma expressão teimosa. Ele riu docemente e deu um leve beijo no meu rosto, porém, no fim, ele o virou em uma mordida.

- Ai! – murmurei, ao senti os seus dentes segurando a minha pele.

- Isso é para o morcegão saber que eu não acho que ele é um bom partido para você.

- Lá vem você de novo... espera aí! Como assim, partido? – perguntei, ao entender o sentido do que ele falou.

- Jared, eu não sou cego. – foi só o que ele disse, na batente da porta. – É melhor irmos. Assunto encerrado. – acrescentou, ao perceber que eu ainda ia protestar.

Eu me calei, contrariado. Quando o meu irmão falava que não adiantava discutir era porque não. Ele sempre foi muito teimoso. Com um suspiro me levantei e passei por ele, meio preso em minhas emoções ao seguirmos para o jantar.

Então Stefan estava pensando que a minha relação com Jensen estava ultrapassando os limites da amizade. Talvez nós passássemos uma impressão errada para as pessoas de fora, _mas meu Deus,_ pensei antes que pudesse refrear a minha mente,_ como eu queria que essa impressão fosse verdadeira_.

Amaldiçoando-me a mim mesmo por ter um cérebro descontrolado, eu e meu irmão nos reunimos ao jantar, onde Jensen e meu pai já estavam sentados a mesa, enquanto a minha mãe trazia uma travessa de lasanha de queijo e presunto.

- Nossa, mãe. – falou meu irmão, dando uma pequena gemidinha. – Como está cheirando bom!

- Obrigada, meu filho! – disse ela colocando uma segunda travessa, dessa vez de macarrão. Em seguida se sentou na mesa e começamos a nos servir.

Eu não sentia o gosto da comida. Acho que é uma das desvantagens de ser vampiro. Você não tem mais apetite para isso. Era como se fosse apenas serragem na minha boca, refleti, enquanto mastigava. Eu nunca pensei que seria tão estranho comer algo sem poder avaliar se estava bom ou ruim.

Jensen já devia ter tido aquela experiência, pois não havia no seu rosto sinal de que havia gostado da comida, embora ele soubesse disfarçar muito bem com os seus sorrisos.

O jantar foi bem alegre, qualquer dúvida que meus pais pudessem ter a respeito de Jensen foi dissolvida entre piadas sobre portugueses ou loiras, e elogios a cada cômodo da casa ou a personalidade deles. O único que se mantinha incomumente quieto durante toda a refeição foi Stefan, que comia o que tinha em seu prato calado, falando apenas quando lhe perguntavam sobre algo, voltando ao seu comportamento distante. Eu não sabia se era pelo que havia acontecido no quarto, pela presença de Jensen, ou pela hipótese que ele havia formulado sobre o meu relacionamento com o Jen. Eu sinceramente esperava que não fosse a última alternativa.

Tudo ocorreu tranquilamente fora isso, e às dez e meia, Jensen e eu estávamos nos despedindo de meus pais, que agora eram só sorrisos.

- Espero que vocês venham nos visitar mais vezes! – disse, minha mãe, o rosto em expectativa. – Vocês sabem que sempre serão bem-vindos aqui!

- Claro mãe! – respondi, revirando os olhos, para não deixá-la preocupada. – Eu sempre virei aqui, afinal, eu sou o filho de vocês, certo?

Todos irromperam em risadas, até mesmo Stefan, que se mantia afastado, sentado na beira do sofá.

- E Jensen, coloque esse moleque na linha! – disse meu pai em tom de brincadeira. – E se ele lhe desobedecer em qualquer coisa, pode me ligar!

- Pai! Eu não sou mais criança! – reclamei, sem conseguir realmente fazer uma cara de constrangido.

- Pode deixar, senhor Padalecki. – respondeu Jensen, colocando a mão em meus ombros. – Agora acho que já está na hora de irmos, vocês sabem, trabalho... estudo...

- Sim, é claro. – disse a minha mãe. – É bom ver que você é um homem responsável, Jensen. Com toda a certeza, é uma boa influência para o meu menino.

- Mãe! – falei de novo. Porém, eu estava feliz demais. – Vamos então, Jensen?

Nós nos despedimos da minha família e em dois minutos, Jensen já estava voando pelas ruas da cidade.

- Acho que passei no teste. – disse Jensen, em uma certa hora. O seu sorriso estava de novo na face, enquanto ele me olhava de um modo conspiratório.

- É, você fez mesmo uma boa impressão. – concordei, fechando os olhos e penteando o cabelo com as mão. – Me pergunto se é só pura carisma ou mais um de nossos truques.

- Apesar de parecermos assustadores aos olhos humanos, não significa que não somos atraentes. Ainda mais quando sorrimos e tentamos ser o mais agradável possível. Foi por isso que eu disse naquela hora que eu podia dar uma boa impressão até mesmo se eu estivesse com fraldas. Não tem nenhum mistério. Somos vampiros.

- Hm... interessante. – respondi, sentindo as minhas pálpebras pesarem mais. O estresse do dia inteiro estava finalmente caindo na minha cabeça.

- Com sono?

- Acho que sim... O dia não foi muito fácil.

O carro parou. Havíamos chegado na casa dele. Ele era um louco dirigindo. Mas nada isso importava agora, pensei, enquanto subia as escadas meio grogue, com Jensen logo atrás de mim. Só o que importava era que eu dormiria outra noite ali, com ele, naquela cama macia e maravilhosa.

A última coisa que eu me lembro foi de ter colocado a cabeça no travesseiro.

**J2**

Ah, Jared, pensei enquanto o olhava dormir. Como você é belo! Antes eu daria qualquer coisa para sugar até a última gota de seu sangue. Hoje eu sei que sempre vou dar qualquer coisa apenas para ver o seu sorriso cheio de covinhas.

Ah Jared, estou tão confuso! Como você consegue despertar emoções há muito enterradas na minha alma? E alguma s são tão profundas que eu tenho medo de reconhecê-las. Talvez essa seja a sua magia. Fazer vir à tona o que há de melhor nos outros.

Nossa, como você está cansado! Mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e já está ressonado como um gatinho adormecido. Mas isso combina perfeitamente com você. Contemplo o seu corpo enquanto, tiro os seus sapatos e camisa para lhe deixar mais confortável, e vejo o quanto alguém pode ser maravilhoso. Há algo em você muito puro, que me faz pensar se devo realmente ficar perto. Eu não quero macular essa energia tão linda que percebo sair de seu coração. Mas não acho que possa me afastar mais. Sou seu prisioneiro. Diga-me o que quer que eu faça e eu farei com o maior gosto. Tudo apenas por lhe agradar.

E por eu gostar tanto de você é que eu preciso sofrer. Foi o único modo que encontrei para que Misha não lhe matasse na segunda-feira. Por favor, perdoe-me, por favor reze por mim, meu anjo. Sei que sempre estarei conectado com você, mesmo que a morte com os seus dedos frios, tentem me levar para o túmulo. Não sei o que vai acontecer essa noite. Mas não estou com medo. Pois só os que não conhecem o amor temem, e eu acho que acabei de conhecer... através de você.

Foi com esse último pensamento que eu peguei uma jaqueta de couro e com um último olhar saí para a escuridão ao encontro de Misha.

A casa afastada da cidade devia ser muito antiga. Havia buracos por toda a parede. A porta há muito desgastada abriu-se vacilante ao meu toque. O interior também não era nada convidativo. Uma grande parte do telhado estava quebrado, mostrando uma noite sem lua. Nas grandes varas de madeira, presas no alto das paredes, dormiam corvos e morcegos. Tudo muito apropriado pensei sarcasticamente, apesar de não ter podido segurar um tremor ao olhar para o segundo andar em ruínas, sem mais acesso pela escada, que agora estava tombada em destroços. Tudo...

- Pensei que não viria. – disse uma voz atrás de mim. Eu me sobressaltei, virando- me na direção da voz, mesmo sabendo quem era.

Misha estava sentado languidamente em uma cadeira, como se estivesse ali por horas. Me espantei de ter passado por ele sem nem ter percebido. Contudo, Misha era mestre em esconder a sua presença quando queria.

- Você sabe que eu não volto atrás de minha palavra. – respondi em uma voz que pretendia que saísse forte, porém, pareceu mais um esganiçar tremido. Misha levantou-se com um meio sorriso.

- É verdade. – concordou ele, aproximando-se cada vez mais, como uma águia encurralando o rato. – Contudo, eu espero que não tenha perdido a sua energia na cama.

Cada vez mais próximo, mais próximo. Até eu sentir os seus dedos na minha nuca, e segundos depois sua boca na minha.

Não foi um beijo hesitante. Ele praticamente ordenou que eu abrisse aminha para receber a sua língua. Sem conseguir me controlar, comecei a chorar compulsivamente, enquanto ele se regojizava de estar tendo prazer e me causando dor ao mesmo tempo.

Ele explorou cada canto da minha boca, sem nenhuma pressa. Sentia ela passear por cima e por baixo da minha língua, e então, subitamente senti uma dor aguda na minha língua. Ele a havia mordido e agora nosso beijo estava com um gosto metálico.

- Tira a roupa. – disse ele bruscamente, mordendo de leve o meu lábio inferior, vamos meu _escravo._

Totalmente humilhado, comecei a me despir da minha jaqueta e a desabotoar a minha camisa pólo. Misha me parou quando eu já estava sem a camisa, começando a sugar o meu peito avidamente, ele lambia meu peitoral, mordiscava e dava chupões em cada lado, até eles ficarem duros, por reação involuntária.

- Aposto que o grandão nunca teve a coragem de tirar uma casquinha de você, né, seu prostituto? Se ele soubesse o quanto você é fácil... vamos, termina com o _strip-tease._

Ele se sentou de novo na cadeira e ficou me olhando com malícia. Com os olhos já inchados de tanto chorar, tirei a minha calça e a box, ficando nu.

Misha me contemplou de novo e rapidamente se despiu. Livrando-se de sua cueca com um peteleco. Depois voltou a se sentar na cadeira.

- Sobe. – ordenou.

Céus, como aquilo era repugnante. Com os olhos implorando por súplica, comecei a me sentar bem devagar em seu membro, porém ele me segurou pelos ombros e me abaixou com força sobre ele.

Eu gritei de dor enquanto ele arfava de prazer. Ele sabia que depois de tanto tempo sem fazer sexo, eu teria dor como se ainda fosse virgem. Mas é claro que ele não se importou. Começou a se movimentar por baixo de mim, fazendo doer cada vez mais, porém, ele mordia com força a minha boca, meu pescoço o meu peito, minhas orelhas, minha língua, não parando em nenhuma parte, enquanto puxava o meu cabelo com força. _Meu Deus, acabe logo com esse sofrimento_.

De súbito ele se levantou me carregando com ele, sem deixar de fazer contato com o seu pênis no meu ânus e em um gesto bruto, me jogou de bruços no sofá. _Oh céus, aquilo ainda iria piorar._

Ele se deitou com tudo em cima de mim, estocando com força em minha próstata, saindo com seu membro quase inteiro e voltando a penetrar com força. O canalha ainda dizia:

- Grita, puta! Grita!

E eu gritava, mas de ódio e dor, e vergonha. Eu estava sendo estuprado pela pessoa que mas me odiava no mundo. Como eu queria estar morto agora, como eu queria estar dentro de sete palmos de terra, como eu...

Eu senti o líquido quente dentro de mim, quando Misha gozou em um pequeno gemido. Logo depois, o seu corpo quente caiu em cima de mim, respirando exaustivamente. Terminou.

Eu não poderia estar mais enganado.

- Minha puta. – sussurrou Misha no meu ouvido, antes de perfurar uma das minhas artérias principais do pescoço, na qual ainda não havia tocado, e começou a sugar o meu sangue.

Eu gritei tentei me contorcer mas não adiantou. Misha me segurou com firmeza entre os seus quadris, enquanto chupava, sugava e roia junto com a artéria a minha carne. Enquanto isso, suas mãos, arranhavam o meu rosto, a minha perna que ele havia levantado para cima, me dando mesmo uma aparência de puta.

_Eu vou morrer. Os olhos de Misha estão me cegando com o seu azul-claro. Adeus Jared... Eu te am..._

**Oi, pessoal. Voltei. Sei que vocês devem estar muito bravos comigo por ter demorado. Mas bem... eu... ah, nem vou tentar explicar. A minha demora merece ser criticada e eu crucificado. Porém, eu compensei com um capítulo enorme, digno de sair em um livro. E me perdoem pela última parte. Eu não queria fazer que ninguém sofresse, mas fazer o quê? A vida é assim... Mas agora uma boa notícia: Já estou com o capítulo oito quase pronto. Tenho**** esperança de botá-lo no sábado que vem, depois de fazer alguns ajustes. Agora é sério gente, eu não vou esperar mais de três meses para lançá-lo, como eu fiz com esse. Então, vocês já sabem, né? sábado que vem, o capítulo 8 irá ao ar! Será que o Jensen morreu? E o Misha? O que ele realmente fez depois de ter estuprado o Jensen? Querem saber? Leiam Condes Jensen e Jared: os vampiros da noite – 1ª saga e deixar reviews. A propósito, vou responder todos os reviews do capítulo passado nele! Bjs e até sábado!**


	9. verdades e sequestros

**Atenção:****Essa****fanfic****contém****cenas****homossexuais,****de****sexo****e****sádicas.****Se****você****não****gosta,****não****leia****ou****venha****me****encher****o****saco****com****comentários****destrutivos.**

**Mas****se****você****gosta,****espero****que****tenha****uma****ótima****leitura****e****que****se****divirta****muito.****Queria****muito****casar****com****os****J2.**

08. Verdades e sequestros

Eu acordo na cama _king__size_ de Jensen e algo muito estranho me incomoda. Algo que eu não consigo especificar o que é. Levanto, tomo o meu banho, colocando uma camisa branca com uma jaqueta por cima por causa do frio daquela manhã, jeans azul, e um par de coturnos.

Foi só quando eu saí do banheiro que eu me dei conta do que estava me incomodando na paisagem daquela manhã. Não havia o sorriso de Jensen. Na verdade, nem mesmo ele estava ali.

Não sei porque comecei a ficar tão ansioso. Era como se eu sentisse que algo ruim havia acontecido a ele. _Oras,__não__seja__idiota_, me recriminei, em uma forma de tentar esquecer os meus medos. Jensen estava aqui ontem com você. Dormiu na mesma cama que você, como...

Mas de repente eu me dei conta de que na verdade eu não me lembrava se Jensen havia deitado comigo na cama ou não. Eu estava tão cansado que simplesmente desabei na cama.

Droga, será que ele tinha ido atrás de Misha? _Não_, expliquei de novo para mim_,_Jensen não era do tipo que deixava a emoção subir à cabeça em uma situação. Ele sempre agia de acordo a me proteger e a ele ao mesmo tempo. Ele não faria nenhuma burrada.

Depois me lembrei de como Jensen gostava de sair às vezes para pensar em coisas que estavam lhe incomodando. Talvez fosse apenas isso. Não havia razão para eu ficar tão desesperado.

Meu coração não concordava nem um pouco comigo.

Mesmo assim, tentei ignorá-lo. Desci a escada e imaginei como aquele lugar parecia um cenário de filme de terror sem Jensen por perto. Desci pela garagem, apenas para constatar que ele havia deixado a Ferrari. Tentei não ver aquilo como uma espécie de mau agouro.

Não a usei. Parecia não ser certo sem ter por perto Jensen para pedir permissão. Seria uma caminhada bastante longa para a escola se eu ainda fosse humano. Mas se eu quisesse, poderia chegar lá em 30 segundos. Contudo, cronometrei o tempo para entrar nela, junto com os outros estudantes.

Sem ter muita consciência dos meus passos, fui direto para a quinta série, onde era a primeira aula de Jensen. Tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo e ver que meus receios não tinham motivos. Contudo. O único que vi lá foi aquele desgraçado (Misha), que sorriu sarcasticamente na minha direção, com um olhar que dizia "_sei__o__que__está__procurando,__mas__não__vou__lhe__dizer__onde__está__"_.

Não, ele não fez nada com Jensen. Se ele ousasse fazer algo eu... uma imagem surgiu na minha cabeça. Comigo enfiando uma estaca bem grande no coração de Misha. Eu não sabia se isso matava um vampiro. Fazia parte das lendas que eu ouvia quando era humano. Porém, poderia ser de muita utilidade perguntar ao Jensen sobre esse método quando – ignorando a minha mente gritando _se_ – o visse.

Me dirigi para as minhas primeiras aulas do dia. O que teria sido a mesma coisa, se eu me sentasse embaixo de uma árvore e ficasse meditando, uma vez que no final eu nem conseguia dizer qual foi o assunto que os professores haviam ensinado antes. Se eu continuasse assim , eu ainda seria reprovado. Não importava. A única coisa que importava agora era saber onde Jensen estava. Pois enquanto eu não soubesse, eu não teria paz de espírito.

O almoço também não foi lá aquelas coisas. Eu poderia não estar lá com os meus colegas, dada a minha participação nas conversas.

A verdade era que eu estava ansioso para que fosse a aula de Jensen. Só nesse horário eu poderia tirar conclusões do que realmente havia acontecido a ele. Mas a hora não parecia querer passar. Contudo, quando eu dei por mim, já estava no penúltimo tempo, entrando na sala de Jensen junto com a turma e esperando pela sua chegada. Não demorou muito para a porta se abrir, mas quem entrou por ela foi Misha, sem Jensen.

- Muito bem, pessoal. – disse ele, sem delongas, embora não conseguisse tirar aquele sorriso cínico do rosto. – O professor de vocês não pode comparecer hoje, então serei eu quem darei a aula. Abram na página 261...

Eu não estava ouvindo mais nada. Os meus medos estavam confirmados. Misha havia feito alguma coisa com Jensen ontem à noite, sem que eu pudesse presenciar ou saber de alguma coisa. E agora Jensen devia estar desacordado... ou muito ferido... ou...

Mas eu não posso pensar nesse último ou, me repreendi, enxugando as lágrimas quentes que teimavam em toldar os meus olhos. Eu devia ser forte, da mesma forma que Jensen era. Eu tinha que encontrá-lo.

A aula passou de uma forma tão lenta que era agonizante. Minha mente insistia em me mostrar imagens dolorosas, como Jensen com todos os seus membros tirados, Jensen com os olhos revirados. Jensen sem a cabeça, ou simplesmente estirado no chão em um ângulo estranho...

E durante todo esse tempo, os olhos de Misha procuravam os meus, sorrindo ao ver que eu estava sofrendo.

Meus punhos se contorceram involuntariamente. Maldito! Eu mesmo vou te matar! Não importava se Jensen não conseguia. Eu vou ser capaz de fazer isso por nós dois. Não sei como, mas eu vou conseguir!

Nessa hora, o sinal tocou, todos os alunos pegaram os seus materiais e continuaram a sair da sala, enquanto Misha apagava a lousa. Eu fiquei sentado até o último estudante desaparecer pela porta.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Misha abruptamente, sem tirar os olhos da lousa. Aquele tom não era do jeito sarcástico que eu sempre ouvia. Parecia mais incomodado. Porém, havia algo em sua expressão que me fez duvidar se era mesmo isso a mudança.

Por que ele sempre parecia tão poderoso... tão incapaz de ser ferido? No instante em que ele me olhou, foi como se as minhas pernas tremessem de pavor. Ele emitia algo que... não parecia normal, mesmo para um vampiro.

- O que você quer? – perguntou de novo, dessa vez, pronunciando cada palavra bem devagar. De repente foi como se todo o meu medo sumisse. Aquele monstro havia feito algum mal para Jensen. E isso eu não poderia suportar.

- Onde está ele? Onde está Jensen? – indaguei, percorrendo a pequena distância até me postar à altura dos seus olhos, ou melhor, acima da altura, dado o meu tamanho comparado a ele.

- E como eu vou saber? – perguntou, se estufando um pouco para compensar a diferença dos vários centímetros de diferença que tínhamos. Aquilo foi demais. Meus neurônios já estavam fervendo demais para aguentar as ironias deles.

- Não dê uma de idiota! – gritei, segurando as suas vestes pela frente, mas em menos de um segundo eu estava voando direto contra a parede do fundo.

Eu bati nela com um baque surdo, mas eu senti um ou dois hematomas se formarem nas minhas costas. Eu fiquei tão atordoado que demorou um pouco para eu perceber que havia sido Misha que havia me jogado contra ela.

Depois eu estava sendo chacoalhado acima do chão. O rosto de Misha preenchendo todo o resto.

- Me solta!

- Nunca... mais... me chama... de idiota... – sussurrou ele, quase arfando de tão alterado então percebi o que havia de diferente em seu rosto. As suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. Um sinal claro de raiva. – E nunca... mais... me toca!

Ele em girou e prensou a minha cabeça em uma mesa, estendendo o meu braço direito para cima.

- Para! – falei desesperado, ao pressentir o que ele queria fazer.

- Agora você vai aprender! – disse, o sorriso voltando a se alargar de uma forma cruel em seu rosto. – Vai aprender a me respeitar!

E depois tudo se resumiu a dor. Muita dor. Misha ergueu o meu braço ainda mais para cima e deu um chute na minha costa. Deu não só para sentir, mas também para ouvir o som da fratura quando ele quebrou aquele membro.

Eu não pude aguentar.

- Ahhh!

O prédio inteiro se abalou com o meu grito. Uma parte do meu cérebro estava prestando atenção nas vozes se aproximando do corredor da sala, mas outra parte do meu cérebro só estava vendo estrelas de dor como no desenho do pica-pau ou do Bob esponja.

- O que aconteceu?

- Será que ouve outro ataque?

- Não fale tragédias!

Eu senti Misha ajoelhado ao lado onde eu havia caído. Depois eu senti o seu hálito em minha orelha.

- Precisamos de uma encenação.

Ah! Ele havia acabado de quebrar o meu braço e agora queria a minha contribuição para não sermos descobertos?

- Você é muito cara de pau. – respondi, tentando sair de perto dele, ele, contudo, me carregou, sim, isso mesmo. Ele me carregou como carregaria uma pessoa normal e ferida até o fundo da sala em uma velocidade humilhante. Depois, arrancou uma lasca grande da madeira de uma cadeira e sem nenhum aviso enfiou no meu braço ruim, abrindo um corte bem fundo.

A dor do golpe foi quase pior do que a fratura em si. Mas dessa vez eu estava mais ciente dos passos de humanos se aproximando, então tratei de segurar o grito que ameaçava sair da minha boca e fazer a minha melhor cara de vítima.

Instantes depois, o diretor da escola, junto com o treinador Haley e a professora de biologia Luciana entraram na sala, em seguida ficaram paralisados com a cena que eu podia perceber que deviam estar vendo. Eu sentado no chão com uma boa quantidade de sangue ensopando o meu braço e as roupas de Misha. Mas então o treinador percebeu que era eu.

- Jared! – exclamou, correndo até mim e praticamente enterrando a minha cabeça em seu peito. – Você está bem? Será que vai poder jogar basquete hoje? E...

- Acho que ele não vai poder jogar basquete. – disse a professora Luciana, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Misha e examinando o ferimento em meu braço. Eu tentei ignorar as mil agulhadas de dor quando ela puxou o meu braço e o flexionou um pouco. – Pelo menos não por uma semana. Esse intervalo de dias será o suficiente para a sutura conseguir fechar a pele aberta.

_Sutura?__Oh__senhor,__eu__preciso__sair__daqui__antes__que__ela__tente__enfiar__uma__agulha__com__linha__em__meu__braço__e__as__coisas__realmente__compliquem_. Eu ainda não havia testado todas as minhas capacidades, mas eu duvidava muito que uma agulha conseguisse furar a minha pele. Bem, pelo menos não com um humano tentando fazer isso, me corrigi, ao olhar para Misha e me lembrar do que ele conseguiu fazer com a lasca de madeira.

- O que foi que aconteceu por aqui, senhor Collins? – perguntou o diretor para Misha e os outros dois professores o olharam como se só agora tivessem percebido a presença dele no ambiente. Sabia que Misha conseguiria enganar eles, porém, eu o observei atentamente, em busca de um sinal que revelasse que ele estava mentindo. Mas não apareceu nada. Ele simplesmente deu aquele sorriso cínico e deu de ombros.

- Nada demais, diretor. Jared é apenas um pouco escandaloso. O garoto foi pegar um livro que havia caído no chão quando se levantou, mas não prestou atenção no pedaço de madeira que estava sobressaindo da cadeira e por isso acabou se machucando. Só isso.

O diretor ficou visivelmente perturbado com a frieza e o descaso dele em relação ao que aconteceu. Até os professores procuraram olhar para um outro lado. Eu nunca havia percebido o efeito que Misha fazia sobre as pessoas. Eles tinham medo dele. Era como se cada parte do corpo dele estivesse escrito CUIDADO – ALTO RISCO DE VIDA.

- É melhor irmos para a enfermaria, Jared. – retomou a professora Luciana depois de alguns segundos de constrangimento. – Antes que essa sua ferida infeccione.

- Não será preciso, professora Luciana. – aleguei, retirando o meu braço sutilmente de perto dela. – O professor Misha já havia me oferecido uma carona ao hospital, e eu acho melhor ir com ele...

Eu procurei os olhos de Misha, em busca de confirmação. Às vezes a vida era incrível. Quem diria que eu estava colaborando com o meu (e de Jensen também) maior inimigo apenas para proteger o segredo da nossa espécie? Existia cada tipo de situação...

- É claro que ofereci. – respondeu ele, depois de me fitar de cima durante alguns momentos. – Na verdade, era o que eu estava fazendo antes de vocês chegarem. Se me derem licença...

Ele se levantou e em seguida me ajudou a erguer-me com uma gentileza forçada. Ele não estava nem um pouco feliz de estar fazendo parte daquele plano. Mas parecia que ele faria até mesmo o impossível para proteger a raça. Sentimento de defesa do grupo, pensei em um momento delirante, sem realmente acreditar. Esse vampiro não era movido por coisas como coletividade. Ele devia ter os seus próprios interesses.

- Hm... acho melhor ligar para os pais deles... – disse o diretor, o único do trio que nos acompanhou até o estacionamento. Misha balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não será preciso. Depois do hospital eu vou levá-lo para casa e explicar para a sua família o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, então. – respondeu o diretor, aliviado por ter menos um problema nas costas para resolver. – Melhoras, Jared.

- Obrigado, diretor. – respondi, enquanto ele se virava e voltava para o prédio da instituição.

Misha também o acompanhou com o olhar até ele desaparecer pela porta central. Em seguida, ligou o seu carro, um Camaro azul, e entrou na porta do motorista. Pensei por um instante se ele estava considerando a impossível hipótese de que eu iria aceitar uma carona.

Pelo visto sim.

- Eu não vou com você. – falei, quando ele abaixou o vidro e me encarou com impaciência. – Só se me disser onde está o Jensen.

- Deixe de ser idiota, menino. – falou, dando uma cuspida no chão. – Ser um vampiro não é apenas dar uma de todo-poderoso, mas também saber se misturar no rebanho como uma boa ovelha. Não me obrigue a colocar você a força nesse carro. – acrescentou ao ver que eu ainda estava tentado a protestar.

_Se__ele__ousar__fazer__alguma__coisa,__arrebente__a__porta__do__carro__e__pule__fora_, aconselhei a mim mesmo ao subir no banco de corona e fechar a porta, tomando o cuidado de não colocar nenhum cinto de segurança. Aquilo só me atrasaria, caso eu tivesse que saltar do carro.

Misha não disse nada, acendeu um cigarro e colocou no toca-cd um tipo de música que não reconheci, talvez arábica ou cigana. Saímos bem devagar, e eu percebi também que não havia combinado um lugar específico para sair. Mas talvez eu conseguisse alguma pista do paradeiro de Jensen.

- Não vai me matar? – perguntei sarcasticamente ao constatar que meu coração ainda estava batendo depois de virarmos uma esquina. O senti me olhando pelo espelho do carro.

- Não é por falta de vontade. – respondeu, no mesmo nível de sarcasmo que o meu. – Acontece que eu _não__posso_. Pelo menos não até segunda-feira.

- Por quê? – perguntei, verdadeiramente curioso. O que o poderia estar impedindo? Jensen? Ou algo... sei lá... sobrenatural... Tinha consciência que o mundo dos vampiros era bem mais cercado de mistérios do que eu imaginava.

- Não te interessa. – retorquiu, soltando uma boa baforada de cigarro no meu rosto. Eu tossi involuntariamente, uma vez que a fumaça do cigarro não podia me afetar. Misha riu de desdém. – É hilário como existem pessoas que não têm o jeito para serem vampiros. Não sei o que o Jensen viu em você...

- Falando nisso, onde ele está? – perguntei, me lembrando de qual era o objetivo de estar naquele carro.

Mas ele não me deu chances. Parou abruptamente em um encostamento e destrancou a porta do carona.

- Já estamos afastados o suficiente para continuarmos com a encenação. Não se esqueça que eu sou o seu pior inimigo. Agora desça do meu carro.

Eu o encarei durante alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para perceber o quanto aquelas íris azul-escuros podiam ser hipnotizadoras.

- Espero que você morra com o seu próprio veneno. – disse, saindo do carro e batendo a porta dele com a maior força que consegui empregar. Senti um som de amassado na sua parte interna. Aquilo era o mínimo de compensação que eu podia ter pelo meu braço quebrado.

Virei as costas e peguei uma ruazinha vicinal que levava para o centro da cidade por outra rota. Maldito Misha. Como alguém tão cruel podia existir. Que tipo de justiça era usada por esse mundo? Não importava. Eu descobriria onde Jensen estava, e assim que eu o achasse, iríamos acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele tirano. Nesse momento, um Camaro azul passou por mim, e uma voz sussurrou de dentro:

- Eu vivi com o meu próprio veneno todos esses séculos. Por que eu iria ser sucumbido por ele agora?

- Por que você é um monstro! – gritei, pois o carro já estava curvando o final da rua. A risada de Misha ecoou por todas as árvores, e quando parou, pareceu que o dia havia perdido mais a cor.

Grrrr! Monstro! Maldito! Desgraçado! Filho da P...! Que... que...! Ah! Não havia nomes sujos o bastante para xingá-lo. Mas não importava agora. Eu ia mostrar que ele não valia nada. E iria mostrar isso salvando o Jensen.

Mas eu sabia que eu não podia fazer isso sozinho. Essa tarefa exigiria o dever de uma força tarefa. Apenas mais um poderia fazer toda a diferença. E eu sabia onde eu podia arranjar esse voluntário.

**J2**

Meus sentidos finalmente começam a despertar, começo a abrir os olhos bem lentamente, sentindo cada contração minha doer com esse mínimo esforço. Mas pronto. Agora eu podia enxergar... ou melhor entender o borrão que eram as imagens que eu conseguia captar.

Eu estava em... acho que era um quarto. Minha visão estava horrível mesmo. As paredes estavam gastas, em alguns lugares revelando o tijolo e cimento usado para erguer aquelas paredes. Não havia porta, mas isso não me deu esperanças de que se eu gritasse alguém ouviria. Eu sabia – agora as lembranças já haviam voltado para a minha mente. – que estava em um lugar muito afastado da cidade, então não havia a mínima chance de ajuda.

O teto havia quebrado em vários lugares, de modo que eu podia observar o céu. As cores estavam mudando do laranja fogo para um anil fraco, pontilhado de brilhos azuis, brancos e vermelhos – estrelas -, o que me fez perguntar quanto tempo eu havia estado na inconsciência.

Pensei que ele iria me matar. Quando ele começou a tirar o meu sangue à força tive certeza disso. Ele não me deixaria sobreviver. Pelo jeito eu estava enganado.

Mas por quê? Por que ele não me matou? Era claro que eu estava feliz por ele não ter feito isso, mas por que ele desistiu no ato?

Porém, o estrago já estava feito. Ele havia me violado, a dor na minha região anal era uma prova incontestável disso. Além disso, as minhas veias, agora pretas e ressecadas, mostrava o quanto ele tinha abusado na quantidade de sangue.

Eu precisava sair dali, eu precisava encontrar Jared. Eu sabia que Misha não o mataria e nem faria mal a ele por causa do nosso acordo. Mas esse só durava até segunda-feira. E sabe-se Deus quanto tempo eu passei desmaiado.

Consegui levantar com dificuldade. Não sabia se conseguiria descer ou pelo menos sair dali com vida. Mas eu precisava tentar.

Contudo, eu não consegui dar mais de cinco passos. Uma barreira de cinco bambus estava disposta no meio da sala no formato de uma jaula. Droga! Então era por isso que eu estava tão fraco!

Com um arquejo me joguei ao encontro de uma parede e desabei ali mesmo. Cansado demais para continuar lutando.

**J2**

- Mano, você tem que vir comigo!

- Calma aí, Jared. O que está acontecendo?

Stefan estava recostado em uma árvore ao lado da loja do papai me escutando com uma certa indulgência. E eu já estava ficando meio exasperado e com raiva.

Já fazia quase uma hora que eu havia aparecido na loja, arrastado Stefan para fora e tentava convencê-lo a me ajudar. Porém, ele se recusava a me ajudar sem saber os detalhes da história, e eu não achava que era algo que eu devia contar. Talvez por que os fatos de alguma forma envolvessem demais Jensen, mesmo que eu não compreendesse algumas partes, e eu não me sentia no direito de contar a Stefan a relação que eu achava que Misha e ele tiveram no passado, mesmo por que eu não tinha nenhuma prova incontestável. E além do mais, talvez até fosse melhor para Stefan continuar sem saber quem era Misha.

- Não dá para você vir comigo? Eu já falei que Jensen está em perigo! Não é o principal?

- Não. – respondeu Stefan cansado, como se estivesse explicando algo óbvio para uma criança pela décima quinta vez. – E sim o motivo de ele estar em perigo.

- Por que você quer saber isso tanto assim? Você sempre me ajudou e... – e eu parei ao ver a expressão dele ao meu questionamento. Eu nunca havia visto uma expressão daquele tipo percorrer o olhar de meu irmão. Mas ele estava possesso.

- Por que eu quero saber? – sibilou baixinho, semicerrando os olhos como o de uma harpia. –Por que desde que esse idiota chegou você tem sempre me mantido de fora! É Jensen isso! Jensen aquilo! Nunca mais eu soube nada de você! Você até mesmo parou de ligar para mim. Quer saber, eu acho que você deve estar muito ocupado sendo fodido por ele para...

Eu me adiantei e dei um tapa na face esquerda dele.

Foi forte o bastante para fazer o sangue escorrer por seus lábios, o que me fez de imediato sentir arrependido. Mas a minha raiva e ressentimento era muito maior. Era certo que eu andava obsessivo e sonhador demais com Jensen na mesma cama do que eu fazendo coisas diferentes do que dormir... Mas isso não dava nem por menor o direito de Stefan fazer alusões de um modo tão sujo sobre a minha intimidade.

- Não diga o que você não sabe. – sussurrei, dando alguns passos para trás. – E muito obrigado pela sua ajuda.

Eu me virei e saí o mais rápido que pude de meu irmão mais velho. EU não estava reconhecendo aquele Stefan, geralmente tão dado a risadas, brincadeiras e carinhos, agora frio, ranzinza e cheio de "porquês". Aquele não era o meu irmão.

Fui andando pela grande rua que dava a estrada que levava à casa de Jensen sem me importar com a chuva que começava a cair, molhando a minha face. Eu ia achar Jensen. Se o mundo não queria me ajudar, eu não iria me lamentar. Eu precisava ser forte e corajoso. Por Jensen.

A estrada agora já estava visível, eu queria correr e estar em poucos segundos dentro daquela mansão que eu nunca percebi ter em cada lugar o retoque do gosto de Jensen. Chegar lá e ouvir a sua voz me chamando do quarto, mesmo que agora ele estivesse indefeso em outro lugar, mas aquela linda e rica casa exalava Jensen. Não havia como não perceber a presença dele a qualquer um que entrasse lá. Mas eu precisava guardar as minhas energias. Para quando eu fosse procurá-lo ou no caso de uma luta com o Misha.

Um carro buzinou bem forte ao meu lado, me virei meio ansioso, pensando em ver os olhos verdes puros de Jensen, meio assustado, caso o os olhos que aparecessem fossem o azul celeste de Misha...

Mas não foi nenhum dos dois. Eu reconheci o motorista pelo carro. Um Impala Chevrolet 68 preto, estava indo junto comigo. Stefan.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, tentando segurar o tom irritado e magoado, sem conseguir.

- Você não queria ajuda? – disse ele, de uma forma engraçada, o tom dele era igualzinho ao meu. Talvez fosse coisas de irmãos. – Entra logo aí.

- E está fazendo isso por Jensen ou por mim? – perguntei, entrando no carro, apesar de sentir o clima tenso. Ele com toda a certeza queria tirar o meu estômago delgado sangrando.

- Por nenhum de vocês dois. Estou fazendo isso por mim.

Apesar de não ter entendido direito o que ele quis dizer, voltamos à velha lição quando se tratava de Stefan. Não adiantava insistir. Ainda mais agora, quando ele estava com tanta raiva. Eu até tentei manter uma conversa, mas ele não respondeu a nenhuma de minhas perguntas, e no final, fiquei apenas fitando as gotas de chuva até pararmos na garagem.

- Eu só vou me trocar para começarmos. – falei, subindo a escada ao chegarmos na sala. Eu não suportava fingir que algo estava bem, quando nada estava O.K. – Mas sinta-se em casa. Tem comida e água na geladeira, TV... Resumindo, tudo o que você quiser.

Obviamente, eu não obtive nada de resposta, a não ser Stefan se jogar em um sofá e ligar na The CW, onde estava passando _The__vampire__diaries_. Que irônico.

Cheguei ao _nosso_quarto. – eu não achava que era só de Jensen, mesmo que eu não verbalizasse isso. – e andei até o guarda-roupa enorme ao lado do espelho quase maior ainda. O que se usava em um resgate a um vampiro? Roupas coladas para não me atrapalhar em um lugar apertado? Ou roupas soltas, para ter mais agilidade nos movimentos?

Acabei optando por uma calça quadriculada meio larga, e uma camisa de abotoar. Era melhor ter agilidade. Entrei no banheiro sem pensar em quase nada (quase nada, o que significava que eu não parei de pensar em Jensen nem por um segundo), do que na banheira. A água me ajudou a relaxar um pouco e começar a traçar planos de achar Jensen. Eu começaria pela floresta. Era o lugar mais provável em que ele poderia estar. Misha não o levaria para muito mais longe... ou levaria?

Talvez fosse melhor o Stefan não ir comigo. Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse magoado pelas coisas horríveis que ele me disse de tarde, eu não queria de forma alguma que ele se envolvesse com Misha. Era para o bem dele e para o nosso próprio, concluí, estremecendo ao pensar em Stefan como um refém nessa batalha.

Eu pediria para ele vasculhar as ruas. Sim, seria útil, pois ele poderia me comunicar sobre qualquer coisa estranha que acontecesse pelos arredores e seguro, visto que, dificilmente isso representaria algum perigo para ele. A não ser que Misha já soubesse que éramos irmãos...

O banho já havia tido efeito até demais. Saí da banheira e instantes depois, eu estava com o meu "uniforme de resgate".

Quando desci, Stefan ainda estava no sofá quase na mesma posição que eu o havia deixado. A televisão ainda estava passando aquela série ridícula. Perguntei-me se ele só estava assistindo aquilo em uma tentativa de me irritar. Nós tínhamos gostos bastante parecidos, então era meio de se duvidar de que se eu achava aquilo ridículo, ele também não acharia.

- Isso não tem muito a ver com quem nós somos. – opinei, ao lado do sofá. Eu poderia ser apenas uma mosca,dada a reação que Stefan esteve com a minha presença – nada.

Nós não podíamos ficar daquele jeito. Ele atrapalharia mais do que ajudaria se tivesse de ficar apenas resmungando ou sendo um completo inútil. Passamos uns cinco minutos em silêncio, durante o qual eu esperei uma resposta, que não veio. Mas quando eu ia dizer algo a respeito, ele me cortou:

- Exceto pelas presas, velocidade e gostosura.

- Ah... gostosura?

Stefan de repente ficou muito vermelho. O que estava acontecendo? Uma coisa era nós nos abraçarmos e beijarmos no rosto, como carinhosos irmãos, mas gostosura... já era meio exagerado.

- Stefan, o que foi is...

- Por onde nós vamos procurar? – interrompeu ele, desligando a TV. – Quero dizer, você tem um plano formado, não tem?

- Eu formulei algumas coisas enquanto estava no banheiro. – respondi, ainda meio desconcertado pelo momento constrangedor em que Stefan... não sei como definir aquela atitude dele. Mas depois teríamos tempo o suficiente para discutir sobre isso. Jensen era mais importante naquela hora. – Eu darei uma busca pela floresta, enquanto você andará com o carro por todas as ruas. Mesmo que não consigamos achá-lo, teremos uma posição geral da cidade.

- Por que eu vou ficar com a parte mais fácil? – indagou, quando eu terminei de expor o meu plano. – Por que você não vai pelas ruas e eu o procuro pela natureza.

- Porque você demoraria horas dentro daquele bando de árvores. Não se esqueça que você é um humano, Stefan. – falei, meio impaciente. Nós não devíamos nos atrasar mais nenhum minuto. – Vamos, então?

- E o ponto de encontro? Daqui à uma hora em meia aqui em sua casa?

- Essa casa é do Jensen, e não minha. – enfatizei, apesar de ser um pequeno detalhe, para que ele soubesse que entre Jensen e eu não havia nada além de amizade e fraternidade. _Muito__infelizmente_, criticou de novo a voz da minha consciência, mas dessa vez eu preferi por ignorá-la. – Parece bom. Te vejo daqui a uma hora e meia então.

Descemos a escada da frente silenciosamente. Sem despedidas. Stefan e eu ainda estávamos suficientemente bravos um com o outro para dizer coisa como "Se cuida", "Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem sem falar antes" ou até um "Tchau". Não, ele apenas entrou silenciosamente no seu carro e, jogando areia, deu marcha a ré, antes de se virar e ir para as ruas.

Muito bem, pensei de um modo infantil, é a hora do vampiro. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, e depois dei um impulso mortal para a floresta.

Era incrível como o meu poder emanava. Até então eu nunca havia percebido direito isso. Mas agora que eu entrava na floresta, a vida de lá parava instintivamente, como se a própria natureza se protegesse de mim. Eu sentia pelo cheiro no ar coelhos se afastando do meu caminho o mais rápido que podiam, raposas entrando em suas tocas, e diversos outros animais se fingindo de mortos, na esperança de não chamar a minha atenção.

_Fiquem__tranquilos,_ pensei comigo mesmo, indo para o meu objetivo, o centro da floresta. _Vocês__hoje__não__serão__as__presas_. Eu quero uma presa vampira.

Entrei derrapando na clareira onde foi o nosso primeiro encontro com Misha, olhei ao redor das árvores derrubadas, procurando por cabelos loiros e braços fortes, mas não havia nada ali para ver. Ele não havia deixado Jensen ali.

Misha devia ser um amaldiçoado mesmo. A natureza não havia conseguido florescer de novo naquela clareira desde que ele havia posto o pé ali, observei, ao tocar o capim seco e amarelo e ver as árvores perdendo as folhas na estação errada. Mas talvez não fosse só Misha que havia causado aquilo. Talvez todos nós fossemos amaldiçoados. Poderia muito bem ser isso. Não dizem, que todos nós somos malditos, sem almas? Aquela morte da clareira podia estar comprovando essa teoria.

Empurrei para dentro a culpa ilógica daquilo e voltei a me concentrar em Jensen. Talvez ele estivesse em outro lugar da floresta. Se ele estivesse eu iria descobrir.

Em outro impulso, vasculhei cada toca, cada árvore e cada campo aberto que eu encontrei em toda a região. Contudo, os meus ecos chamando o nome de Jensen não obtiveram nenhuma resposta.

Tudo pareceu ainda mais derrotável quando olhei para o relógio do meu celular e constatei que faltava menos de quatro minutos para eu seguir ao encontro de Stefan. Mas velocidade não era nenhum problema, e sim a depressão e a insegurança que jamais encontraríamos Jensen. Um bolo de lágrimas se formou em minha garganta e me ameaçou sufocar. Eu ia perder Jensen, ah Meu Deus...

Por mais que eu tentasse engoli aquela tristeza, a minha voz estava embargada quando eu liguei para meu irmão.

- Oi Jared. – atendeu ele, a voz distante e fria, como estava desde o que aconteceu naquela tarde. Não sei como, mas aquele detalhe, de alguma forma, foi a cereja da torta.

- Para com isso, Stefan. – falei, deixando as lágrimas riscarem o meu rosto. – Por favor. Não vê como eu estou! Se você quer que eu me desculpe por hoje, tudo bem! Me desculpe! Mas por favor, para... para...

Eu não consegui dizer mais nada daí por diante. A minha visão ficou totalmente embaçada, e o púnico som produzido na floresta eram os meus soluços, amplificados pela vastidão do lugar. A linha telefônica do outro lado ficou muda por um instante. Depois falou:

- Oh maninho... Não, não fica assim. Escuta, você não tem que se desculpar de nada. Fui eu que errei hoje, falei aquela coisa horrível para você. Eu que tenho que lhe pedir perdão. Por favor, me perdoa, Jared...

- É claro que eu te perdôo Stefan. – respondi, agora já com algum controle sobre o bolo na minha garganta. – Você já está no ponto de encontro?

- Quase. E você?

- Estou me dirigindo para aí agora. Depois decidiremos o que iremos fazer.

- Você... você não encontrou o Jensen?

- Não. – o bolo voltou com força total. – Depois a gente se fala, tá?

- Claro. Se cuida, seu bobinho. Eu te amo.

- Eu... eu também te amo muito, Stefan.

Desliguei o celular, me sentindo fraco de mais para outra onda de sentimentalismo. Corri para casa, as lágrimas voando para trás durante todo o tempo. Assim que cheguei lá, abri a porta e me deparei com Stefan andando de um lado para o outro impaciente, sem me enxergar.

- Olá. – falei, demonstrando a minha presença. Dessa vez ele levou um susto tão grande que até derrubou uma estatueta de gesso da estante.

- Maninho! – gritou, e correu em minha direção, me abraçando.

Não houve nada para falar, apenas choro da minha parte e afagamentos da dele.

- Como você está? – perguntou, depois do que eu pensei ser horas, mas quando olhei para o grande relógio inglês da casa, eram minutos.

- Péssimo. Tanto trabalho para nada. Nós não encontramos o Jen, e agora ou ele está muito ferido ou está...

- Não diga isso. Ainda tem esperanças... E é sobre isso o que eu quero falar.

Demorou um pouco para eu entender o significado daquela frase.

- Você encontrou o Jensen?

- Não, não encontrei. – meu entusiasmo murchou. – Mas tenho um bom palpite de onde ele possa estar.

- E onde é? – perguntei de novo, sentindo meu coração mais quente. Havia uma chance de que eu iria rever o Jensen de novo.

- Quando eu estava andando de carro pelas ruas da cidade, eu andei em todas mesmo. Até as que davam para a periferia. E lá eu avistei um casarão abandonado em uma colina. Estava parcialmente destruído, mas os poucos cômodos que restaram estavam fechados com tábuas de madeira. Tenho certeza que qualquer grito que fosse dado ali, estaria fora do campo de audição de qualquer pessoa. Era uma boa escolha para manter um seqüestrado.

- É claro. – respondi, apesar de nada daquilo estar iluminado ou com alguma prova, meu coração dizia "_confie__em__Stefan__"__,__ "__confie__em__Stefan__"_. – Mano, acho que você desvendou o caso! Vamos para lá agora mesmo!

- Tudo bem. Vou só pegar o meu carro. – concordou Stefan, se virando para a porta central novamente, mas em 0.35 milésimos de segundo eu o carreguei, descobrindo que era capaz de rir novamente.

- Não vamos até lá por meios humanos. – respondi à cara assombrosa de Stefan, e em alta velocidade, começamos a atravessar a cidade.

As casas dali eram bem mais pobres, até mesmo comparadas com a qual eu vivia antigamente, com os meus pais e meu irmão. Todas eram quase apenas um cômodo. Os telhados eram cobertos de plástico ou lona, e havia vários pontos de drogas, a julgar pelo rosto alterado de jovens e adultos.

Eu havia descido Stefan do meu colo na sombra de um grande pinheiro. Ele não parecia querer sair de meus braços. Stefan estavam se tornando uma incógnita que eu não estava conseguindo descobrir. Mas a realidade pediu o foco de minha atenção e eu tive que dá-la. Fomos andando pela periferia, me deixando nauseado as imagens de crianças drogadas, ou fazendo coisas que não eram para a idade delas. Durante todo esse trajeto, ninguém nos importunou. As pessoas olhavam de um jeito malicioso para Stefan, como se pudessem ganhar dinheiro em cima dele, mas ao chegarem perto dele percebiam a minha presença, e recuavam receosas.

Com choque, percebi que eu era capaz de causar medo às pessoas se eu quisesse, como Misha. E foi isso o que eu fiz. Não sei como, mas parecia algo tão natural para mim como piscar Protegi Stefan, o envolvendo em um casulo de energia azul-escuro, suficientemente negativa para fazer as pessoas se afastarem. E foi ao descobrir esse poder e ao usá-lo que um mundo que eu nunca havia visto antes se abriu.

Eu podia ver com clareza a energia de cada pessoa. Rosa, Verde, Marrom, Vermelho, todos e tudo tinham uma certa forma de energia, até mesmo as casas, notei, ao olhar para um barraco que exalava uma fina camada de energia cinza. Não era uma aura, como eu havia visto em alguns filmes, e sim uma luz que... exalava, do centro do corpo das pessoas ou das coisas.

- Chegamos aonde eu vi a colina e a estou vendo agora. – disse Stefan, me despertando do transe no qual eu havia entrado. Eu olhei para ele como um completo abobalhado. Por trás da energia que eu havia coberto ele, havia uma forte e reluzente camada de verde claro. Uma cor muito bonita. Combinava com os olhos dele. – O que você tem?

- Nada. – respondi, depois de perceber que a pergunta era direcionada a mim. Então é aqui que...

Eu tinha a maior e absoluta certeza que Jensen estava dentro daquele casarão que agora eu estava vendo. Ficava em cima de uma colina. Uma trilha levava à ela. Contudo, os baderneiros não estavam se aventurando por lá, e eu vi o porque.

Uma energia vermelha pairava sobre a casa, era algo que parecia pulsar e ganhar mais poder a cada minuto que passava. Mas no interior da casa eu podia ver uma energia violeta bastante fraca, que eu soube intuitivamente que era de Jensen.

Será que Misha estava no casarão? E se estivesse? Como eu agiria?

Jensen está sofrendo, lembrei a mim mesmo. Jensen precisa de você.

- Vamos. – sussurrei, começando a andar em direção à trilha. Stefan me deteu, segurando o meu braço. – O que foi?

- Tem certeza que quer ir aí? – perguntou, indicando a construção com a cabeça. – Há algo de errado com essa casa...

- Já percebi isso. – respondi, segurando a sua mão e o levando junto comigo. – Mas temos que ajudar Jensen.

- É... você está certo. – concordou ele.

E voltando os olhos para a construção, que parecia distorcidas, começamos a escalar a colina.

**E****agora?****Será****que****Jared****e****Stefan****conseguirão****resgatar****Jensen?****Haverá****uma****armadilha****de****Misha****pelo****caminho?****Kkkk****' ****a****maçã****da****torta?****Eu****apareço****com****cada****ideia.****Tô****gostando****tanto****dessa****fanfic.****AHHH!****(momento****escritor).****O****capítulo****está****aí,****como****eu****prometi(responsável).****O****próximo****eu****pretendia****postar****no****próximo****sábado,****mas****como****vai****ter****enem****nesse****dia****e****no****domingo,****só****vou****postar****na****terça****feira****que****vem,****(sem****ser****essa).****E****agora****vamos****Responder****alguns****reviews:**

**Ana****Ackles:****OI!****Que****bom****falar****com****você****novamente!****Concordo****com****você,****eu****também****odeio****quando****machucam****o****MEU****loirão.****Quando****isso****acontece,****sinto****vontade****de****chorar****(falando****sério).****Quanto****ao****fato****de****ele****fugir****com****o****Jared,****acho****que****não****iria****bater****com****a****proposta****da****fanfic,****e****além****do****mais****o****MEU****(sou****egoísta,****haha)****Jensen****não****é****nenhum****covarde.****Ameaças****de****morte?****EU****já****estava****mesmo****pensando****em****comprar****um****colete****à****prova****de****balas,****kkk****'****.****Espero****que****continue****a****ler,****beijos.**

**Casammy:****Thanks****for****the****review.****How****can****you****see,****you****was****right:****Misha****didn****'****t****kill****Jensen.****I****think****that****the****point****isn****'****t****not****that****Jensen****doesn****'****t****take****value****of****his****love****as****Jared.****The****point****is****that****he****takes****so****value****to****Jared****that****he****does****anything****for****him.****Misha****died!****Ohhh!****I****'****ll****think****in****your****point****of****view,****kisses!**

**Uchi-Uzu:****Coitado****do****Jensen****… ****Eu****tenho****que****reconhecer,****às****vezes****eu****sou****tão****sádico****que****chego****a****ser****mal!****Eu****acho****bem****fofo****ver****ele****frágil****e****passivo,****ele****fica****mais****parecido****com****um****anjo****do****que****nunca.****Não****sei****se****Jensen****pode****ficar****mais****forte****do****que****Misha,****isso****é****algo****que****eu****só****posso****resolver****com****o****decorrer****da****fic.****Eu****também****tenho****a****mesma****impressão****do****que****você****sobre****como****Stefan****se****sente****em****relação****com****Jared.****Fiquei****totalmente****abismado****quando****a****minha****imaginação****sugeriu****uma****mordia****de****Stefan****na****bochecha****de****Jared,****apesar****de****eu****amar****incesto****(o****meu****irmão****mais****velho****também****é****um****bom****pedaço****de****mal****caminho).****O****Jared****é****mesmo****bastante****ingênuo,****mas****sabe****como****é,****ele****ainda****é****virgem****na****minha****fic,****então****tem****que****ser****bobo****mesmo****(nada****contra****os****virgens).****Bjs****e****até****o****próximo****capítulo!**


	10. revelações

**Atenção: Essa fanfic contém cenas homossexuais e futuramente cenas de sexo gay e sádicas. Se você não gosta, não leia ou venha me encher o saco com comentários destrutivos. Mas se você gosta, espero que tenha uma ótima leitura e que se divirta muito.**

10. Revelações

A grande abertura no telhado me deixa ver o aparecer do crepúsculo, com toda a sua maravilhosa gama de cores, mistura de claro com escuro, um único momento, em que luz e escuridão podem conviver, deixando a diferença de lado e se abraçando como amantes que regressam à cama depois de tanto tempo sem se ver.

Mas a vida não é uma metáfora, repreendo-me, quando a podridão do luar acerta em cheio as minhas narinas e me faz lembrar onde estou. A vida é cruel, amarga e sem finais felizes. Pelo menos não para alguém como eu. Alguém condenado a andar sempre em trevas, nunca à beira da glória.

Por onde estará Jared? Pelo menos ele devia estar seguro. Misha não podia fazer nada contra ele. Até segunda-feira. Mas quem sabe o garoto já teria entendido o que havia acontecido e ido para o mais longe possível, se salvando assim do demônio. Isso seria o melhor que eu poderia fazer. Deixá-lo seguir a sua vida, colocando a minha própria como escudo, e quem sabe, poder levar Misha comigo.

Era o que eu queria, mas não o que desejava. Podia parecer egoísta e tudo o mais, contudo, o que eu apenas queria era Jared aqui, do meu lado, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, como ele sempre fazia (levando em conta que havíamos nos conhecido a poucos dias). Ah Jared, por que você ainda não apareceu? Tô precisando tanto de você! Vem para mim, vem. Por favor...

Um som no térreo me chamou a atenção. Alguém havia acabado de entrar. Misha? Era o mais provável. Ele voltou para terminar o que começou. Ou ia drenar todo o meu sangue, ou furar meu coração com uma estaca, ou arrancar a minha cabeça, ou um dos meus muitos "ous" sobre as coisas malignas que ele poderia fazer.

De repente, percebi que eram dois. O primeiro só estava camuflando o segundo por causa do doce cheiro do seu sangue, sugerindo que era um humano, e também por todos os meus sentidos e forças estarem limitados por causa do bambu.

Ótimo. Então ele trouxe mais uma vítima para brincar de predador e presa. Só esperava que não me forçasse a tomar o sangue desse. Não que me importasse muito, mas era uma promessa feita ao Jared. E eu queria lembrar-me dele de todas as formas possíveis, até mesmo em suas recusas e rebeldias.

Subitamente houve uma parada. A pulsação do humano estava bastante acelerada com a sensual fragrância do medo. Algo normal, uma vez que encontraria a morte bastante rápido se estivesse na mão de Misha. O outro também acalentava receio. Estranho, do que o monstro teria medo? Mas também uma espécie de determinação. Talvez ele apenas estivesse reunindo forças para me matar. Eu fui um marco importante da vida dele. Rápido, cruel e triste, mas fui.

A sensação de o vento ser levantado pôde ser sentida quando ele segurou o humano e o ergueu até o segundo andar. Era melhor dar uma última olhada para o céu, sabendo que não haveria tempo para chorar. Era um destino miserável. Depois de tanto tempo vagando com minha escuridão e quando finalmente descobri a minha alma gêmea, devo partir.

Contudo, não foi a voz fria e sarcástica de Misha que eu ouvi.

- Jensen?

Foi a voz do sol, a voz dos anjos, aquela doce melodia voltava a ser cantada para mim. Eu já devia estar morto porque esse era o paraíso...

- Jensen!

Um borrão passou correndo até mim, parando em frente as grades de bambu. Era ele. Jared. E estava quase chorando. Isso não era justo. Por que haveria de se chorar? Tudo era só felicidade agora. Eu estava em paz novamente...

- Acho que ele está em choque, Jared. Deixe-me aproximar para dar uma olhada.

A outra voz foi bem mias irritante, todavia, serviu para me trazer de volta a realidade. Estávamos em um quarto fétido, quase totalmente arruinado e com uma parte do telhado caído. Jared e Stefan inexplicavelmente estavam ali e eu, com a boca aberta e os olhos desfocados, parecia um idiota.

- Não, não. Eu estou bem. Como vocês conseguiram chegar aqui?

- Stefan foi incrível, Jensen! – exclamou Jared, como uma criancinha que havia acabado de ver uma montanha-russa ou um daqueles brinquedos esquisitos. – Ele veio até aqui, onde fica a periferia da cidade, procurar por você, e acabou vendo esse casarão. Voltou correndo e...

- Acho que ele não está muito a fim de saber, Jared. – disse Stefan, que estava de olho em mim e provavelmente deve ter visto a carranca que eu fazia a medida que meu vampirinho se exaltava mais ao falar de quanto seu irmão insuportável foi bem-sucedido. – Sabe bem que nos odiamos mutuamente.

- Isso não é verdade! – disse Jared, ainda sem perceber o quanto o clima daquele quarto havia caído. – Jensen sempre...

- Acho que pode confiar nas palavras desse imbecil, Jared. Nunca o quis mais longe de mim como agora! – não poderia suportar essa situação. Jared aqui, me vendo fraco, tudo bem. Mas não ele. Esse idiota sempre quis acabar comigo. Com certeza devia estar adorando estar me vendo nessa condição. - Por que o trouxe?

- Jensen, você sabe que...

- Porque eu sou o irmão mais velho dele, seu idiota! – respondeu Stefan, interrompendo Jared em toda a sua fúria. – Uma das únicas pessoas a quem ele pode recorrer quando você resolve dar um de seus chiliques, desaparecer e deixar ele morto de preocupação!

- Caso não tenha percebido, não fui eu que me aprisionei nessa cela! – respondi, totalmente colérico. Como um inútil desses podia ser tão estúpido? Não estava vendo que eu havia sido seqüestrado?

- E o que importa? No final a única coisa que consegue fazer é nos dar problema! Como sempre fez desde quando pousou seus pés nessa cidade!

- Stefan, está perdendo a lógica... – começou outra vez Jared, agora mais preocupado, vendo a gravidade da discussão se alastrando, enquanto Misha poderia retornar a qualquer momento para o lugar onde nos encontrávamos e matar a todos. Eu queria concordar com ele e sair dali, mas a minha chama de raiva por querer acabar com Stefan era mais forte.

- Não Jared, deixe ele continuar. – falei, a voz mortalmente baixa e séria. Era incrível como o ódio me deixava calmo. Mas também, este sempre foi um dos meus melhores amigos durante todos os meus séculos de existência. – Vamos ouvir o que esse retardado pensa sobre mim. Está com ciúme por não ter mais Jared perto de você, menininha? Diga-me, você chora todas as noites no travesseiro por causa disso?

Agora foi a vez do meu amado me olhar duro, mas eu vi isso apenas com a menor parte da minha visão. A maior estava focada em Stefan e o que eu vi me surpreendeu. Isso tudo o que eu falei sobre ciúmes e choros em travesseiro foi apenas para provocá-lo, mas seu rosto em um instante se contorceu em uma careta de dor. Contudo, antes que eu pudesse identificar algo a mais, sua face se transformou em uma máscara, calma e fria como o mar mediterrâneo. Todavia, eu vi em seus olhos verde-carvalho a determinação de me ferir pelo que havia dito.

- Por que não morreu antes de chegarmos aqui? – cuspiu, se aproximando o bastante da cela para poder me encarar de cima, uma vez que eu estava sentado encostado em uma parede. – Quem sabe assim poderia ter se redimido por tudo o que fez ao Jared, lançando essa maldição sobre ele e arruinado a sua vida!

Com uma velocidade um pouco menor por causa dos bambus, me levantei e enfiei a minha mão por entre as barras, segurando o colarinho da camisa de Stefan e trazendo-o até mim, soltando um rosnado bestial no ato.

- Parem! – interferiu Jared, se entrepondo entre mim e seu irmãozinho infantil. – Parem com isso agora! Temos coisas mais importantes para fazermos!

- Como o quê? – inquiriu Stefan, em um esgar sarcástico. – Liberar esse desgraçado? Acho que isso terá que fazer sozinho, irmão.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Jared, com um quê de irritação. Posicionou-se na frente da primeira barra e puxou com tudo para a cima, inutilmente. Aquilo parecia ter sido pregado em um cubo de ferro de mil toneladas. Jared tentou de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

- Não vai obter nenhum resultado. – falei quando ele fazia o mesmo movimento pela sétima vez. – O bambu limita as nossas capacidades vampirescas. Você deve ter pressentido isso quando se aproximou das barras.

- Sim, eu pressenti. – disse Jared, cruzando os braços em teimosia. – Mas eu achei que fosse por causa da energia negra que paira sobre a casa.

- Que energia? – perguntou Stefan, saindo de sua amuação. Ele ficava tão bem calado. Por que não cortávamos a língua dele?

- Bem... Eu não sei como posso ver isso. – disse Jared me olhando apreensivo. – É algo bom ou ruim?

- Bom. – respondi, sem hesitar. – Significa que você está evoluindo. O dom de ver a força elementar dos outros e das coisas é básico entre os vampiros, geralmente adquirido depois de alguns dias de existência.

- Então você também consegue ver a energia dos outros

- Sim, perfeitamente.

- E você viu essa energia que está sobre a casa?

- Não, e provavelmente não verei enquanto estiver com essas barras de bambu perto de mim.

- Jared também está perto das barras. – contrapôs Stefan.

- Sim, mas eu estou fraco.

- Que novidade...

- Então quer dizer que é por causa desses míseros pedaços de madeira que estamos com os nossos poderes reduzidos? – perguntou Jared, interrompendo o que o irmão estava prestes a dizer.

- Infelizmente. – respondi, voltando a me encostar na parede. – O bambu foi descoberto a muito tempo contra os vampiros na china, o único povo que acreditava com tanta veemência em nós. Diz a lenda que a descoberta foi feita quando o imperador (...) foi atacado por um vampiro que havia invadido o seu palácio. Quando o monstro atacou, (...) instintivamente colocou o bambu à sua frente, que por algum milagre conseguiu penetrar o intestino do vampiro. A criatura caiu no chão e ficou dócil, até os guardas os acharem. Compreendendo o que havia acontecido, o imperador mandou cortar quase todos os bambus do país. A partir daí, todos os vampiros foram embora do país, deixando a nação livre da praga. Pelo menos foi isso o que Misha me contou.

- E onde ele está, por falar nisso? – indagou Jared atento, olhando para um lado e para o outro, como se Misha a qualquer momento pudesse pular pelo meio de um dos escombros e gritar "buu!".

- Não sei. Não o vi desde que acordei. – tentei não deixar as minhas sobrancelhas franzidas de dor ao lembrar o estupro de ontem. – Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa voltar a qualquer momento. Seria bom se vocês me libertassem.

- Mas como? – disse Jared, exasperado. Parecia uma criancinha que não conseguia resolver um problema simples, passando a mão por seus cabelos longos e olhando para todos os lados, o suor escorrendo por sua testa. Muito fofo. – Não posso arrancar essas barras e nem você, então quem...

Sua boca se transformou em um perfeito "o" ao encarar Stefan. Ele já havia descoberto há muito tempo a chave para me tirar daqui. E não estava disposto a ceder, percebi com amargura.

- Stefan, você é humano! – exclamou Jared jogando a mão para os céus como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme das costas.

- Obrigado por notar. – disse Stefan, uma grande sombra de sarcasmo em seus lábios. – Descobriu isso por ver que eu não uso dentões?

- Deixa de implicar! – disse Jared. – Você pode libertar o Jensen! O bambu não lhe afeta!

- E por que eu o libertaria? – perguntou Stefan, se virando de costas para nós. – Se não fosse por ele a nossa vida não seria assim, Jared. Você continuaria bem em sua escola, freqüentaria uma boa faculdade, se formaria, teria uma ótima vida...

- Não vamos pensar em coisas que nunca vão acontecer. – disse Jared, colocando o braço por cima de seu ombro. – O mais importante agora e sairmos todos daqui, Stefan. Inclusive Jensen. Não vamos jogar fora todo o esforço que tivemos para encontrá-lo. Por favor. Por favor.

E dito isso, Jared envolveu o outro braço pelo peito dele e deu um abraço por trás bem apertado. Apertado demais para o meu gosto. Nunca poderia explicar o surto de animosidade que surgiu em meu interior ao ver os dois juntos daquela forma. "Calma", tentei me controlar, "Eles só são irmãos"

Mas o modo como Stefan suspirou quando Jared colocou a cabeça na base de seu pescoço não me convenceu nenhum pouco. Minhas teorias estavam confirmadas.

Stefan estava gostando de Jared.

Era um pensamento tão sujo e no entanto ali estava, se concretizando, aos olhares que Stefan lançava ao MEU amado, enquanto ele, inocentemente, fazia carinhos em seu peito. Ele não sabia nada sobre isso, era óbvio. Mas eu não ia deixar Stefan fazer alguma coisa indecente com ele. Estava certo que o que eu queria fazer com ele também não era muito melhor, mas pelo menos eu tinha a decência de não ser do mesmo sangue.

- E aí, como vai ficar? – perguntei, quando vi os lábios de Stefan se inclinar intencionalmente para mais perto de Jared. – Não gostaria de ficar segurando vela aqui, sabe?

- Nada a ver. – disse Jared, se afastando e voltando para mim, enquanto Stefan soltava um suspiro baixinho de frustração ao ser obrigado a desistir do ato. Que se fosse por mim, nunca aconteceria. – E então, mano? Vai ajudar o Jensen?

- Fazer o quê? – disse Stefan se aproximando irritado, perto da primeira barra. – Mas esse já é o segundo favor que lhe faço, _chupa-cabra_. É melhor não se esquecer.

- Não me esquecerei. – retruquei, me levantando. "Assim como não me esquecerei do que você está sentindo pelo Jared", acrescentei mentalmente. – Que tal começar logo o serviço.

Stefan deu de ombros e tirou a camisa, mostrando uma surpreendente miríade de músculos e bíceps. Nada tão bonito quanto os peitões musculosos de Jared, mas bonitos à sua maneira. Amarrou na cintura e começou a arrancar o primeiro bambu. A madeira cedeu como se fosse papel à sua mão, sendo logo descartada para um dos fundos da sala. E assim, foi a segunda, a terceira e assim por diante. Quando a última vara se estilhaçou contra a parede, eu consegui me sentir forte de novo. Não tanto por causa do sangue perdido, mas mesmo assim, a força maciça se esticando por meus braços era maravilhosa. Eu sentia vontade de voar, quebrar todinho aquele maldito lugar com apenas um soco. Mas eu tinha que guardar as minhas forças. Ainda mais por poder ver a energia negra que pairava sobre a casa. Algo maldito e agourento, como se a presença do próprio diabo pudesse ser sentida.

Infelizmente, não pude examinar mais do que isso durante alguns segundos, a força do corpo de Jared me jogando contra o chão em um abraço era suficientemente dolorosa para me fazer soltar um gemido.

- Ai!

- Desculpe. – disse ele no meu rosto, deixando eu sentir como o seu hálito era quente. – Só que eu estou muito feliz de lhe ver depois de tudo o que passamos.

- Eu também. – murmurei, colocando um braço por trás de sua costa e trazendo-o mais para perto. – Como você está?

- Muito melhor agora. – falou, aninhando-se em mim. Era como se tivéssemos sido feito um para o outro sob medida. Meu braço se estreitava com facilidade pelo seu corpo, meu peito parecia sempre disposto a sustentar o peso de sua cabeça, e nossas pernas se fundiam de um modo tão... sexy. Eu teria sido capaz de gozar ali mesmo, se não fosse pelo imprestável do irmão dele.

- Não é melhor irmos? – disse o maldito, chegando mais perto com toda a intenção de acabar com o nosso clima. E é claro que Jared tinha que dar atenção para ele.

- Sim. – disse, constrangido pelo nosso ato. Se levantou com as orelhas muito vermelhas e perguntou. - Essa energia não vai interferir em nada durante a nossa saída?

- Provavelmente vai. – respondi, pondo-me de pé também e voltando a examinar a feia distorção molecular causada por aquela força negra. – Percebe como ela se delata e contrai? – perguntei, ao que Jared fez um sinal positivo. Stefan olhava com uma cara de pateta, não entendendo nada. Os olhos humanos são tão limitados... – Isso quer dizer que ela está sendo controlada para não cair imediatamente em cima de nós. Alguns vampiros conseguem comandar o tempo em que ela vai ser ativada. É como se esperasse condições para isso.

- E como nós vamos saber quais são as condições que temos que evitar para que isso não despenque em nós?

- Conhecendo Misha como eu conheço, ele deve ter colocado uma que não se pode evitar nem contornar. – disse. Era tudo bem simples, mas que nos levava para a armadilha. Bem do estilo dele. – E acho que já sei qual é.

- Então, diga logo para podermos encontrar um jeito de quebrá-la. – disse Jared, ansioso. Voltei a olhar para Stefan. Ele, outra vez, voltou a entender as entrelinhas. Virou a cabeça para trás e começou a assoviar.

- A energia só vai nos atacar se eu sair com você.

Houve um silêncio total no quarto. As sobrancelhas de Jared se enrugaram quando ele compreendeu o que eu havia dito. Stefan apenas me sondava com um olhar inexpressivo. De repente, Jared foi até o vão da porta e se virou para nós, com um sorriso.

- Vocês não vêm? – perguntou, saindo da sala. Stefan e eu nos entreolhamos antes de segui-lo.

- Jared, você entendeu que... – começou Stefan, mas Jared não deu nenhuma chance de ele terminar.

- Sim, entendi. Todo o arsenal do mal vai estar apontados para nós se ajudarmos Jensen. E daí? Não vou deixá-lo na mão só por um capricho de Misha, Stefan. Não vou. Ele é meu amigo, ele é...

Suas orelhas voltaram a ficar vermelhas e ele se virou para a frente, disposto a não falar mais nada. Stefan me olhou carrancudo ao tentar interpretar o que ele iria dizer, e eu, como o grande safado que sou, apenas dei um sorriso cínico, apesar do enorme choque que estava sentindo por dentro. Será que aquelas reticências que Jared havia soltado no ar queriam dizer que o que eu sentia por ele era recíproco? Talvez ele só fosse dizer algo muito meloso que poderia ofender Stefan e havia resolvido se calar. Ou talvez ele fosse declarar impensadamente que também sentia uma atração por mim, mas havia se controlado no último segundo. Eram tantas hipóteses... E eu queria pensar como em verdadeira todas que envolviam algum tipo de romance entre mim e ele.

- Jensen, você pode ajudar Stefan a descer? – perguntou Jared, tirando-me de meus devaneios. Eu olho dele para o seu irmão várias vezes antes de conseguir processar o pedido. Era algo tão impossível que eu quase não acreditei quando entendi.

- Está falando sério? – indaguei, me arrependendo de imediato da quantidade de sarcasmo que transpareceu por entre as minhas palavras. – Não pode sinceramente esperar que eu vá levar esse cocozão!

Stefan não gostou muito do substantivo que eu arranjei para ele.

- Cocozão é o seu pê...

- Tá bem, deixa que eu te levo, Stefan. – disse Jared, me lançando um olhar irritado. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas tentando me aproximar com a merdinha do mano dele, mas eu nunca iria fazer isso. Ainda mais quando ele pensava coisas tão pecaminosas sobre o meu amado. Incestuoso. – Venha.

Foi só aí que eu notei que havia algo errado em Jared. Um de seus braços estava meio que em um ângulo fora do normal. Ele estava tentando parecer o melhor possível, mas cada vez que ele se movimentava, algumas rugas de dor apareciam em seu rosto.

- Jared, o que aconteceu com o seu braço? – perguntei, estando em um átimo perto dele. Puxei o seu membro para ver e nesse momento ele deu um grunhido de dor. – Calma, deixa eu examinar isso.

- Não é nada demais. – disse, tentando resistir, mas eu segurei o seu braço bem firme. Não foi preciso mais do que um pequeno toque para eu saber que havia uma fratura pela parte do cotovelo.

- Foi Misha quem fez isso? – perguntei ao pé do seu ouvido, satisfeito apesar de tudo por saber que ele se arrepiava à minha aproximação. – Conte-me a verdade.

- Lá em casa eu te falo. – disse, se esquivando. – Vamos Stefan deixa eu te carregar.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Stefan, que não havia estado absorto durante o nosso pequeno diálogo. Como ele não reparou no machucado de Jared. Seria tão cego assim?

- Ah... nada. – mentiu Jared, estendendo o braço bom para ele. – Venha.

- Nada disso. – falei, segurando Stefan pela cintura e o carregando como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Eu não deixaria ele se aproveitar de Jared mais do que ele já deve ter feito. – Eu levo o cocozão aqui.

- Eu já disse que cocozão é o seu pê...

Mas Stefan não pode insultar o meu pau. Antes que ele terminasse a frase eu, o deixei cair, sem querer. Jared prendeu a respiração por um momento, mas eu tinha a pontaria boa. O idiota caiu em cima do sofá mofado que eu me lembrava de ter visto na sala durante aquela horrível noite. Um arquejo seu foi o suficiente para eu saber que não havia quebrado nada naquele saco de bosta.

- Por que fez isso? – Jared estava tentando fazer uma cara zangada, mas falhava ao demonstrar os olhos brilhando de diversão depois de ter visto que Stefan estava bem. – Sabia que poderia tê-lo deixado com um machucado grave?

- Nah, vaso ruim não quebra! – retruquei enquanto o carregava. – Pronto?

- Isso não estava incluso no pacote de proteção. – disse Jared, sorrindo, apesar de demonstrar alguns vincos na testa, um sinal que eu notei que sempre aparecia quando ele achava que eu estava sendo superprotetor. Que se dane. Eu era mesmo.

- Dia de liquidação. – murmurei em seu ouvido, enquanto saltava para o andar de baixo. – Hoje você pode pedir o que quiser.

- Que bom. Já tenho um pedido na ponta da língua. – disse Jared, e eu não sabia mais se estávamos brincando ou flertando um com o outro. – Posso pedir?

- Claro. – respondi, mas nesse instante Stefan aparece entre nós dois, me olhando bastante irado. – Mas depois. Senão seu irmão vai enlouquecer de ciúmes.

- Vampiro idiota! – disse Stefan, me dando um empurrão. – Sabia que eu podia ter morrido nessa queda se não tivesse atingido o sofá? Traumatismo craniano ou coisa pior? – e tentou me dar um soco, mas eu o interceptei e torci o seu braço para trás, deixando-o imobilizado.

- Não fique me sugerindo ideias. – murmurei, bem suave. – Pode ser que eu as aprove.

- Não comecem! – disse Jared, outra vez se interpondo entre nós e salvando o seu irmão de uma possível fratura de braços. – Temos que sair daqui agora! Depois vocês podem se matar à vontade!

- Outra ideia que não é muito ruim. – sussurrei, mas um olhar de Jared me fez sentir que já era hora de parar com as gozações. – Tudo bem, então. Todos atrás de mim.

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Jared, agora preocupado. – Não vai se entregar, certo? Porque...

- Fica tranquilo. – respondi, indo até a soleira da porta. – Mas eu não vou ter como enfrentar o que estiver aí fora escondido, certo?

- Pensei que o plano era darmos um jeito de despistar isso e fugir, não? – indagou Stefan, com toda a petulância que alguém podia imaginar. – E além do mais, você está fraco e Jared não é lá essas coisas de combate... Desculpe, mas é a verdade, maninho.

- Não se preocupe. – respondi, deixando um sorriso zombeteiro aparecer em meus lábios. – Tenho alguns truques escondidos na manga.

**J2**

Eu gostaria muito de saber que tipo de truques Jensen estava ocultando. Não que eu não confiasse nele, mas seria bom ter uma certa preparação para o que estava por vir.

Eu estava tanto querer ficar a sós com ele. Não por _esses_ motivos, mas porque eu tinha certeza que Misha devia ter feito alguma coisa a ele durante o tempo em que o manteve cativo. Sua fraqueza era um sinal disso, não devia ser só por não ter se alimentado. E apesar de ele não estar reparando, estava andando de um modo engraçado, com as pernas arqueadas para fora, como se houvesse algo lhe incomodando dentro das nádegas. Stefan reprimiu alguns risinhos à custo de alguns beliscões, mas o meu terror não pôde ser reprimido.

O que aquele monstro havia feito com o Jensen? Meu coração dava solavancos com cada hipótese que a minha imaginação cruel forçava-me a imaginar, uma mais cruel com a outra. Será que Misha havia espancado Jensen. Teria sugado o seu sangue contra a vontade dele? Ou pior, teria ele... mas eu não podia pensar nessa última alternativa. Só de isso querer se esgueirar em minha mente já sentia os meus músculos se contraírem com vontade de socar a cara daquele imprestável. Jensen era meu. Somente meu. Minha propriedade. E eu não deixaria nenhum vagabundo querer habitar nela.

Agora estávamos chegando no meio do jardim que dava para a descida da colina. Jensen observava atentamente cada lugar. Era como se ele tivesse libertado uma parte animal de si mesmo. Como um lobo, ou uma cobra. _Um morcego_, ressaltou o meu pensamento,_ seria bem mais apropriado e convincente._

Mas eu também podia sentir a estática, como se algo estivesse nos observando, esperando pacientemente pelo sinal para nos matar. Era como se o ar estivesse tentando oprimir meus pulmões, lançar minhas tripas fora ou congelar o meu sangue. Até Stefan, com os seus sentidos limitados, podia pressentir algo. Era visível no modo como olhava para todos os lados, e também pelos calafrios que percorriam a cada poucos segundos.

- Está quieto demais. – disse Jensen em um dado momento.

- Talvez não tenha nada aqui. – observou Stefan, a voz saindo em um silvo, mostrando todo o receio que tentava esconder.

- Errado como sempre. – sussurrou Jensen, voltando a focar em tudo ao seu redor. – Seja o que for, já está aqui.

Nem bem ele acabou de dizer isso, vi que tinha razão. Uma mão fria segurou o meu ombro. Jensen e Stefan não estavam tão pertos para serem o dono de gestos. E um instinto mais antigo do que o início da civilização me dizia que aquele não era Misha.

Minha mente parecia ser uma câmera lenta, ao me virar. Consegui absorver várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. O rosto de Jensen estava fixo em mim. Ele já havia visto o que estava me tocando e sua expressão era de total incredulidade. Stefan também, mas a sua demonstrava pavor. E por último eu encarei a criatura.

Era algo horrendo. Não sabia dizer muito bem o que era, mas cheirava a podridão e sangue coagulado. Contudo, eu podia ver traços humanos por baixo daquilo. Maxilar destruído, olhos sem cílios e meio comido por vermes. Apenas um pedaço de nariz. E ruídos.

A minha mente não demorou para compreender o que estava a minha frente. _Um zumbi_. Tentei encontrar forças em mim para gritar, mas era como se algo estivesse em minha garganta, não permitindo a saída de qualquer som. A coisa se aproximou mais um pouco de mim, lentamente, como se suas pernas não tivessem forças para andar de um modo normal. E eu estava paralisado pelo terror. Eu, um vampiro imortal, parecia extremamente bondoso se comparado com aquela criatura. Ela soltou um grunhido animalesco e avançou, os dentes mirando alguma parte da minha pele...

Mas então ele voou, atingindo uma árvore a dez metros e caindo, todo desconjuntado. Jensen estava na minha frente, os braços erguidos protetoramente, a sua energia, que pela primeira vez notei ser roxa, estava pulsando de determinação, se tornando cada vez mais brilhante. Ele era mortal. Eu podia acreditar nisso agora que via.

- Jared. – chamou ele, a voz baixa e tranquila, mas eu podia sentir a fúria onisciente.

- Sim?

- Saia do mundo da lua. Vou precisar de vocês dois bastante alertas para sairmos desse lugar.

- Ah... ok. – falei, embora esse pedido tivesse me deixado um pouco amuado, eu não vivia sempre no mundo da lua. Só quando eu via Jensen, com seus lábios gordinhos de uma forma tão fofa. Seus músculos sexy, e quando aquela voz rouca dizia algo no meu ouvido...

Outra mão me tocou mas dessa vez eu já estava preparado, com um giro, dei um chute em sua cabeça, que se desprendeu do pescoço. Entretanto, a criatura continuou andando, apesar de desorientada pela falta de visão. Rápido como uma flecha, dei uma rasteira nele ao mesmo tempo em que tirava as suas pernas no ar com a minha força. A coisa se debateu por vários segundos, antes de permanecer imóvel.

- Jared!

Virei-me para Stefan, o dono da voz, e quando percebi, ele estava cercado por mais três zumbis, eles tentavam segurá-lo, mas meu irmão se sacudia e desferia socos, mantendo-os afastados, sem, no entanto, parecer muito eficiente. As criaturas o estavam vencendo a cada centímetro. Logo estariam com a sua pele entre os dentes.

Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa um borrão passou veloz até ele e arremessou um dos zumbis para o céu enquanto arrancava os braços de um e arrancava o coração do outro.

- Jared, venha! – gritou enquanto afastava os zumbis que chegavam com golpes, eu me uni à ele e fiz frente, junto com todos os seus socos, mas eu pude ver que Jensen estava ficando mais lento. Toda aquela explosão de poder estava cobrando muita energia e ele estava fraco. E a cada zumbi que ele destruía, dez chegavam.

De repente, Jensen balançou para trás e caiu. Meu coração deu um baque surdo, e com mais coragem do que pensei ser possível, joguei um zumbi que se aproximava para longe e aterrissava perto dele. Ele estava semiconsciente, acordado, mas quase incapaz de se mexer, tamanha era a sua fraqueza.

- Stefan, ajude!

- Mas o que eu posso fazer? – perguntou meu irmão, meio histérico, meio aterrorizado, contudo, de alguma forma, conseguiu chegar até mim.

- Mantenha-o seguro! – disse, empurrando-o para os braços dele. Meu irmão não pareci querer tocá-lo, mas ao meu olhar, levou-o até o pinheiro mais próximo e ficou lá, enquanto eu me virava para enfrentar os nossos inimigos.

Eram tantos! Só na primeira coluna que avançava eu podia contar vinte e dois. Mas eu sabia que havia uma horda muito maior por trás. Eles parecia avançar mais rápidos. Como se soubessem que estávamos vencidos. Cinquenta metros... eu gostaria que Stefan tirasse Jensen dali e se salvassem enquanto havia tempo, mais sabia que ele não faria tal coisa, comigo em perigo. Quarenta metros... Gostaria de ter me despedido de meus pais. Eu fiz eles passarem por maus bocados e não era nem um pouco justo o quanto eles iriam chorar com o nosso desaparecimento. Trinta metros... Jensen, espero que saiba que eu te amo. Por mais que eu não tenha demonstrado de uma forma mais insinuativa, acho que você sempre soube disso, embora tenha disfarçado a respeito. Vinte metros...Queria ter sabido como era o gosto de seus lábios. Puxá-los entre meus dentes e ouvi-lo arfar de prazer. Dez metros... Com certeza seria a música mais linda do mundo. Adeus, meu amor. Adeus, Stefan. Adeus, pai. E adeus a todo o resto...

Uma chama roxa explodiu do nada entre mim e os zumbis no último instante. Os zumbis pararam, temerários, como se tivessem medo que acontecesse algo caso passassem perto do fogo. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Seria mais um inimigo ou um aliado?

- Jared, venha!

Eu olhei para trás. Jensen estava de novo em pé, com as mãos para a frente. Pequenos pontos de luz apareciam nos seus dedos, enquanto ele se esforçava para consolidar a bola de chamas. Era ele o dono do poder. Mas como? Há um minuto atrás, o objeto de minha obsessão nem podia se pôr em pé, quanto mais conseguir lançar uma chama que parecia tão forte.

Mas eu não tinha tempo para questionar nada. Eu estava grato por não precisar mais encarar aquelas monstruosidades. Em um curto espaço de dois milésimos de segundo estava junto a eles. Esquecido de sua rivalidade, Jensen carregou meu irmão nas costas e começou a correr a toda a velocidade para fora da propriedade e eu o segui. Não fomos buscar o carro de Stefan. Jensen preferiu correr por floresta adentro, onde não tinha que fingir ser normal para os outros humanos. Não dissemos nada durante a corrida, apenas avançamos, até a mansão de Jensen estar a vista, entramos pela sala sem parar. Jensen joga ele de qualquer jeito no sofá e vai correndo para a cozinha.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a Stefan me sentando ao lado dele. – Como Jensen conseguiu reunir todo aquele poder? Ele estava tão fraco...

- Bem... – Stefan parecia se sentir desconfortável. Hesitante, puxou uma das mangas de sua camisa, expondo o seu pulso. Lá, estava duas pequenas feridas de mordidas com o sangue coagulado. – Naquela série que eu estava vendo, _The vampire diaries_, toda vez que aquele vampiro ficava fraco e sem forças, a protagonista dava seu próprio sangue para ele... então eu apenas tive uma ideia semelhante. E como é que ele me agradece... me jogando pela segunda vez em um sofá...

Eu o sufoquei com o súbito abraço que o dei, de tão contente que estava. Meu irmão, como eu me orgulhava dele. Apesar de tudo, ele sempre fazia o certo. Eu devia muito para ele, e um dia retribuiria, esperava que em breve.

- Valeu, mano!

- Tudo bem, maninho! – disse ele, dando uns tapinhas na minha costa. – Agora que tal parar a sua tentativa de me esmagar?

- Sem graça. – respondi, apesar de não poder conter o sorriso.

Jensen voltou ao cômodo alguns momentos depois. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos do sangue que ainda havia na geladeira. Eu devia saber que voltar a provar sangue fresco seria uma tentação muito grande, mas fiquei feliz por saber o quanto ele resistiu a sugar toda a vida de meu irmão. Ele pareceu meio constrangido de ficar ali, meio incerto do que fazer, mas por fim, suspirou e se sentou no braço do sofá.

- Stefan... – meu irmão se virou para encará-lo, curioso. – Obrigado por ter feito aquilo naquela hora. Sei que não era a sua intenção me ajudar, e sim Jared, quando deu um pouco do seu sangue para mim beber, mas mesmo assim sou grato. Outra vez, muito obrigado.

- Não por isso. – respondeu Stefan, voltando o olhar para qualquer ponto. – Não significa nenhum pouco que eu vou parar de odiar você.

- Stefan! – disse, ficando um pouco irritado por depois de tudo aquilo, ainda haver uma rixa entre os dois, mas Jensen não pareceu se ofender.

- O mesmo serve para você – disse, com a mesma frieza habitual. Em seguida se virou para mim. – Está com fome?

- Um pouco... – na verdade, muita. Tudo aquilo havia me deixado muito cansado. Mas havia coisas mais importantes para resolver. – E os zumbis? Eles não vão nos seguir, certo? – senti um arrepio involuntário percorrer a minha coluna ao imaginar aqueles seres entrando pela sala de estar.

- Quanto a isso, pode ficar tranquilo. – respondeu meu Jensen. – A energia principal dos zumbis vem daquela que Misha colocou em cima da casa. Não podem se afastar dela, e acho pouco improvável que Misha volte a usá-los. Ele com certeza vai acabar com eles quando chegar.

- Quem é esse Misha? – indagou Stefan. – Vocês falam toda a hora sobre ele, mas acho que estou boiando.

- Uma longa história. – Jensen não parecia olhá-lo, enquanto se virava para ele. De repente, percebi que ele estava envergonhado. Envergonhado por ter que depender de Stefan para ajudá-lo. Aff... Eu amava meu vampirão, mas às vezes ele era tão careta... – Resumindo tudo, conheci Misha há alguns séculos atrás. – ele não quis dizer que Misha era seu criador. – E por algumas coisas que aconteceu, ele tem ódio de mim e está resolvido a se vingar.

- E você colocou o Jared no meio da tempestade. – disse Stefan, de um modo que dizia com todas as letras VOCÊ É CULPADO.

- Stefan, chega.

- Tudo bem Jared, mas só vou fazer isso porque estou muito cansado. – deu um bocejo bem longo e se levantou. – Acho que vou para casa. Vejo você amanhã?

- Não precisa ir. – falei, me levantando junto. – Temos um quarto de hóspedes aqui. Tenho certeza de que Jensen não tem nenhum problema quanto a isso, não é, Jen?

Jensen não falou nada, de repente achando uma das almofadas muito interessante. Era inacreditável. Eu não sabia que ele era tão mal educado.

- Não maninho, tudo bem. – disse Stefan, já indo para a porta. – Não quero dividir o teto com alguém que pode me matar. Boa noite.

- Ok então. – respondi, acompanhando-lhe até a saída. – Se cuida, hein?

- Claro. Ah, pode pedir para o seu cachorrinho ir buscar o meu carro amanhã?

- Tudo bem... Ei! – disse, me dando conta da piada. – Ele não é meu cachorrinho.

- Discordo plenamente disso! – gritou, por já estar chegando perto do portão. – Tchau!

- Até amanhã!

Fiquei observando durante algum tempo até ele desaparecer pelos grandes pinheiros. Coitado. Gostaria de saber como ele vai lidar com o dia de amanhã, trabalhando com o papai, tentando passar o dia normal, mas sabendo que ontem enfrentou zumbis, em um mundo que não devia existir de acordo com a normalidade.

- Sabe, talvez ele não esteja tão errado sobre a parte do cachorrinho. – disse Jensen atrás de mim. Eu nem o havia notado, tal era os meus pensamentos. Talvez eu andasse mesmo pelo mundo da lua com muita frequência. – Se bem que no meu caso, talvez um termo de maior porte seja mais válido.

- Um pastor alemão. Ou um husky siberiano. – sinto minha respiração tentando ficar entrecortada quando suas mãos me abraçam por trás, trazendo o meu corpo para perto dele. _Aquilo é apenas fraternal_, disse a mim mesmo, _Jensen apenas gosta de toque. Não seria de bom tom me virar e chupar os lábios dele até ficar roxo_. – Mais eu prefiro um lobo selvagem.

- Auuuu! - fez Jensen, jogando a cabeça para trás. – E que tal você ir para o andar de cima comigo adorar a lua?

Eu gostaria de fazer outras coisas um pouco mais calientes. Mas também seria bom ter um pouco de descontração depois de tudo pelo qual passamos ontem.

- Com direito a algumas taças de sangue?

- Claro. Mas você está querendo mesmo aquele horrível sangue de geladeira? Não preferiria algo mais fresco? – a forma com a qual ele mostrou o seu próprio pescoço foi totalmente indecente, mas eu não pude dizer que não gostei de ter uma ereção com aquilo.

- Vamos. – disse. E segurando a sua mão, o levei para o nosso quarto, a fim de encerrar a nossa noite com chave de ouro. Por enquanto, não havia nada a temer.

**Bem, sei que nem posso ter a cara de pau de me desculpar, mas mesmo assim vou dizer o que aconteceu. Na verdade, era para esse capítulo ter saído a meses, mas o meu irmão LESADO (e a culpa é toda sua, nem venha dizer que não), deletou ele sem querer ao ir mexer em uma porcaria de planilha do trabalho dele. Aí eu fiquei amuado e me recusei a escrever, mas acontece que eu estava morrendo de saudade de vocês. Então, aqui está o capítulo, totalmente refeito. O próximo capítulo vai sair semana que vem, provavelmente no fim de semana. Até mais! Reviews?**


	11. Interlúdio de Jared

Interlúdio: Jared quer resolver seus sentimentos

Jared's Pov

Enquanto subia a escada com Jensen, eu finalmente aceitava o que havia dentro de mim. Eu havia me apaixonado por outra pessoa. Por outro homem. Um vampiro. Que havia me tornado um deles. Eu estava apaixonado por Jensen.

Não sei quando esse problema finalmente tomou uma solução e se tornou algo maravilhoso. Provavelmente foi quando encontrei o meu loirinho preso em uma cela de bambu, em uma casa abandonada na periferia da cidade. Ou quando ele demonstrou toda a sua magnificência lutando contra os zumbis. Ou quem sabe, nas muitas mariposas e borboletas que sempre envolveram meu ser em cada toque, em cada palavra, em cada olhar de seu ser dirigido a mim.

Somente uma afirmação era certa. Eu amava esse vampiro. Eu o queria só para mim. Queria deitar em seu peito como em todas as noites, entretanto, queria que isso acontecesse depois de termos feito amor. Queria sentir seus braços me envolvendo. Ouvir declarações ao pé do ouvido. Enfim. Queria poder dizer em suas lindas esmeraldas que o amava.

Eu apenas tinha medo que o sentimento não fosse recíproco. Entretanto, ao ver como ele me olha com ternura enquanto abre a porta do quarto, de repente tenho a certeza que não estou sozinho nisso.

Nossa, como ele está cansado! Apesar de tentar parecer forte, Misha deve ter tirado muito sangue dele. Mas isso não importa agora. Eu irei cuidar dele. Irei repor seu sangue com o meu sangue. O sangue do homem que te ama.

Eu irei tê-lo nessa noite. Irei mostrar para ele que sou ideal para viver com ele. Vou me declarar. E caso ele resista, já tenho um plano B preparado.

Um pedido de desculpas do escritor:

Então queridos leitores, sei que não estão muito satisfeitos por eu ter sumido, mas acreditem ou não, eu estava vivendo um sonho: o amor. Sim, foram quatro meses no paraíso. Mas nem sempre o que é bom dura para a eternidade. Eu sinceramente havia pensado muito em desistir dessa história. Afinal, eu já a enrolei por tanto tempo. No entanto, eu me lembrei do quanto gosto dela. Então proponho a mim mesmo acabar essa saga e fazer suas continuações. Esse interlúdio é um pensamento de Jared que ajudará a entender melhor o capítulo que já estou acabando de preparar e que será posto de hoje para domingo. Até mais. No geral, é bom estar de volta


	12. o amor é descoberto parte 1

Capítulo 11: O amor é descoberto parte 1

O cheiro da manhã era sempre ótimo. Uma mistura de flores com algo morno. Talvez o Sol. Mas essa não era a explicação de eu sentir tudo irradiar dentro de mim. A principal razão disso era a percepção de que eu estava dormindo sobre o peito de Jensen. Minha cabeça levantava e descia, seguindo o movimento de seu corpo. Não existia nada que pudesse me separar dele nesse momento. Com um leve sorriso, apertei meu nariz mais de encontro ao seu mamilo esquerdo, para sentir o afrodisíaco cheiro de sua pele. Aquele sabor que Jensen possuía era tão belo. Me fez lembrar de... estrelas. Era um pensamento estranho para se ter, mas esse era o melhor modo de dizer o que Jensen me fazia sentir.

A noite havia sido tão mágica. Eu conheci um Jensen inteiramente novo. Brincalhão, solto, leve. Alguém que ria das coisas mais simples por apenas estar de bem com a vida. Em nosso quarto ele explodiu uma garrafa de champanhe,e bebeu do gargalo, mostrando o quanto gostava de bebidas. Me jogou uma redbull com baixo teor alcoólico.

- Para adolescentes, algo mais leve.

- Hahaha. – respondi. – Como se isso me afetasse.

- Bobo. – retrucou, segurando meu corpo e me trazendo para mais perto do seu. – Você é um grande bobo, sabia Jay?

Era impossível ele não notar o que esse tipo de gesto significava. Como não via que só me confundia mais com aqueles grandes olhos de esmeraldas e aquelas sardas tão singulares? Era quase um pecado cobiçar tudo aquilo. Quase.

Ele estava com medo. Eu sabia disso. Não me pergunte como, entretanto, apesar do pouco tempo em que estava com Jensen, já sabia perfeitamente vários de seus hábitos, assim como expressões, tanto explícitas como implícitas.

Medo de que eu me machucasse. Medo que eu saísse ferido de toda essa história. Medo por mim. Um medo que faria qualquer apaixonado se derreter. Mas eu sabia que, para evitar que esse medo virasse realidade, Jensen daria a própria vida, e esse não era um caminho viável, não comigo na jogada.

Todavia, ele parecia decidido a não deixar esse medo vir à tona. Não falou uma única vez em Misha. Não falou uma única vez na experiência aterrorizante pela qual passamos. Poderia muito bem ter passado a impressão de que estávamos tendo uma vida plena e tranquila.

Se na fosse pelas veias negras e a fraqueza.

- Jensen, você precisa se alimentar. – disse, quando Jen quase desmorona tentando abrir a janela. – você perdeu muito sangue.

- Eu estou bem, Jared. Verdade. – mentiu, mesmo sabendo que estava falhando miseravelmente. Ele era tão cabeça-dura. Apesar de já ter concordado, ficava adiando.

Mas essa noite eu não deixaria ele tomar a rédea da situação. Eu iria impor a minha vontade e Jensen teria que acatá-la. E o Jay Jay aqui já havia achado o modo perfeito de fazer isso. Meio masoquista, mas...

- Jared, você mexeu nas minhas camisas? Eu não tô conseguindo achar a... Que cheiro é esse?

Posso ver nos olhos de Jensen que ele não acredita no que fiz. Posso ver a perplexidade lhe chegando ao ver as gotas de sangue caindo no chão.

É, eu tinha feito um belo corte em mim. Vinha do meu pescoço até encostar em meu mamilo direito. Tava ardendo, e eu sentia que minha habilidade de recuperação queria cicatrizar instantaneamente a ferida. Para impedir, tinha que segurar na borda do ferimento e reabri-lo antes que fechasse por si mesmo.

- O... o que você está fazendo? – disse Jensen, seu estado de surpresa rapidamente passando para raiva. – Está louco de se ferir assim? – perguntou, andando apressadamente e retirando minha mão do corte. – Vamos, deixe isso cicatrizar...

Apesar da minha frequente tendência de obedecê-lo quando ele estava com raiva, bati o pé.

- Não. – retorqui, segurando a mão dele. Você precisa de sangue. E eu quero te dar meu sangue. Eu quero te dar força. Eu quero te dar...

_Eu quero te dar uma outra coisa. _Pensei, enquanto fazia sua mão apertar minha ferida, banhando-a de sangue.

- Você está louco! – disse Jensen, pulando para a cama. – Está completamente insano garoto!

- Se é o preciso para fazer você ficar melhor, então eu sou louco. – aleguei, sentando ao lado do Jensen. Ele se encolheu a aproximação. Meu loirinho estava acuado. Não pela minha presença. E sim pela sua própria sede.

- Para Jared. – Dizia, enquanto eu sentava em seu colo. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. O safadinho estava de certa forma tirando prazer disso. Foi o suficiente para fazer meu pau ficar tão duro quanto um mastro – Eu estou muito fraco... Talvez eu não consiga me segurar.

- É isso mesmo que eu espero. – Respondi, com a maior cara safada que consegui fazer. E empurrei sua boca de encontro ao meu machucado.

No começo, ele fez questão de resistir. Eu olhava para baixo e via meu morcegão com o rosto todo encharcado de sangue, mas a boca fortemente trincada. Ele queria que fosse por mal? Então seria por mal.

Com uma ousadia que eu nunca pensei existir dentro de mim, segurei com força seu cabelo, ouvindo satisfeito ele gemer em resposta e comecei a esfregar seu rosto em meu corte.

No começo, só senti seus olhos, seu nariz, suas bochechas. Mas a partir da quarta esfregada, algo úmido começou a acompanhar o ritmo. Em um arquejo, percebi que era sua língua, Ela entrava lá dentro, como se estivesse chupando uma vagina, e ficava lá. Em um dado momento parou meus movimentos, apenas para chupar sem pressa.

Era tão gostoso. A língua de Jensen ia bem fundo no corte e voltava. Quando se aproximou de um mamilo, chupou-o bem hesitante, e vendo que eu não reclamei, voltou a chupar com mais força. Era um sonho que havia se tornado realidade. Jensen estava me mamando. Eu era finalmente... sua vadia.

Então, esse capítulo vai ser dividido em duas três partes. Pretendo colocar as outras duas ainda nessa semana. Reviews?


	13. o amor é descoberto parte 2

12. O Amor é descoberto parte II

Ele chupava com muita força. Parecia quase que queria fazer sair leite de meu peito. O mordiscava e passava a língua, alternando de um para o outro e com facilidade, conseguia arrancar vários gemidos meus. Não queria saber se parecia uma puta. Tudo o que eu queria era sentir Jensen, ser de Jensen, apenas tê-lo comigo para sempre.

Senti sua ereção roçando na minha bunda. Mas como... estávamos na posição frango assado e nem havia percebido como havíamos avançado tanto. A única coisa que me impedia de Jensen me foder de jeito ali mesmo era o tecido da calça e a parte mínima da cueca. Olhei para o deus em meus braços. Ele continuava chupando meu mamilo com toda a força, e eu apostava que quando acabasse eles estariam bastante vermelhos e inchados. Uma fisgada lancinante me fez sentir que Jensen havia mordido bastante forte um deles. Em um gesto de reação e de simples prazer, cravei minhas unhas em sua costa e fui descendo até suas nádegas, as apalpando. Eram macias e ao mesmo tempo duras. Andei pelo vão delas e toquei em seu ânus. Era tão quente, apertado e volumoso... Sem resistir, o massageei e ouvi um pequeno arfar. Eu havia conseguido tirar o primeiro gemido de Jensen.

Foi como se aquilo o tivesse acordado. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e me encarou. Seus olhos eram um grande buraco negro. As íris negras faziam apenas um pequeno círculo na borda de seus olhos. Pupilas dilatadas. Sinal de prazer. Me deliciei ao vê-lo passar a língua nos lábios, examinando todo o meu corpo e gostando do que estava vendo. Com ousadia, toquei no grosso volume que estava em sua calça, parecendo prestes a explodir. Outro gemido delicioso.

- Jared... Não... Não podemos... – balbuciou, ao mesmo tempo em que se aconchegava em meu cabelo e chupava o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Se não podemos me diz então porque vou fazer isso. – respondi, enquanto segurava seu cabelo com firmeza e expunha seu pescoço. Bem devagar, passei a língua pela jugular, o sentindo tremer.

- Jared... Ah Jared...

- Você é só meu, sabia? – interroguei enquanto dava um chupão naquela pele bronzeada. – Só meu...

- Jared, isso vai ficar roxo...

Em um ímpeto, beijei o outro lado de seu pescoço e deixei um outro chupão lá.

- Isso também vai ficar roxo. E aí, o que vai fazer?

Jensen não respondeu nada por um instante. Estava perdido dentro de seu desejo e sua auto repressão. Mas seus olhos escureceram mais. Ele se inclinou e ficou face a face comigo. Olho a olho, nariz a nariz, cabelo a cabelo e...

- Vou fazer o que já devia ter feito a muito tempo.

Seus lábios encontraram com os meus. Eles eram tão suculentos. Foi como se uma descarga elétrica passasse por nossos corpos. Eu o sentia em cada célula minha. Era mais gostoso do que quando ele tirava meu sangue e vice-versa. Porque através daquilo Jensen estava mostrando sua alma para mim, de certa forma. Seus medos, sonhos, desejos...

Sua língua estava pedindo passagem. E eu deixei ela entrar. Explorando cada canto da minha boca, era um beijo selvagem, Jensen não se fazia de rogado ao chupar minha língua, morder meus lábios, ansioso para descobrir tudo o que me agradava mais.

- E... aí... está... gostando...? – perguntou em dado momento, intercalando cada momento com uma chupada em minha boca.

- Muito... Posso ter mais?

- Talvez... – retorquiu, e segurou com força meu pau. - O que você quer?

- Não me atrevo a pedir.

- Você já se atreveu a tantas coisa hoje, Jared. – respondeu Jensen, passando as mãos por toda a extensão de minha coxa, a apalpando e beliscando. – Acho que pode passar do limite mais um pouco hoje.

- Você está falando sério?

Em resposta, Jensen tomou meu rosto e mais uma vez me beijou até eu arfar de prazer, passando a língua por meus lábios no final.

- Peça.

Meio constrangido, desabotoei minha calça e tirei minha cueca, deixando o Jay Jay respirar.

- Seria muito... Ah... – Jensen tinha acabado de segurá-lo e estava massageando a glande. – Oh... Seria muito...

Jensen abocanhou meu pau.

Aquela língua molhada. Aquela boca tão quente. Jensen estava pagando um boquete para mim sem a menor vergonha.

Em um movimento gostoso, ele vinha e voltava, abocanhando ele por inteiro algumas vezes, o que era bem difícil, pois eu era cacetudo pra...

- Uou... Oh Jen...

O sentia chupar minhas bolas, passear com a língua em minha glande, lambuzar todinho o meu pau com o seu cuspe e sem perceber, o estava segurando pelo cabelo e ditando os movimentos.

Nossa... Tava colocando inteirinho na garganta dele, uou... desse jeito... Hm... Que paraíso...

Meu pau começou a latejar e eu percebi que o gozo estava chegando. Apesar da luxúria daquela noite, não sabia se Jensen queria receber leite na boca. Então tirei sua boquinha tão linda de meu pau e o fiz olhar para mim.

- O que foi Jared? Você não tá gostando?

- Acho... Acho que vou gozar...

- HumHum... – Murmurou Jensen, com um sorriso travesso aparecendo em seus lábios inchados. – É um bom sinal. – E voltou a foder meu pau com a boca.

Em questão de segundos eu estava colocando toda minha goza dentro daquela boca tão suculenta. Ele sorriu provocativo para mim, com os lábios brancos de gozo. Impossível não ficar duro com aquela visão. Impossível.

Ele se levantou e me apertou contra a parede acima da cama, sussurrando em meus ouvidos:

- Você deixou meus lábios todo sujo. Acho que é seu dever limpar. Limpa esse beicinho limpa, Jay?

Em que ponto ele havia ficado tão safado?

Jen não esperou minha resposta. Chupou meus lábios e fez eu engolir todinho o resto de goza que sobrava em sua boca. E era bom. Surpreendentemente bom sentir meu gosto nele. Era como uma demarcação de território. Ele era meu, eu era dele. Estávamos resolvidos.

- Sabe o que seria bastante interessante? - Perguntou ele nos meus lábios.

- O... O quê?

- Você retribuir o favor. Ora... – suas mãos faziam desenhos nos músculos da minha costa. – A criança na minha calça também precisa brincar um pouco.

- Quer que eu também te pague um boquete?

- Não não. – E com uma agilidade extraordinária me fez ficar de quatro para ele. – Quero me aliviar de outra forma.

- Jen, calma aí... eu ainda sou vir... Ah!

A minha frase foi interrompida com um dedo molhado de Jensen entrando em mim. Nossa... como dor e prazer conseguiam andar juntos? Ele começou a mexer bem devagar, entrando e quase tirando.

- Ah... Ah... Uh...

- Alguém aqui está gostando? – indagou Jensen, segurando um mamilo meu e o deixando durinho. – Hum... Então é meu dever te fazer querer mais.

Um segundo dedo entrou em mim e que porra! A dor aumentou mais o prazer também. Era incrível. Logo eu estava me jogando em seus dedos, igual uma vagabunda.

- Acho que já está preparado. – disse Jensen, e quando me virei para olhá-lo, estava com seu pau perto de meu ânus. – Calma... Eu vou com jeitinho... Não vou te machucar...

Aquilo era uma promessa. Ele ia cuidar de mim até nos momentos de prazer. A emoção tomou conta de mim.

- Eu confio em você Jen.

Jensen sorriu como se fosse uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar um presente de natal e começou a me penetrar.

Parecia que eu estava sendo rasgado ao meio. Era inquietante, como se tivesse uma lixa passando por dentro de mim. Sem conseguir me segurar, Soltei um gemido de dor. No mesmo instante Jensen parou e beijou minha nuca, meu pescoço, até eu dar sinal que podia continuar. Então ele foi penetrando bem devagar, até estar todo em mim. Parou e ficou se mexendo lentamente, até eu me acostumar.

Eu queria mais. Tava doendo muito, mas eu queria muito mais. Doesse como doesse, eu queria ser do Jensen essa noite. Não podia me segurar. Eu não era eu mesmo nessa noite.

- Uou... – arfou Jensen ao me sentir rebolando em seu pênis. – Desculpa por não esperar mais Jared. Vou te comer agora mesmo.

E começou a estocar bem fundo dentro de mim. Tão forte que eu quicava na cama. Era incrível. Eu sentia toda a extensão de Jensen me comendo. Quando ele tocou em minha próstata eu gozei pela segunda vez. Nossa.

- Ah... Ah... Me come mais...

Jensen deu um tapa na minha bunda e perguntou:

- O quê? Eu não consegui te ouvir. Diz mais alto diz.

- Por favor, me come mais forte. Enfia tudo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

E dito isso, Jen me levantou e me fez descer e subir em todo o pau dele. Fez isso repetida vezes, até voltar a me colocar de quatro de novo e me comer mais forte.

Estava tão gostoso... Eu não queria que acabasse nunca... Mas o ritmo cada vez mais forte de Jen mostrava que ele já estava perto de gozar. E assim foi. Arfando meu nome, ele gozou em mim e depois caiu em minha costa.

Ficamos um momento assim. Depois Jen me beijou no rosto e saiu de mim, me deixando com um vazio tão grande que eu quase implorei para ele me comer de novo.

- Jared, cara... Foi ótimo.

Eu já estava fora de mim. O cansaço já estava me vencendo. Ia aproveitar tudo aquilo para falar o que já estava preso em minha garganta a muito tempo.

- Eu te amo.

E dito isso, adormeci, tendo como última visão os olhos de Jensen perplexos.

**J2**

Jensen, seu grande imbecil, o que você fez?

Então, aí está o resto do capítulo anterior. Nossa, dá uma canseira escrever sobre sexo! Espero que gostem. Ah, uma coisa que eu esqueci de escrever no capítulo anterior para você entenderem melhor: Jared está acordando dessa noite e se lembrando do que aconteceu. É um flashback. Ah, a última frase desse capítulo é o pensamento de Jensen. Vou começar a escrever amanhã mesmo o próximo capítulo, pois estou louco para saber o que Jensen vai fazer, pois dá para ver que ele perdeu o controle de si nessa noite tão quente... Contudo o capítulo vai ser grande e só deve sair lá pela quinta ou sexta. Ah, e para alguns leitores que pensam que sou mulher, não se enganem, sou um garoto. Agora vamos às respostas aos reviews:

Guest: Obrigado pelo apoio. Esse término de namoro tem sido muito difícil para mim, mas vou seguir em frente. É claro que vou acabar a fanfic. E não se esqueça, ela é apenas a primeira saga. Quero escrever pelo menos mais outras quatro sobre meus vampirões.

Ana Ackles: Aninha! Também estava com muitas saudades de você. Como vai minha escritora tão talentosa? Louco para ler as atualizações de sua história. Devo fazer isso hoje ou amanhã. Kkk, obrigado por gostar tanto de minha fanfic. Eu também adoro as suas! Beijos!

Josy Saldanha: Então Josy, aqui está um pouco de lemon para você. É verdade, as pessoas fariam filas para serem vadias do Jensen. Espero que continue a ler! Beijos!


	14. O amor é descoberto parte III

**Rá! De volta à ativa! Nossa, que saudade dessa fanfic! E que saudade de vocês! Vamos lá meus vampirinhos! Vamos arrebentar! Put your paws up! Leitores, não tenho onde me enterrar de vergonha por não ter atualizado antes. Minha culpa, minha máxima culpa. Espero que não tenham desistido da fanfic! Muitas coisas ainda estão por rolar nela! Boa leitura, e sejam bem vindos ao universo dos condes outra vez! Ps: No capítulo O amor descoberto parte I, Jared acorda se lembrando anterior onde rolou toda a sacanagem em flashback, algo que se estendeu até o Amor é descoberto parte II. Então, esse capítulo agora, fala o que aconteceu cronologicamente no momento em que acordou. Só para não ficarem perdidos! Beijos!**

13 O Amor é descoberto parte III

O cheiro da manhã era sempre ótimo. Uma mistura de flores com algo morno. Talvez o Sol. Mas essa não era a explicação de eu sentir tudo irradiar dentro de mim. A principal razão disso era a percepção de que eu estava dormindo sobre o peito de Jensen. Minha cabeça levantava e descia, seguindo o movimento de seu corpo. Não existia nada que pudesse me separar dele nesse momento. Com um leve sorriso, apertei meu nariz mais de encontro ao seu mamilo esquerdo, para sentir o afrodisíaco cheiro de sua pele. Aquele sabor que Jensen possuía era tão belo. Me fez lembrar de... estrelas. Era um pensamento estranho para se ter, mas esse era o melhor modo de dizer o que Jensen me fazia sentir. Acho que esse era o sinônimo correto para felicidade.

Timidamente, abri um olho, apesar de saber que meu Loirão ainda tava dormindo. Era uma visão esplendorosa. Jensen provavelmente não sabia, mas seu cabelo se desarrumava em várias direções quando ficava assim. Os fios dourados que ele cuidava com tanto esmero estava todos espetados por cima de suas orelhas, lhe dando uma curiosa expressão de criança. Seus lábios também ficavam ligeiramente abertos, involuntariamente pedindo por um beijo. Perfeito. Não existia outra palavra que pudesse descrevê-lo.

Sardas? Nunca havia reparado, mas agora percebi que o corpo de Jensen era salpicado desses pontinhos. Subiam de suas costas para seu pescoço e rosto, de onde se espalhavam por seu tronco, braços e pernas. No entanto, isso não afetava sua beleza. Na verdade, apenas a tornava ainda mais singular. Sabia que um dia contaria cada uma e teria o número exato de quantas habitavam em seu corpo. Mas não agora. Tudo o que eu contemplava era o quanto eu havia sido sortudo. Jensen era de longe o homem mais bonito desse planeta e de quantos mais houvessem. E era eu que dividia a cama dele. Era comigo que ele mostrava todas suas fraquezas, inseguranças e pensamentos. E ontem à noite...

Eu me lembrava do corte que abri. Lembrava de Jensen tentando pará-lo. Lembrava que coloquei sua cabeça a força no ferimento e o fiz chupar meu sangue. Lembrava dele mordendo meus mamilos, do momento em que perdeu o controle. E dos dois melhores momentos. Quando ele me tomou como apenas seu e tirou minha virgindade e quando eu disse meu grande segredo.

"Eu te amo." Estava tão cansado naquela hora que desmaiei logo em seguida. Porém lembro de seus olhos assustados quando disse isso. Era claro que ele não esperava que eu dissesse aquilo assim, daquele modo. E agora, observando seu rosto angelical adormecido, sinto um pavor tomar conta de mim. E se meu amor não fosse correspondido? E se ele apenas gostasse de mim e a noite passada tivesse sido apenas sexo? Afinal, a sua expressão não havia sido muito boa quando disse o que disse.

Não, não irei pensar nisso agora. Minha manhã estava tão boa. Não iria deixar esse pensamento estragá-la. Eu o amava. Era só o que importava.

E se ele não me amasse, concluiu a vozinha bem fraca em minha cabeça com tristeza, não haveria nada que você pudesse fazer para muda isso.

Afastei a cruel realidade de perto e me levantei com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Apesar de ser bastante vivo com segurança, o sono de Jensen o deixava mais morto do que pedra. Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira da cama. Ainda faltava um tempo razoável para dar o horário de ir para a escola. Poderia tomar banho, acordar Jensen e saber como estávamos. A ideia me fazia tremer, porém era inevitável. Peguei uma calça azul desbotada e uma camisa xadrez e dei uma última olhada em meu loiro antes de entrar no banheiro. Apesar de o lençol cobrir a maior parte de seu corpo, seu pescoço estava exposto, e nele, podia ver os dois chupões ainda bastante fortes que havia deixado noite passada. Aquilo me encheu de orgulho. De uma certa forma, era um símbolo de posse. Me amasse ou não, Jensen era minha propriedade. E de mais ninguém. E com esse feliz _insight, _liguei o chuveiro.

Deixei a água limpar o suor que havia restado da noite passada. Era quase como se a luxúria ainda estivesse presente no meu corpo. Detalhes de tudo me deram um choque de realidade. Eu havia feito sexo com ele! Era tão surreal que quase não conseguia acreditar. Sorri ao me lembrar de seu jeito sacana. Safado. Lindo, mas safado. Queria que eu limpasse o gozo de seus lábios, hã? Se tudo desse certo, faria isso por toda a eternidade e um pouco mais.

No entanto, meus devaneios foram estilhaçados com o barulho de um carro na estrada. E não era um carro comum. Uma Ferrari nunca poderia ser confundida com meros automóveis.

Desesperado, quase arranquei a porta, adentrando de novo no quarto totalmente nu. A cama vazia, o lençol jogado no chão. O armário aberto e um par de roupas sumidas. E em cima do travesseiro, um bilhete rabiscado.

Tive que ir para a escola. Correção de trabalhos. Jensen.

Pequenos pontos úmidos caíram no papel. Demorei um pouco para perceber que eram lágrimas que saiam de meus olhos, riscando minha face como estrelas cadentes. Limpei-as e amassei o papel, minhas mãos tremendo de tanta mágoa. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Jensen estava fugindo de mim.

**J2**

- Professor Jensen, chegando mais cedo hoje?

- Sim, zelador Tupperman. Sabe como é vida de professor, correções e correções de mais trabalhos! – Não estava muito disposto a conversar, no entanto, sempre me ensinaram a ter boas maneiras e iria usá-las.

- Sei, sim senhor! Boa sorte na guerra!

Me despedi com um sorriso e um aceno de mão enquanto entrava no prédio principal onde ficava a parte da coordenação. Quando percebi que ninguém andava por perto, me encostei em uma parede e fechei meus olhos, massageando minhas têmporas com o dedo indicador e polegar.

Eu havia agido errado com Jared. Nós deveríamos ter uma conversa depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Depois de tudo o que ele falou. Mas não. Como um covarde, acordei, e no momento oportuno no qual ele estava no banheiro, peguei minhas coisas, uma muda de roupas, um perfume para disfarçar o cheiro do dia passado e acelerei em minha Ferrari, deixando apenas um bilhete com uma desculpa esfarrapada escrita. Ele ficaria furioso e magoado, é claro. E a culpa era de ninguém menos do que eu. Tsc, minha vida sempre se complicava. Sem nenhuma bendita exceção que fosse.

Contudo, não pude deixar de sorrir. Um sorriso que foi se transformando em um pequeno riso. Estava feliz. Ele havia dito que me amava. Com todas as letras. Eu te amo. Tudo o que ele sempre quis ouvir. O garoto finalmente havia largado suas defesas. Aquela criança gigante sentia o mesmo que eu. E por isso era um fardo. E por isso era inteiramente perigoso.

Se fosse há alguns semanas atrás, não teria vindo para a escola hoje. Estaria ainda na cama, beijando meu amado e dizendo com o contato físico o quanto o amava também, apesar de que, conhecendo Jared, ele também iria querer ouvir as palavras. E eu nunca hesitaria em dizê-las.

Mas agora? Com Misha nos aterrorizando e tentando destruir nossas vidas seria o momento certo para dizer algo do tipo? Jared poderias se tornar um alvo ainda maior para o demônio se ele soubesse o tipo de sentimentos que estavam manifestando. Sabia que Misha estava por enquanto apenas brincando. O maior problema seria quando resolvesse jogar a sério.

Ele precisava pensar muito. Precisava medir o peso de dizer as palavras a Jared. Se realente valeriam a pena. E ainda havia Misha. Que insistia em continuar os assombrando. Eu precisava de um lugar afastado para refletir. Uma dor de cabeça começou a se instaurar. Tantas perguntas para tão poucas respostas. Não era lá uma batalha muito justa.

Pela primeira vez, tento prestar atenção onde estava. Por sorte, havia encostado na batente da porta da sala dos professores. Ainda faltava um pouco para começar as aulas. Poderia sentar em uma cadeira e relaxar alguns instantes, antes de passar o resto do dia perto de Misha e o último horário sendo acusado pelo olhar fulminante de Jared.

Seria ótimo se a sala estivesse sem ninguém, contudo, não era assim que se encontrava. O diretor estava conversando com um bombeiro. Na verdade, parecia mais uma discussão. Sua veia pulsava no pescoço enquanto tentava argumentar alguma coisa com o homem fardado, mal dando sinal de minha presença, apenas para falar uma mensagem mal humorada, mas maravilhosa:

- Jensen, Misha ligou e disse que não poderá vir por problemas de saúde, então hoje você terá que se virar sozinho.

- Tudo... – tentei dizer, mas fui interrompido pelos quases gritos do diretor com o bombeiro:

- Mas meu senhor! Há catorze anos essa instituição recebe anualmente sua organização para falarem aos jovens sobre os riscos que certos procedimentos levam! E agora vocês não irão poder vir? Como me explicam isso?

Eu devia dar crédito ao cara que veio visitar o colégio. Em nenhum momento ele levantou a voz e parecia estar bastante calmo. Isso era quase um milagre para qualquer pessoa que falasse com o nosso chefe.

- Diretor. – disse ele, dando a impressão de que havia explicado o fato um milhão de vezes. – Nosso regimento estará em um serviço no dia em que você está nos requisitando. Ficaremos bastante felizes de ajudar em qualquer outro dia, porém na segunda-feira realmente não dará.

Um estalo ocorreu em minha cabeça. Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar. O diretor precisava de uma apresentação. O bombeiro precisava de outro dia. Um encaixe perfeito. Às vezes o destino definitivamente colaborava.

- Senhor. – interrompi o diretor, antes que este voltasse a falar. – Se me permite, ouvir um pouco da conversa de vocês. Bem, meu conteúdo com o último período já está bastante adiantado... Se desejar pegar esse horário por hoje, não afetaria em nada o desempenho dos alunos. Só se o senhor quiser.

O diretor pareceu pensativo. Seria uma perda na queda de braço que estava tendo com o homem do departamento de bombeiros. No entanto, nos outros dias fosse menos provável que conseguisse um professor que pudesse oferecer uma brecha em seu calendário... Bem, era melhor do que nada.

- Bem, obrigado Jensen, acho que irei aceitar sim. Está de acordo? – indagou, virando-se para o bombeiro.

- Sim. – respondeu o cara, aliviado por ter um ponto final na discussão. – muito obrigado, professor.

- O prazer é todo meu. – respondi, enquanto o sinal tocava. – Licença o dever me chama. – E deixando os dois sozinhos, me encaminhei para minha primeira turma da manhã.

Um canalha Jensen, pensei comigo, você é um perfeito canalha.

**J2**

Eu tive que vir andando para a escola. A cada passada que dava, minha raiva fervia cada vez mais. Idiota. Insuportável. Imbecil. Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Me largar como se fosse uma prostituta qualquer de beira de estrada? Jensen, seu loiro medíocre, você vai me pagar caro por isso! Ah, se vai!

Entrei no prédio de minha sala com o fone ligado no máximo. Sabia o que alguns alunos falavam de mim. O gigante solitário e antissocial. Rá! Queria ver se eles tivessem metade dos meus problemas se também não iriam querer se isolar das complicações típicas que amizades adolescentes traziam. Eu estava bastante bem sem amigos, apenas colegas, por ali, obrigado.

Sentei em minha costumeira cadeira de trás e comecei a rabiscar distraidamente um papel do meu caderno enquanto o professor Robert falava alguma coisa sobre Romantismo. Ou seria Realismo? Sinceramente, não me importava o suficiente com isso no momento.

Será que a noite passada não havia significado nada? Apenas mera diversão para ele? Poxa, eu havia dito que o amava! Eu o amava, porra! Jensen não tinha o direito de fugir de mim desse jeito! Eu merecia uma resposta. Doesse ou não, ser feito de idiota foi uma das piores opções possíveis.

Contudo, uma hora teríamos que nos encontrar e resolver tudo. Como uma lâmpada na escuridão, minha mente começou sozinha a desmanchar o conflito da perseguição "gato e rato". Nossa sala era uma das mais afastadas. E só havia um corredor para chegar nela. E Jensen teria que vir por ali. Seria algo bastante simples. O interceptaria ali e diria que precisávamos conversar. Não falaríamos no colégio, seria quase impossível ter alguma privacidade por ali, mas pelo menos evitaria que ele voltasse a fugir.

Por um breve momento, meus olhos se focalizaram no papel rabiscado. Sem perceber havia feito um desenho. Até que estava bonito, mas só serviu para amargar ainda mais meu humor. Era o esboço de dois caras fazendo amor sobre uma luxuosa cama. O de baixo, o dominado, era grande e tinha cabelos bem perto dos ombros. O de cima, o dominado, tinha cabelos claros e sardas que cobriam todo o seu corpo.

Cafajeste, mil vezes cafajeste, Jensen!

Suspirando, guardei o caderno, voltei a colocar o fone e baixei a cabeça enquanto Laura Pausini me acalmava com sua incrível voz.

Não saí no intervalo e nem em nenhum outro momento. Decidi que iria vê-lo apenas naquele horário. Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam querer zombar de mim, se arrastando pelos minutos e segundos. Mas enfim, estava chegando a aula de Jensen. Assim que o professor de biologia terminou de explicar os tecidos das plantas, saí junto com um punhado de estudantes e me posicionei no corredor, o esperando. Porém, tudo foi por água abaixo. Estava no meu posto apenas por cinco minutos quando a voz do diretor ecoou pelos alto falantes da escola inteira:

- Devido a certos imprevistos, o encontro marcado com a organização de bombeiros estaduais foi remarcada para hoje. O último tempo e a aula de educação física foram canceladas! Por favor, dirijam-se ao ginásio afim de aprenderem melhor os procedimentos para uma vida mais segura! Tenham uma boa tarde!

Meu corpo inteiro tremia. Sem resistir ao impulso dei um soco na parede ao lado, fazendo que vários pedaços se partissem por dentro. Por sorte, só estava eu naquele momento no lugar. A maioria já estava se encaminhando para o ginásio para ouvir a palestra. Eu conhecia Jensen. Aquilo tinha um dedo dele. Com toda a certeza já tinha dado um jeito de escapulir para fora da propriedade. Mas eu sempre fui osso duro de roer. Voltei para a sala, peguei meus materiais e saí o mais sorrateira possível na direção oposta que a população seguia. Com facilidade, cheguei ao estacionamento. O guarda que o vigiava estava comendo um donut na lanchonete. O falho sistema de segurança, pensei com sarcasmo.

Em alguns átimos de segundo já havia pulado o portão da escola. Agora era questão de tempo até achar aquele loiro fugitivo.

**J2**

O vento batendo em meu rosto era reconfortante. Fazia tempo que eu não corria pela mata. Assim que o horário do penúltimo tempo acabou, peguei minha Ferrari e acelerei de volta para a "Mansão-castelo". A deixei de qualquer jeito na garagem, troquei de roupa e disparei por entre as árvores. Agora, de calça vermelha e uma camisa branca leve de manga comprida, sentia meus nervos explodirem de excitação ao se movimentarem daquela forma. Os animais fugiam apavorados de minha presença. Tolos. Deviam de preocupar mais com os humanos. Esses sim, lhe fariam algum mal.

Depois de um certo tempo correndo, parei no córrego que havia levado Jared em sua primeira noite para se saciar do casal de idosos que moravam perto. Dei uma rápida examinada na casa. Não havia ninguém. Talvez tenham se mudado. Ou talvez tenham morrido. Pelas mãos da natureza ou de Misha.

O último pensamento me fez ficar quente de ódio. O demônio. Era por culpa dele que estava com esse nó cego em minha cabeça. Maldito o dia em que me encantei por ele. Maldito o dia em que ele me mordeu. E maldito o dia em que veio atrás de mim para atormentar junto comigo o doce Jared.

Jared. O garoto me amava. Finalmente havia dito isso. E havíamos feito amor. Sim, era difícil acreditar, mas olhando para a margem do córrego, conseguia ver os chupãos ainda proeminentes em meu pescoço. Se não fosse pela camisa de gola longa todos na escola teriam visto. Não sei se seria constrangedor ou adorável. Preferia pensar na última opção.

Jared, meu singelo rapaz. Seu coração é meu. Sinto tanto por você amar alguém com tantas complicações na vida, mas não sei como mudar isso. Porque te amo com a mesma intensidade que você parece me amar. Talvez até maior. E é aí que reside o maior problema.

Como dizer que te amo com toda a desgraça que trouxe em sua vida? Como dizer que te amo quando estamos sendo aterrorizados por Misha, por minha culpa? Existem tantas razões pela qual eu devo ficar calado. Mas eu não consigo ser forte com nenhuma. Porque meu corpo, meu coração e minha alma gritam que te ama. E não sei se posso fazer algo em relação à isso.

Minha cabeça voltava a doer. Deitei na bela relva e observei o céu começar a ficar alaranjado. Era incrível. Por um momento os problemas desapareceram. Só havia eu e a natureza. A criação era incrível. Não errou em nenhum detalhe, com exceção da minha espécie. Éramos abomináveis, mas tínhamos nosso lugar no meio das tantas belezas desse mundo. Belo. Um erro belo.

Subitamente, senti o barulho de passos ao meu lado. Misha? Ele já havia se recuperado? Não, era um espaço de tempo muito curto até mesmo para ele. No fundo, já sabia quem era. Mesmo assim, virei a cabeça para o lado, encontrando um Jared de braços cruzados, uma ira contida, me encarando.

Seus lábios se moveram, formando uma situação que ainda não queria enfrentar:

- Precisamos conversar.

**Espero que tenham gostado! Já estou trabalhando em algumas ideias para o próximo capítulo, que, fazendo um spoiler, voltará a ser bem quente! Há, eu achei em uma conta antiga que tinha aqui antes, uma outra fanfic minha na qual só havia postado um capítulo. A transferi para cá e trabalharei nela paralelamente. O segundo capítulo da mesma deve ser postado no domingo. Se chama A Romance New (o erro gramatical é proposital, vocês vão ver no decorrer dela). Dei uma passada por ela, aposto que irão gostar da mesma.**

**Bem, algumas novidades de minha vida:**

**Mudei para Belém do Pará ( cidade muito bonita e desenvolvida, só um pouco quente)**

**Vocês têm agora um novo jeito de se comunicar comigo. Através de meu novo número: 09183082976. Me mandem sms, odeio que me liguem.**

**Novo capítulo dos condes deve sair um ou dois dias depois do segundo de A Romance New. Beijos. Até mais!**


End file.
